Il était une fois
by Toonette
Summary: Derek n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en frottant cette vieille lampe, il en jaillirait un djinn ! Le problème ? Il n'a aucune idée de vœux et refuse même d'en formuler un seul ! C'est sans compter le djinn qui n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire ...
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo !**

 **Voilà ma fic pour le Sterek pack fest, section meute magicmoon ! Elle est constituée de dix chapitres et un épilogue ! Tout est déjà écrit et je publierais une fois par semaine ! Aussi je tiens à rassurer mes lecteurs et lectrices de « Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang » car la suite sera bientôt là !**

 **J'en profite pour remercier Kitsune Aquatik pour l'illustration-montage ! Merci aussi à Annaëlle Novak-Corne et à ma grande sœur pour la correction de ma fic !**

 **Voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Une lampe magique… embarrassante !

 _Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps, dans le vaste pays de Derraban sur la planète Terre était gouvernée par des êtres puissants et au pouvoir souvent décrit comme sans limite : les Djinns. Mais une seconde race habitait cette Terre : les Hommes…_

 _Cette histoire remonte aux temps anciens, tout cela sur fond de musique à la_ Prince of Persia _. Une époque sombre pour les hommes qui n'avaient pas primauté sur cette terre._

 _Le peuple des Djinns possédait un pouvoir attirant convoitise et jalousie, mais nous en parlerons plus tard._

 _Tout cela débuta par une histoire d'amour et celle-ci allait mener à une terrible punition… Je m'éloigne du sujet et toi lecteur tu te poses des questions, c'est normal et je vais bien évidemment te narrer ce conte. Je suis un conteur émérite alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles… Tout débuta…_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

 _Aujourd'hui, 18 septembre 2016, New York._

Pourquoi avait-il frotté cette foutue lampe ? Franchement s'il avait su ce qui allait se passer… Eh bien il n'aurait pas touché à cette lampe venue d'ailleurs ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Bonne question… Commençons de manière logique : par le commencement !

Tout débuta par une matinée plus que merdique ! Notre protagoniste n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de « sociable » mais plutôt de grognon. Il n'aimait pas les gens de toute manière ! Voilà, c'était dit ! Il venait de virer sa secrétaire car celle-ci avait la fâcheuse manie de papoter avec ses amies au téléphone plutôt que de bosser sur des dossiers de type importants… Et ça ! ça ! ça le foutait en rogne ! En plus quelqu'un avait éraflé sa précieuse Camaro ! Ensuite il s'était renversé son café sur sa chemise… Il souffla pour se calmer… Il s'était peut-être un peu énervé… Un peu beaucoup même ! Sa petite sœur n'allait pas apprécier qu'il ait encore viré une secrétaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. Cora allait lui en faire baver. D'humeur sombre, il avait donc décidé de rentrer chez lui pour se détendre dans le silence agréable de son appartement. Oui il aimait le silence, tout du moins il aimait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Dans ces cas-là, peu de personne osaient venir le déranger. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, le serinait souvent sa grande sœur, Laura. Pour lui, mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné.

Il entra dans son appartement avec soulagement et referma derrière lui avec empressement. Du calme. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin ! Et surtout lire un bon bouquin dans son canapé spacieux. L'esprit concentré sur ce but-là, il passa devant la petite table du salon sans la voir dans un premier temps mais… Attendez…Mais… Que foutait cette lampe sur sa table basse ?! Il fronça les sourcils (une habitude chez lui quand il n'était pas content, lui répétait ses deux sœurs. Ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment.) et s'approcha avec méfiance de l'objet inconnu. Une lampe. Vieille, la lampe. Poussiéreuse aussi. Il ne résista pas. Il le nierait, mais il était assez maniaque et pour lui tout objet devait être impeccable et surtout bien rangé. Par exemple si un cadre penchait juste un peu, il se devait de le remettre droit. Et là ! La lampe était poussiéreuse ! Voilà pourquoi il la prit sans réfléchir et la frotta de manière assez compulsive.

Et… la lampe … frémit ? En tout cas, elle sembla réagir à son contact ! Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'interroger, un nuage bleuté sortit sans prévenir du mystérieux objet. En même temps, une musique tonitruante de trompettes résonna dans toute la pièce. Et ce nuage… Eh bien dedans se tenait un jeune homme, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre ! L'individu avait des yeux couleur ambre pétillant de malice. Ses cheveux marrons étaient en bataille et ceux-ci brillaient comme enduits de paillettes. Il était pâle et sa peau était constellée de grains de beauté. Ses oreilles n'étaient carrément pas normales, elles étaient pointues ! L'une d'elles était percée et portait une boucle d'oreille en forme de lune. Il était vêtu d'un boléro bleu révélant un torse légèrement musclé ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc et bouffant. Ses poignets étaient cerclés de bracelets dorés. On ne voyait tout simplement pas ses pieds car ils semblaient faire partie intégrante du nuage bleuté.

Dire que Derek était surpris ne serait pas exact, il était complètement sur le cul ! Cet étrange individu semblait tout simplement venir d'un conte de mille et une nuits. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire éclatant et la musique de trompettes s'arrêta brutalement.

-Par un hasard fabuleux, tu as frotté ma lampe, ô Maître ! Je suis Stiles, génie de la lampe magique ! Tu n'auras pas le droit à un vœu, ni deux mais à trois vœux ! Oui trois vœux ! Demande et j'obéirai ! Il te suffit de dire « je souhaite … » et tu seras exaucé ! Je suis ton esclave et tu es mon maître ! Je suis à ton service ! s'exclama le génie avec un sourire publicitaire puis il baissa la tête en signe d'obéissance. Et il attendit…. attendit … attendit et … son nouveau maître restait étrangement silencieux. Le génie releva la tête et vit que celui qui avait frotté sa lampe semblait sous le choc.

-Maître ? s'enquit le génie dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Derek se reprit. Il était un Hale tout de même. Il lança un regard plus que méfiant au génie loufoque. Le jeune Hale savait bien une chose : les djinns étaient tous indignes de confiance, et roublards ! Toutes les histoires à leur sujet l'indiquaient clairement. A l'école, les instituteurs et institutrices leur avaient raconté que les génies dans les temps anciens dominaient les Hommes avec violence. Vous comprendrez donc que Derek n'était pas étonné que les génies existent, il vivait dans un monde où l'existence des sorciers était chose habituelle. Par contre, le pourquoi cette lampe s'était retrouvée sur sa table basse, ça c'était bizarre ! Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'est que ce génie venu d'ailleurs fiche le camp !

-Va-t'en ! grogna alors Derek, décidé.

Là, Stiles était à son tour sur le cul ! D'habitude, quand il sortait de sa lampe, enfin de ce qu'il se souvenait, ses maîtres avaient toujours en tête trois vœux à faire ! Du coup aussitôt sorti de sa lampe, aussitôt il y retournait. Et là, c'était une première ! Plus que perplexe, le génie observa avec plus d'attention son nouveau maître. Tout le monde avait au moins un vœu à faire, c'était obligé ! Logique ! Et sinon … pourquoi son maître avait fait appel à lui ? Ou alors, son nouveau maître avait un… trou de mémoire ? Il ne se souvenait plus de ses vœux ? C'était possible, après tout… Et en tant que serviteur il se devait de l'aider dans sa recherche de souhait !

-Je vous sens … perdu, Maître ! Pas de souci je suis un génie multitâche ! Un serviteur toujours rigoureux dans son travail ! Je vais vous aider ! Bon… Je sais ! Vous voulez être beau ?

Derek fronça les sourcils mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre par réflexe.

-Je le suis déjà, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Stiles ne put qu'acquiescer, bon il était vrai que son nouveau maître était diablement sexy.

-Riche alors ?

-Déjà.

De l'avis de Stiles, son maître était quand même un brin trop sûr de lui…

-Vénéré par le monde entier ? suggéra le génie alors plein de bonnes volontés.

-Pas besoin, je suis déjà célèbre.

Bon au moins ce mec n'avait pas besoin d'un regain de confiance en soi !

-Très, très célèbre alors ? proposa Stiles avec un sourire hésitant et à court d'idées.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, tu peux t'en aller, déclara Derek catégorique en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Impossible ! A partir du moment où tu m'as fait sortir de la lampe, tu es devenu mon maître et tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes trois vœux, je ne pourrai pas partir, répliqua Stiles avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Le génie avait dans l'idée que cet argument véridique pousserait son maître à se décider sur ses vœux.

-Tu mens !

-Je ne mentirais jamais à mon maître ! s'exclama Stiles outré par une telle idée.

Derek n'était pas du genre à paniquer mais là il ne voyait pas vraiment comment se dépatouiller de cette situation ! Un génie était synonyme d'ennuis et il détestait les ennuis ! Comment allait-il faire ? Il jura en voyant l'air faussement innocent du génie, ce dernier avait surtout l'air d'être un emmerdeur fini ! On se calme. Il y avait forcément une solution ! Jamais il ne se plierait à formuler un vœu, c'était comme pactiser avec le diable ! Par exemple tu demandais à être riche et si tu ne précisais rien de plus alors tu pouvais être ruiné dans les jours qui suivaient ! Un vœu était quelque chose d'incertain, il y avait toujours un côté négatif dans l'histoire ! Soudain, il eut une idée ! Bon une idée pas forcément idéale mais il n'en avait pas d'autres pour le moment ! Il soupira, aller demander de l'aide à son oncle était vraiment la dernière chose à faire…

Mais s'il allait voir son oncle, que devait-il faire du génie ? Pas vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser sans surveillance… Il le fixa intensément avant d'avoir peut-être une solution temporaire…

-Si je suis ton maître, je peux te donner des ordres ? s'enquit Derek.

Le génie pencha la tête sur le côté : qu'avait donc son maître en tête ?

-Bien sûr, du temps que ses ordres ne s'appliquent qu'à moi et dans la mesure du possible…

-C'est-à-dire le « dans la mesure du possible » ? grogna Derek, qui n'aimait pas cette absence de précisions sûres.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez m'ordonner de ne pas bouger de la pièce et je serai dans l'obligation de vous écouter. Alors ça sera un ordre et non un souhait.

-Très bien… Retourne dans ta lampe ! ordonna Derek ayant l'impression de reprendre la main sur la situation.

Stiles s'inclina avec un sourire docile et s'éclipsa en une fumée bleutée dans sa lampe. Derek soupira de soulagement et partit de son appartement un peu plus rassuré.

Le génie tendit l'oreille et sourit, cette fois-ci malicieusement. Son maître était visiblement novice en la matière sinon il lui aurait précisé combien de temps il devait rester dans la lampe ! A présent certain que son maître était parti, il sortit de sa prison. Bien sûr, s'il explorait le lieu de vie de son maître c'était évidemment pour trouver ce que ce dernier pourrait faire en vœux ! Première fois aussi qu'il allait pouvoir explorer en toute liberté son espace. Il regarda autours de lui, ses yeux étincelants de malice et de curiosité, il allait peut-être pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

Il se plongea dans l'exploration des appartements. Il y avait huit pièces, il devina que l'une d'elles devait être l'endroit où on préparait de quoi se sustenter. Deux grandes chambres, une pièce de repos avec beaucoup de livres et un truc rectangulaire noire dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Deux endroits pour se nettoyer, quoiqu'il fût étonné par tout ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Rappelons que cela faisait des millénaires qu'il était génie de la lampe magique et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'ici d'explorer ce monde inconnu ! Un des espaces était rempli de …trucs bizarres (encore une fois il ne savait pas ce que c'était !). La dernière pièce devait être un endroit de travail, c'est en tout cas l'impression que cela donnait ! Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à savoir ce que son maître souhaitait. Avec curiosité, il retourna dans la salle de repos où il s'approcha de la cheminée (il était assez fier d'avoir retenu ce mot lors de sa dernière sortie !). Sur celle-ci, il y avait… des illustrations ? Des petits tableaux ? Frustré de ne pas connaître le terme, il soupira, puis remarqua que son maître était souvent entouré de deux femmes, l'une cheveux longs et aux yeux verts à l'air revêche et l'autre avec une coupe au niveau des épaules, yeux verts aussi, avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il supposa que les deux femmes faisaient partie de la famille de son maître. Ce dernier n'arrivait visiblement pas à sourire. Stiles pouffa à cette constatation, son maître était semble-t-il quelqu'un de grognon. Bon, il l'avait immédiatement deviné en le rencontrant. Il se détourna de la cheminée et s'approcha de l'étrange objet rectangulaire. Il fronça les sourcils, marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, retroussa ses manches et décida d'en trouver l'utilité !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek serra les lèvres de contrariété, dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir son oncle serait un euphémisme ! Le problème, c'est que s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait l'aider à cet instant, c'était bien lui ! Un vrai érudit même si franchement pénible ! Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son oncle mais ce dernier était…

-Neveu ! Ne reste donc pas sur le pas de cette porte ! Viens donc voir ton tonton préféré !

… Excentrique c'était le mot. Son oncle, Peter, était donc quelqu'un d'assez spécial, il ne le détestait pas mais il fallait avoir les nerfs solides pour supporter ses humeurs exubérantes ! Derek entra et suivit les livres éparpillés le long du couloir afin de retrouver son oncle. C'était bien une chose qu'ils partageaient : la lecture. Mais autant Derek était un lecteur sérieux autant Peter était un lecteur compulsif ! Ce dernier aimait le savoir et faisait donc le nécessaire pour tout connaître. Peter leva une tête ébouriffée de ses documents et sourit joyeusement en voyant Derek.

-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Non ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Hummmm je sais ! Cora a un nouveau petit-ami et tu as des doutes sur son compte ? Moi aussi tu me diras un mec qui prépare des cookies à la noisette ne peut être que bizarre ! J'ai essayé de lui dire mais tu connais ta sœur quand l'amour entre en jeu, elle….

-Peter ! Je ne venais pas pour ça !

-Ah ? s'enquit Peter visiblement surprit que Derek ne soit pas aussi scandalisé que lui par rapport aux cookies à la noisette.

-Oui, j'ai un problème et…

-Non ?! le coupa son oncle soudain sûr d'avoir trouvé pourquoi son neveu venait le voir, tu ne sors plus avec Jenima ?

-Hein ?! Peter, ça fait deux ans que je ne suis plus avec elle.

-Ah ? Tu me diras Jenima n'avait pas grand-chose, enfin à part ses seins énormes comme des…

-Peter ! grogna Derek prêt à commettre un meurtre.

-Oui ?

-Ferme-la et écoute moi, tu pourras parler après. Pour faire simple…

-Simple ? T'as toujours préféré faire compliquer !

Derek le foudroya du regard et Peter lui sourit docilement pour essayer d'apaiser sa fureur.

-Donc, reprit Derek, je suis coincé avec un génie magique.

-Tu es coincé avec un génie ?

-Oui ! J'ai malheureusement frotté sa lampe et visiblement tant que je n'aurai pas fait trois vœux, je serai coincé avec lui !

-Mais pourquoi tu as frotté sa lampe ?!

-Parce que je ne savais pas que c'était une lampe magique ! s'énerva Derek.

-Ah ! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de frotter la lampe parce que tu es un maniaque compulsif ! se moqua Peter.

-Peter ! Y a-t-il une solution ?

-Bien sûr !

-Laquelle ? demanda vivement Derek soulagé de peut-être avoir un moyen de se débarrasser du génie.

-Fais tes trois vœux, sourit Peter, heureux d'emmerder son neveu.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Quand Derek rentra chez lui, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voir le génie confortablement installé dans son canapé à regarder la télé avait de quoi l'énerver pas mal. Bon, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur après son entrevue avec son oncle. Finalement après une longue discussion et la promesse d'un repas familial, Peter avait accepté de faire des recherches pour le délivrer du génie. Cela n'avait pas été simple mais au moins avait-il l'espoir de trouver une alternative au problème ! Le génie se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Cet objet est tout simplement sensationnel !

-Qu'est que tu fous là ?! s'écria Derek au comble de la fureur.

Le génie se rappela l'ordre de Derek, il avait peut-être oublié de retourner dans sa lampe à l'arrivée de son maître… Ce dernier était sacrément impressionnant à cet instant et Stiles afficha une mine désolée.

-Euhhh je … voilà je m'ennuyais dans ma lampe ! Donc j'ai décidé de … m'occuper ? tenta de s'expliquer le djinn.

-Je t'avais donné un ordre !

-Oui… Ne doutez surtout pas de votre autorité sur moi, Maître !

-Si je comprends bien mes ordres n'ont aucun effet sur toi ?!

-Si, si ! Mais vous avez peut-être oublié de spécifier quelques détails d'ordre pratique…

Le génie n'avait aucune envie de préciser ce qu'il avait omit de lui ordonner car cela voudrait dire qu'il resterait dans sa lampe à s'ennuyer et ce monde paraissait tellement palpitant ! Son maître soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux. Le génie se tortilla sur le sofa et espéra qu'il ne le renvoie pas tout de suite, car il voulait voir la fin de l'histoire sur le rectangle magique !

-Retourne dans ta lampe, maugréa Derek.

-Maître, serait-il possible que je puisse voir la fin de l'histoire sur le rectangle ?

-Le rectangle ?

Stiles lui montra l'objet de sa convoitise avec un petit sourire hésitant.

-C'est une télévision pas un rectangle, soupira Derek en le regardant bizarrement.

-Oh… Télévision, répéta le génie avec un air appréciateur.

-Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sorti de ta lampe ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune Hale.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Stiles d'un air soudain absent.

Derek trouva cela triste d'être ainsi enfermé sans possibilité de voir le monde…il se fustigea pour sa stupidité, il ne devait surtout pas plaindre le génie, ce dernier avait sûrement mérité cet enfermement ! Peter lui avait expliqué que les ordres fonctionnaient sur les djinns donc… Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez précis ?

-Retourne dans ta lampe et n'en sors que quand je te le dirai !

Le génie soupira en regardant une dernière fois les images colorés qui défilaient sur la télévision puis il disparut dans un nuage bleuté. Derek passa le reste de sa journée a évité de regarder la lampe et à faire abstraction des soupirs tristes qui en sortaient…

 **Bien ? Pas bien ? -))**

 **A mardi prochain les amis !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mes petits génies ! -)**

 **It's me ! Waouu, j'étais super contente en voyant tous vos commentaires ! Merci, merci ! -) Sachez que je réponds à tous vos commentaires (anonymes ou non) en bas du chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Une cohabitation difficile !

 _Cela devait faire des millénaires que les Hommes étaient en minorité par rapport au peuple des Djinns. Pour ces derniers, les humains ne représentaient que des insectes indignes de leurs souverains regards. Les Djinns étaient puissants, très puissants et cela semblaient leur conférer un droit sur toutes choses. Il y avait des mauvais djinns comme de bons Djinns, l'un ne va malheureusement jamais sans l'autre._

 _Le peuple magique vivait à Derraban, un endroit fait de plaines verdoyantes entourées de montagnes majestueuses. Au printemps, le pays se parait de couleurs vives et embaumait d'un parfum fleurit. En hiver, la neige s'installait et l'on pouvait percevoir cette musique si particulière, agréable aux oreilles, des flocons tombant sur le sol._

 _Le peuple des Hommes vivait lui dans les montagnes de Derraban. Un vent glacial y soufflait constamment et les falaises étaient particulièrement inhospitalières. La vie y était donc très rude._

 _Les Djinns formaient une société portée sur l'art et la magie. Ils aimaient voyager et découvrir de nouveaux trésors sur cette Terre remplie de surprise. Leurs villes étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation : belles et majestueuses._

 _Les Hommes n'étaient que tribus pittoresques divisées. Les guerres pour de minuscules territoires les opposaient continuellement._

 _Autant les Djinns toléraient à peine ces humains sauvages autant les Hommes craignaient ces êtres au pouvoir sans limites…_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

 _Aujourd'hui, 20 septembre, New York._

Derek se retint de soupirer à son tour. Voilà deux jours que la lampe magique trônait sur sa table basse et que des soupirs fréquents en sortaient. Peter n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles et Derek devait prendre son mal en patience, ce qui n'était pas simple. Il aurait pu ordonné au génie de se taire mais il préférait opter pour la solution de l'ignorer au maximum. Bien sûr, le jeune Hale aurait aussi pu le laisser dans sa lampe ! Mais cela faisait deux nuits qu'il était assailli par des rêves bizarres et il était intimement persuadé que le génie en était la cause. C'est donc plus que décidé qu'il se campa devant la lampe afin de confronter l'autre.

-Sors de là, grogna Derek, maussade.

Le génie ne se fit pas prier et sortit dans une gerbe de fumée bleutée. Il s'était composé un visage innocent et s'empressa de baisser servilement le buste en avant.

-Maître, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de parasiter mes rêves !

Derek n'était pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception !

-Vous rêvez de moi ? s'enquit le génie en levant un sourcil taquin.

-Te fous pas de moi !

-Loin de moi cette idée, Maître ! s'écria Stiles en prenant une expression scandalisée.

-Admets que tu traficotes mes rêves ! grogna Derek en ayant l'envie soudaine de secouer le génie comme un prunier.

Le génie sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis il se lança en bougeant ses mains qui produisaient des petites étincelles multicolores.

-Il est vrai que j'ai peut-être influencé vos rêves mais disons… que ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute !

-Pas vraiment de ta faute ?

-Oui ! C'est-à-dire qu'étant coincé dans la lampe je ne peux communiquer avec vous que par ce moyen !

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire ça !

-Si vous me laissez coincé dans la lampe, je ne pourrai malheureusement pas faire autrement !

-Je refuse que tu te balades dans mon appartement, je sais de quoi ceux de ton espèce sont capables !

-Très bien… mais vous passerez des nuits fort agitées dans ce cas-là… l'avertit le génie en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à continuer sinon je t'égorge avec mes dents !

Le génie fronça les sourcils et fixa son attention sur la très jolie dentition humaine de son maître. Pas sûr que ce dernier puisse mettre sa menace à exécution surtout avec de si inoffensives dents ! Derek sentit que sa tentative d'intimidation n'avait pas fait mouche. Il fusilla du regard ce génie de malheur.

-Avant de subir vos foudres, maître, je vous propose un… compromis ! Cette situation nous met tous les deux dans une impasse alors pourquoi ne pas essayer d'apaiser ces tensions naissantes ? Vous me laissez hors de la lampe, je jure de ne créer aucun problème et ainsi j'arrêterai d'envahir vos rêves, proposa Stiles avec un petit sourire conciliant.

-Sûrement pas ! gronda Derek horrifié à l'idée que ce génie machiavélique se balade dans SON espace !

-Très bien ! On se retrouve dans vos rêves, lui cria joyeusement Stiles en s'éclipsant dans une poussière bleutée.

Derek tourna le dos à cette foutue lampe et pria pour que Peter trouve un moyen et cela rapidement !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

 _Le lapin rose vif dansait sur la chanson de Oui-oui et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Lui ne pouvait que regarder en se demandant ce qu'il foutait là ! Un papillon surgit alors de nulle part et lui dit sur une voix de fausset :_

 _-Trois vœux ! T'as trois vœux à faire, laisse-toi tenter ! C'est soit ça, soit tu danses avec le lapin !_

 _Le lapin rose sautilla alors vers lui et tenta de lui faire… un câlin ?!_

Derek se réveilla en criant et tenta en même temps de se dépatouiller de sa couette. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était encore qu'un foutu cauchemar… Et cela le rendit d'autant plus en colère ! Il se leva et arriva au pas de charge dans le salon.

-Sors de ta lampe !

Le génie sortit de la lampe en baillant et en se frottant les yeux d'un air faussement fatigué.

-Maître ? Vous ne dormez pas ? s'enquit Stiles innocemment

-Non ! ça fait maintenant cinq nuits que tu m'envoies des rêves de merde ! Je ne dors plus ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça et tout de suite sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? demanda le génie en levant un sourcil ironique.

-Sinon je te tue, grogna Derek, catégorique.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Maître, fit le génie avec un air faussement compatissant.

Derek grinça des dents et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis : dormir ! C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il dit :

-Tu restes dans le salon et…

-Yesssssssssssss ! le coupa Stiles en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant déjà sa décision. Le génie vit son geste d'agacement et se composa un air sérieux.

-Donc tu restes dans le salon et tu ne fais aucun bruit, compris ?

-Vous êtes un maître formidable, le remercia le génie regardant déjà la télé avec convoitise.

-Et arrête de m'appeler Maître, marmonna Derek en quittant la pièce afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek ne put s'en empêcher, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon terriblement silencieux. Il vit le génie allongé dans le grand canapé avec l'air de visiblement dormir ! Mais ceux de son espèce ne dormaient pas, si ? La curiosité l'emporta et il s'en approcha d'un pas prudent. Bizarre de le voir… aussi inactif.

-Je ne dors pas Maître, je me concentre, le fit sursauter le génie tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Tu te… concentres, pourquoi ?

-J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi mon ventre me parle.

-Ton ventre te parle… répéta Derek, incrédule.

-Il grogne, un peu comme vous en fait.

-Ne pousse pas ta chance non plus…

-Bref ! Cette situation me turlupine quelque peu, je dois dire…

-Tu n'aurais pas faim par hasard ? demanda Derek, un brin ironique.

-Moi faim ?! Sûrement pas, je suis un génie, je n'ai pas de besoins aussi primaires que vous les humains !

-Besoins primaires ? Tu t'es vu toi prisonnier de cette stupide lampe ?! grogna Derek, agacé par les propos de ce génie qui se croyait supérieur.

-Mes pouvoirs n'ont aucune limite ! La preuve ! Je peux exaucer tous vos vœux ! s'enorgueillit Stiles en se relevant et en croisant les bras.

-Vœux, tu appelles cela vœux ?! Cela cause plus de mal que de bien !

-Oui, mais je suis superpuissant !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Très bien fais alors un vœu soi-disant impossible et je te montrerai qui a raison !

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je souhaite ?! Je souhaite que tu… s'arrêta brutalement Derek en se rendant compte qu'en se laissant emporté il avait failli commettre une grosse bêtise.

Stiles lui balança un sourire malicieux et Derek ne put en supporter davantage, il s'élança vers ce petit merdeux. Ce dernier éclata de rire et disparut pour réapparaitre plus loin pour échapper à la poigne de Derek. Le jeune Hale fit une seconde tentative qui se solda par un nouvel échec. Il poussa un juron en voyant le génie hilare. Le comique rigola un peu moins en voyant des points noirs danser devant ses yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui… gémit Stiles prit d'un vertige soudain et en se prenant brusquement la tête entre les mains.

Derek fronça les sourcils en voyant le génie vaciller et réagit par automatisme, en allant le soutenir du mieux qu'il put. Le génie semblait clairement faire un malaise à cause du manque de nourriture et il se sentait puissant ? En comptant bien cela faisait environ huit jours que le génie était sorti de la lampe. Et si… et si en étant hors de sa lampe l'emmerdeur magique se retrouvait confronté à des besoins humains ? Dormir ? La faim ? Cela semblait plus que possible … Il le souleva et le jeta, mais selon Derek l'installa, dans le canapé.

-Bouge pas, lui ordonna un peu inutilement Derek avant d'aller chercher du jus d'orange et un verre dans la cuisine.

-Je vais mourir, gémit pathétiquement le génie se sentant affreusement mal.

-Mais non, soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui tendant le verre de jus d'orange.

-C'est quoi ? s'enquit le génie malgré tout méfiant.

Après tout, son maître avait régulièrement des envies de meurtre à son encontre !

-Bois, ça te fera du bien.

-Ca ne me dit pas ce que c'est !

-Du jus d'orange !

-Je n'aime pas le jus d'orange !

-Tu n'en as jamais goûté !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Et voilà, ça recommençait ! Ils se chamaillaient comme deux gamins ! Derek se pinça l'arête du nez à bout de patience.

-Si tu ne bois pas tout de suite ce jus d'orange, je te le fais avaler de force, le menaça le jeune Hale.

-Vous n'oseriez pas !

-Tu paries ?

Le génie perçut clairement le ton décidé de son maître et il était maintenant intimement persuadé que ce dernier exécuterait sa menace. De mauvaise foi, il chopa le verre et en but le contenu d'une traite. Bon, il avait menti il n'en avait jamais bu mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si la couleur de la boisson ne prêtait pas à l'envie d'y goûter ! L'orange n'était pas sa couleur, il préférait le bleu ! N'empêche qu'il se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux ! Il ferma les yeux et se régala de cette étrange sensation, celle de sentir une vague d'énergie l'envahir. C'était décidé ! Il reprendrait du jus d'orange dès qu'il le pourrait !

-C'était délicieux ! s'exclama enfin Stiles en rouvrant les yeux.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek se retenait de le tuer, vraiment ! Mais entendre le génie lui poser une tonne de questions sans queue ni tête alors que cinq minutes avant il était à deux doigts du malaise, ça avait de quoi l'énerver pas mal ! Ce n'est pas du jus d'orange qu'il aurait dû lui donner mais des somnifères ! Ils étaient dans la cuisine et Derek confectionnait un sandwich afin que Stiles ne lui refasse pas le coup du malaise. Il ne le faisait pas par bonté d'âme, cela serait se méprendre ! Non, il voulait juste éviter d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras ! Encore que … un génie pouvait-il mourir de faim ? Ceux de son espèce étaient souvent décrits comme immortels mais entre mythe et réalité il n'y avait souvent qu'un pas !

-Donc le jambon c'est du cochon ? Pourquoi tu mets des tomates dedans ? C'est obligatoire ? Euurkk ne me mets pas de ce truc jaune ! Je n'aime pas le jaune ! Mais c'est quoi ? Je préférerais du truc rouge ! Ketchup ? C'est ça ? J'ai raison ? Dans les films que j'ai vus, j'ai remarqué plutôt, que vous les Américains, t'es américain ?

Et ça continuait comme ça sur le même registre ! Comme était-ce possible d'avoir un tel débit de parole ?! Derek avait pourtant clairement montré qu'il voulait qu'il la ferme et fissa ! D'habitude, il lui suffisait de balancer ce type de regard assassin à quelqu'un et la personne préférait carrément changer de trottoir ou de pièce ! Sauf que … pour le génie ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, voire pas du tout ! Puis il se rappela qu'il pouvait aussi lui ordonner de se taire !

-Tais-toi.

Le débit de paroles se tut brutalement et le génie lui balança un regard scandalisé. Derek s'autorisa pour sa part un petit sourire de victoire. Bon sang ce que cela faisait du bien ! Ce qui paraissait dingue c'est que Stiles arrivait par le regard à lui faire comprendre combien ce qu'il venait de faire était une pure injustice ! Sa tête était tellement comique à cet instant que Derek éclata de rire. Stiles lui tourna le dos d'un air boudeur. Cela eu le don de mettre le jeune Hale d'assez bonne humeur et d'aller s'installer dans le salon pour travailler.

Enfin essayer de travailler ! Stiles n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens et de lui envoyer des regards implorants. Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais décida que la mise en garde avait assez duré.

-C'est bon, tu peux reparler mais je te préviens je veux du silence !

-Vous pourriez faire le vœu d'être entouré de personnes muettes, Maître, maugréa le génie encore un peu fâché.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Maître !

-Oh ! Vous préférez votre Grandeur ? s'enquit le génie avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? grogna Derek en le foudroyant du regard.

-Loin de moi cette idée votre Majesté !

-Appelle-moi Derek, c'est tout !

-Dédé, c'est bien aussi ?

Seul un regard du jeune Hale lui fit comprendre qu'il dépassait clairement les limites. Le génie pouffa mais reprit tout de même la parole.

-Je veux que vous m'appeliez Stiles alors !

Derek grogna et accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Deal ! s'exclama alors le génie en tendant sa main pour sceller leur accord.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant le manège du génie. Ce dernier le fixa avec insistance la main toujours tendue.

-Deal et arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est pénible à force, soupira enfin le jeune Hale en serrant la main fraîche de Stiles.

Ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il acceptait de l'appeler par son nom que cela allait rendre leur cohabitation plus facile !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek remarqua trop tard que son oncle avait tenté de le joindre et qu'il lui avait laissé un message vocal.

- _Bon, Derek si tu ne me réponds pas au téléphone c'est que tu as, j'imagine une bonne raison ? Un génie à mater ? Après, je ne juge pas ! Je vois d'ici tes sourcils se froncer ! Trêve de plaisanterie ! Juste pour te dire que je pars quelques jours pour trouver des informations sur ton petit problème ! D'ailleurs tu savais qu'avant d'être appelé génie, ils étaient nommés djinns ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information sur le sujet, mais tu me connais cela ne me rend que plus obstiné ! Donc évite de faire des bêtises pendant mon absence ! Essaie aussi de C-O-H-A-B-I-T-E-R ! Je te connais t'as mauvais caractère, ne le nie pas ! Bon je te fais des bisous baveux ! Sois sage, neveu !_

Bon, c'était officiel, Derek allait tuer son oncle dès qu'il le pourrait !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek se leva, s'étira et fit ensuite sa série de pompe habituelle. Seulement vêtu de son bas de jogging, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon où il eut la surprise de ne pas y retrouver le génie. Il fronça les sourcils et renifla soudain une odeur étrangement appétissante qui le mena jusqu'à la cuisine.

Stiles était, semblait-il, en train de cuisiner. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fit presque sortir les yeux des orbites de Derek, non, c'était l'état lamentable de la cuisine ! La pièce était jonchée de coquilles d'œuf, de farine et de toutes sortes d'ingrédients pas forcément identifiables au premier coup œil. Le génie était sensiblement dans le même état mais semblait particulièrement concentré sur sa préparation. Il claqua des doigts et la bouteille d'huile qui était de l'autre côté de la cuisine apparut dans sa main. Il le versa dans une petite poêle puis ajouta une louche de ce qui ressemblait à une pâte à crêpes. Non à y regarder de plus près on pouvait voir une assiette remplie de pancakes à côté du génie sur une surface du plan de travail miraculeusement intact ! Si cela avait été possible de la fumée serait sortie du nez et des oreilles de Derek, tellement il était furieux. Bon sang ! Sa cuisine ! SA cuisine ravagée ! Le génie se retourna, le vit et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Hier soir, il montrait comment faire des pancakes à la télévision ! Je me suis dit que ça serait cool comme petit-déjeuner !

Soit le génie n'avait pas vu sa colère soit il l'ignorait sciemment !

-Tu as vu l'état de la cuisine ?!

-On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, lui répliqua très doctement Stiles avec soudainement des lunettes sans verre sur le nez qu'il remonta d'un air sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas un œuf que je vais casser mais ta tête !

-Tu sais que tes menaces révèlent un sérieux problème de communication de ta part ? Tiens prends un pancake, ça remonte le moral !

Sur ses paroles, il lui servit rapidement un pancake dans une petite assiette et lui mit d'autorité dans les mains. Derek n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Stiles était retourné cuisiner. Le jeune Hale remarqua alors l'heure et se souvint qu'il avait un rendez-vous important. Il jura, posa l'assiette sur le côté et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Quand Derek sortit de la salle de bain, il se dirigea tout de suite vers la cuisine. Stiles s'y trouvait toujours à faire ses maudits pancakes. Il n'avait peut-être pas le temps de le trucider mais au moins pourrait-il lui donner un avertissement !

-T'as intérêt à ce que la cuisine soit nickel avant ce soir !

Derek repartit ensuite au pas de charge vers la porte d'entrée. Faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties, ça pique et ça fait mal !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek arriva dans son spacieux bureau en maugréant, son rendez-vous avec une entreprise concurrente ne s'était pas bien passé. Les Argent faisaient vraiment chier ! Il aurait bien voulu racheté leur filiale sur le cosmétique. Enfin c'était Cora qui en avait envie mais il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait de pas avoir réussi à l'avoir. Sa nouvelle secrétaire toqua à sa porte et entra un bloc note dans les mains. Il se demanda qui l'avait embauché, Cora sans doute.

-Monsieur, votre grande sœur Laura a appelé, elle voudrait vous voir au sujet, je cite « de votre manque de vie sociale ». Comme je n'avais pas reçu de directive spécifique sur ce sujet, j'ai préféré lui expliquer que vous étiez occupé pour le moment. Christopher Argent a appelé au sujet d'un projet d'alliance mais étant donné son premier refus j'ai estimé que le mettre en attente ne vous serait que bénéfique. Aussi n'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous de 14 h avec Monsieur Beckers au sujet de futurs investissements dans le domaine du stylisme. Vous avez des demandes particulières pour aujourd'hui Monsieur ?

Derek fixa sa nouvelle secrétaire, impressionné par son efficacité et son professionnalisme. Première fois qu'il tombait sur une employée qui lui faisait un topo aussi détaillé ! La plupart de ses ex-secrétaires avaient la fâcheuse habitude de le regarder avec des yeux enamourés et de tenter d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens ce qui le rendait profondément irascible. Il ne cherchait pas une secrétaire pour faire de la figuration mais plutôt une secrétaire pour ses compétences ! Il regarda cette fois-ci son employée avec plus d'attention. Rousse aux yeux d'un vert déterminé et habillée d'un tailleur strict. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle portait un joli collier fait à l'ancienne. Elle était clairement là pour travailler. Derek ressentit un certain soulagement, enfin une qui n'essayerait pas de le séduire !

-Comment vous appelez vous déjà ? s'enquit le jeune Hale qui il devait l'avouer n'avait pas vraiment chercher à le connaitre avant.

-Lydia Martin, Monsieur.

-Eh bien Mademoiselle Martin, votre travail me semble satisfaisant. Pouvez-vous envoyer un mail pour spécifier à Monsieur Christopher Argent que tant que son père viendra torpiller notre projet d'alliance pour la filiale de cosmétique, je refuserais catégoriquement de discuter. Si ma grande sœur rappelle dites-lui que ma vie me convient parfaitement. Vous pouvez y aller.

Lydia Martin finit de noter ses demandes et sortit de son bureau. Derek se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit… une odeur de… pancake ? Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour trouver une assiette de pancakes sur son bureau qui n'y était pas avant ! Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva personne. D'un geste rageur, il mit le plat sur le côté et alluma son ordinateur. Se concentrer, se concentrer… Sauf que ça sentait divinement bon et qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin. Il y jeta discrètement un coup d'œil puis regarda l'ensemble de la pièce… Personne ne saurait s'il en mangeait un, si ? Rapidement, il roula un des pancakes et l'enfourna sans cérémonie. Bon sang, il y avait des pépites de chocolat dedans ! S'il dévora le reste des pancakes ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouva ça bon ! Non… c'était juste parce qu'il avait faim, voilà ! Le ventre plein et sa colère un peu apaisé, il remarqua qu'au fond de l'assiette, il y avait un petit mot :

 _Idée de vœu : avoir un super cuisinier à domicile ?_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Le génie utilisa bien évidemment ces pouvoirs pour nettoyer la cuisine, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à une tache aussi ingrate selon lui ! Il sourit en repensant à l'arrivée de son maître, pardon de Derek, dans la cuisine en mode torse nu. Jolie spécimen ! Il vit aussi que Derek avait oublié ses pancakes. D'un claquement de doigt il fit en sorte que le petit-déjeuner lui parvienne quand même. Il avait tout de même pris du temps pour confectionner ce repas ! Il bailla et fronça les sourcils en sentant une soudaine… fatigue ? Ah non ! Stiles se promit de ne pas s'endormir. Il était au-dessus de ça quand même !

D'un léger geste de la main une fumée bleutée l'entoura et il en sortit propre comme un sou neuf. Il y avait des avantages certains à avoir des pouvoirs ! Il s'installa ensuite devant la télévision et regarda une série qui lui plaisait pas mal : _Docteur Who_. Enfin quand la faim se fit ressentir, il se confectionna un sandwich ketchup, bacon, fromage raclette, cornichons, pommes de terre et salade pour faire bonne mesure ! Puis il revient devant la télévision et regarda avec une certaine fascination une série assez sanglante, _Game of Thrones_. Bon sang là-dedans, ils ne rigolaient pas ! En sentant ses yeux le piquer, il bougea jusqu'à la cuisine pour s'occuper. Il s'attela donc à la tâche de préparer des sablés, vu là encore une fois à la télé, merveilleuse invention des humains !

Une assiette à la main, il retourna devant la télé et zappa sur une chaine de dessin animé. Il dodelina de la tête, bailla une nouvelle fois et… s'endormit sans véritablement sans rendre compte.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

En rentrant dans son appartement, Derek perçut le bruit de fond venant de la télévision. Il arriva dans son salon d'un pas décidé pour y trouver… le génie endormi sur le canapé. Ce dernier produisait un léger ronflement et bavait allégrement sur un de ses coussins. Derek grogna mais se retint de le réveiller. Au moins comme ça il aurait la paix ! Visiblement même un super génie, notez l'ironie de la phrase, avait besoin de dormir. Sur cette pensée sarcastique, Derek alla vérifier l'état de la cuisine. Elle était étincelante de propreté et sur la table, il y avait une assiette remplie de petits sablés. Le jeune Hale leva les yeux au ciel mais prit discrètement quelques gâteaux avant de s'éclipser dans sa salle de sport, suer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal !

Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva Stiles, les cheveux aplatis d'un côté et une expression assez maussade sur le visage. Derek ne résista pas à l'envie de le titiller, pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui rendre la pareille !

-Dormir, t'as fait du bien ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi ! lui cria Stiles, visiblement scandalisé par cette simple idée.

-Explique ça à mes coussins, lui répliqua Derek sarcastique.

-Je… je me reposais les yeux !

-Tu…

Derek dut s'interrompre en entendant son portable sonner. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'appel venait de Cora. Il décrocha.

-Cora ?

-Coucou frérot ! Je suis à la porte ! Tu viens m'ouvrir ?

Derek se retint de jurer à voix haute, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle tombe face au génie ! Hors de question de la mêler à cette histoire ! C'était vraiment une journée merdique…

 **La suite dans le prochain épisode enfin chapitre !**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _calliope83 : Coucou ma petite calliope ! -) Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! J'avoue que je me suis, moi-même, bien amusée en écrivant ces scènes ! La situation va se développer au fil des prochains chapitres, j'espère que l'intrigue te plaira ! kissouuu !_

 _Kitsune Aquatik : Merci, j'ai moi-même adoré ta fic pour le sterek pack ! Ta cover est géniale et j'avoue que je suis assez fière d'avoir pour la première fois une image qui illustre parfaitement mon histoire -) Encore une fois, merci ! Kissouu !_

 _Khamoon : Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

 _Bayruna : heureuse que le début t'ait plu ! Leur cohabitation ne va pas être simple ! Kiss !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Hé hé, contente que cela plaise ! En effet Stiles va faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre Derek -) ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Kissouu !_

 _Akane : Merciii ! La suite sera démente, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizz !_

 _Nathydemon : Hi hi ! Tu vois Stiles est sorti de sa lampe au final ! -) Bizz !_

 _Juju : Stiles est tellement top en génie plein d'énergie, bon Derek est grognon et s'il y en a bien un qui va le faire sourire, c'est Stiles -) Kiss !_

 _Sylphideland : Merci -). Première fois que je me lance dans une histoire avec autant d'humour et de légèreté_ _J'espère que la suite continuera à et faire rire ! Kissouuu !_

 _ZephireBleue : Contente que tu aimes mon Stiles -)) J'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

 _loveyaoi-15 : ça me fait plaisir ! Contente que tu ais trouvé mon premier chapitre amusant, les autres seront sur le même registre enfin peut-être pas la fin ^^. Kissou !_

 _loclo4 : Merkii ! -) Heureuse que mon idée te plaise ! bizzzzzzzz !_

 _Guest : Merciiii ! -))_

 _FandeFic : J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en lisant le début de ton commentaire ^^ J'ai cru que la fic ne t'avait pas plu ^^ ! Piouuh soulagement quand j'ai lu la suite -). Tu as raison ! Trop de perfection tue la perfection ! Merci ! -) Ne t'inquiète pas pour « Beacon Hills une ville à feu et à sang », je m'y remets activement ! -) Biz !_

 **Aussi le prochain chapitre sera publié samedi prochain ! -) Je vous laisse, mon chocolat chaud, mon plaid, mon livre et mon canapé m'attendent !**

 **BBB !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

 **Trop contente que ma fic fasse des heureux ! ;-) Réponse aux commentaire en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Règles d'or et concession.

 _Une naissance chez les djinns était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, les enfants étant rares, chaque venue au monde était donc une célébration. Quand ils voyaient le jour, les bébés djinns avaient les yeux d'un violet pétillant qu'ils perdaient ensuite pour leur couleur définitive._

 _Les humains ne rencontraient pas ce problème de naissance, ces dernières étant multiples même si peu d'enfants arrivaient à l'âge adulte à cause de leurs conditions de vie difficiles._

 _Ce jour-là, le peuple des djinns était en ébullition. En effet, un accouchement allait avoir lieu, les djinns attendaient donc dans l'expectative. Dans la chambre de mise en monde, la mère poussa une dernière fois et le bébé apparut enfin. Un garçon. Avec un certain soulagement l'accoucheuse prit le nourrisson pour le nettoyer. En regardant l'enfant de plus près, la sage-femme vit que celui-ci n'avait pas les yeux d'un violet étincelant mais d'un vert clair et qu'il n'avait pas non plus cette aura magique qui distinguait chaque djinn à la naissance._

 _Le conseil des djinns se réunit alors pour statuer sur le cas de cet enfant différent. Ceux-ci étaient réputés pour leur grande sévérité. L'enfant fut observé sous toutes les coutures. Première fois qu'une situation pareille se déroulait chez eux. Cette affaire fit grand bruit et la décision fit plus de mal que de bien… Le nourrisson fut déclaré impur, il n'était tout simplement pas un djinn. La mère du bébé implora la clémence, son enfant était certes différent mais ne méritait-il pas l'amour ?_

 _Le conseil des Djinns arracha l'enfant à sa mère et décida de l'abandonner dans les montagnes de Derraban où ils en étaient sûrs, il y connaitrait un sort funeste._

 _Mais ils avaient oublié une chose : les humains. Ces derniers en voyant ce bébé abandonné y virent un signe, un cadeau de ces êtres puissants et effrayants. Ils le nommèrent Thai et s'en occupèrent avec dévotion. Le petit garçon développa des pouvoirs étonnants en opposition totale à ceux des djinns. Sa magie fonctionnait par la parole. Ce que les djinns ne savaient pas c'est que le premier sorcier était né, la troisième race venait de voir le jour... Thai grandit et au fil des années il ressentit une haine de plus en plus intense envers les djinns, ces êtres cruels qui l'avaient abandonné…_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek avait l'impression assez désagréable d'être un lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Il se retrouvait face à un problème de taille et ne savait absolument pas comme le gérer. Il raccrocha au nez de sa petite sœur, se retourna vers le génie et ne trouva rien de mieux à dire qu'un :

-T'as intérêt à passer inaperçu !

Puis il s'élança vers la porte afin de lui ouvrir. Cora était petite par rapport à lui mais il ne fallait certainement pas se fier à sa taille ! Cette dernière le toisait visiblement mécontente qu'il ait mis autant de temps à venir lui ouvrir. Les mains chargées de sacs, elle entra dans son appartement en le poussant sur le côté. Derek soupira et la suivit en croisant les doigts pour que Stiles se soit caché. En y repensant, il aurait très bien pu lui ordonner de retourner dans sa lampe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant… un chat blanc et noir arriver d'un petit pas bondissant vers eux. Cora poussa un petit cri de ravissement, lâcha ses sacs et s'agenouilla pour caresser le félin. Derek n'était pas idiot, pas besoin de savoir additionner deux et deux pour comprendre que le chat était en fait le génie.

-Bon sang Derek ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais adopter une adorable boule de poil ! Je croyais que tu détestais les chats !

Cora arrêta ensuite de lui parler pour roucouler et câliner le chat qui ronronnait bruyamment. Derek était sans voix et devait l'avouer ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Cela le mettait clairement dans une situation délicate ! Il n'aimait pas les chats car cela voulait forcément dire des poils partout, des traces de griffes sur les fauteuils… Bref, il n'en voulait pas ! Le fait que Cora voit le chat ferait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il n'en aurait plus ensuite ! Ce qui amènerait plein de questions donc des emmerdes… Il soupira et prit les sacs pour les transporter jusqu'au salon. Cora toujours devant avait pris le félin et l'avait installé confortablement sur son épaule. Derek profita du fait que sa sœur ne pouvait pas le voir et fusilla le génie du regard. Ce dernier osa alors lui faire un clin d'œil !

Cora s'installa dans le canapé et le chat, enfin Stiles, se dépêcha de se pelotonner sur les genoux de celle-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? marmonna Derek en se promettant qu'il ferait de Stiles le chat une toque…

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, dans ces sacs se trouve notre repas de ce soir ! Je suis allée en chercher dans notre restaurant chinois préféré et comme j'avais envie de te voir hors de notre travail, j'ai trouvé l'occasion idéale !

Derek vit clairement le chat fixer toute son attention sur les sacs d'où s'échappait des effluves plus qu'appétissantes. Il sourit, il avait peut-être une idée… Derek prit donc la nourriture chinoise afin de la disposer sur la table basse. Chez les Hale on mangeait d'abord, on parlait ensuite. Cora se jeta dessus et s'empressa de prendre en premier un rouleau de printemps. Elle croqua dedans avec délice. Le chat poussa des petits miaulements en fixant la jeune femme avec des yeux implorants. Elle ne résista pas et en arracha un petit bout pour le tendre au félin mais elle fut brusquement interrompue par son frère.

-Non !

Cora stoppa son geste et regarda son frère avec étonnement.

-Il a du diabète, il doit prendre une alimentation stricte, lui expliqua Derek en prenant un air affligé.

Stiles avait voulu le faire chier en se transformant en chat ? Eh bien Derek lui rendait la pareille ! Et vu l'air choqué du chat, ça en valait la peine !

-Ah mince le pauvre minou il n'a pas de chance ! D'ailleurs il s'appelle comment ton petit protégé ?

Derek prit son temps pour répondre, d'abord parce que cette question le prenait de court et ensuite parce qu'il s'appliquait à manger avec délectation ses nouilles sautées aux crevettes juste pour faire chier le génie ! Et ça c'était jouissif ! Tout en mâchant avec application, il chercha le nom qu'il pourrait donner, un truc qui ferait hurler Stiles… Tout d'un coup, il trouva !

-Chewing-gum, lâcha Derek en attendant avec impatience la réaction du génie.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre, vu le miaulement scandalisé que lâcha celui-ci ! Cora était elle-même étonnée par ce nom… plus qu'inattendu !

-Chewing-gum ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, il me suit partout, il me fait penser à un chewing-gum collé à ma semelle.

Le félin plissa des yeux et lui tira la langue. Cora était assez hésitante face à l'explication de son frère. En voyant l'expression de sa sœur, Derek décida d'adoucir la situation, sa sœur étant après tout une Hale, elle devinerait sinon qu'il y avait un truc bizarre dans cette histoire !

-Mais je le supporte assez bien, précisa-t-il.

Sa petite sœur dodelina de la tête et passa à d'autres sujets de conversation comme la nouvelle lubie de Laura : faire en sorte que son frère et sa sœur ne restent pas célibataires. Voilà un sujet où ils étaient d'accord et ils s'entraidaient régulièrement pour éviter les rendez-vous que leur grande sœur leur organisait.

-Tu ne devrais plus t'en inquiéter, Peter m'a dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, lui rappela Derek en s'en souvenant.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, habitude familiale, et grogna.

-Rassure-toi, Peter a tellement fait flipper Max qu'il a préféré casser…

Derek grimaça mais Cora ne semblait pas plus affectée que ça, après tout elle avait une forte tendance à changer de petits copains toutes les semaines. Laura, elle, filait le parfait amour depuis cinq ans avec son compagnon Nathanaël. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle voulait maintenant que son frère et sa sœur vivent la même chose. Cora préférait pour sa part profiter au maximum des beaux garçons qui l'entouraient. Derek optait pour célibat afin d'éviter les emmerdes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de multiplier les coups d'un soir. Par contre Laura laissait Peter tranquille, allez savoir pourquoi…

Stiles écoutait distraitement la conversation, bien sûr il retenait soigneusement toutes les bonnes informations ! Le truc positif quand on était un chat c'est qu'au bout d'un moment les gens autour vous vous oubliait, ce qui était parfait ! Roulé en boule, position ô combien merveilleuse, il réfléchissait à une vengeance digne de ce nom ! Derek avait osé lui donner un nom merdique et le priver de nourriture ! Ses moustaches en frémissaient encore d'indignation ! Ce repas chinois lui avait paru prometteur en plus ! Soudain, il eut une idée ! S'il avait pu il aurait laissé éclater un rire démoniaque mais il se retint, il ne s'agissait tout de même pas de détruire son image de chat super mignon et inoffensif !

Il se leva donc en s'étirant récoltant un compliment de la part de Cora. Puis il trottina vers le canapé où était installé Derek. Ce dernier aperçut son mouvement et il le vit froncer des sourcils d'un air méfiant. Stiles ne se laissa pas démonter et poussa un petit miaulement joyeux. Il sauta et atterrit près de lui. Il s'approcha dans le but assez évident de venir sur ses genoux.

-Non ! grogna Derek en ayant deviné l'attention de l'animal.

Cora fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la réaction de son frère. Derek le remarqua et serra les dents. C'est sûr qu'il ne donnait pas l'image d'un maître gaga de son chat ce qui allait commencer à être franchement suspect… Alors quand le chat recommença son manège, il laissa couler … Le félin visiblement satisfait commença à lui faire une danse de papous (faire ses griffes avec frénésie et amour) toutes griffes dehors. Derek se retint de crier et resta le plus possible impassible.

-Il t'aime ton chat, on dirait, rigola Cora en voyant le félin particulièrement concentré sur sa tâche, dans ce cas précis de faire des genoux de Derek du hachis.

Son frère lui offrit un sourire crispé tout en pensant aux mille morts qu'il infligerait à ce foutu génie. Foutu génie qui lui jubilait ! Vengeance ! Après une longue et douloureuse danse de papous, Stiles se roula en boule et ne bougea plus des genoux du jeune Hale.

Derek se détendit progressivement en ne sentant plus Stiles lui labourer les genoux. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un poids pas trop lourd et chaud. Il ne le dirait jamais mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Cora lui parla de ses projets de vacances et il l'écouta distraitement malgré tout bercer par le ronronnement du chat-Stiles. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il le caressait, il s'arrêta tout de suite en espérant que le génie ne l'ait pas remarqué ! Sa sœur partit tard dans la nuit et franchement Derek ne chercha pas la confrontation et préféra aller se coucher directement.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Quand Derek se rendit dans le salon, il put voir Stiles, redevenu humain, allongé dans le canapé et dormant profondément. Il leva les yeux au ciel et afin de bien finir de se réveiller il prit une grande tasse de café bien serré. Le génie apparut soudain, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'assit lourdement. Le jeune Hale ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était amusant de voir un Stiles aussi mal réveillé de si bon matin, le sommeil ne lui réussissait pas ! Il en oublia presque la soirée passée. Presque.

-Quand je dis passer inaperçu, ça veut dire rester invisible ou mieux disparaître, l'avertit Derek en reprenant une expression sérieuse.

-Je me suis transformé en chat, j'aurai pu me transformer en alligator, marmonna Stiles tout en dessinant des symboles bleus sur la table qui disparaissaient rapidement.

-Je ne rigole pas, je ne veux pas que ma sœur soit mêlée à ça !

-Au moins, elle, elle est gentille ! D'ailleurs ses caresses à elle étaient parfaites ! répliqua le génie en lui tirant ensuite la langue.

Un gamin ! Il avait un gamin en face de lui ! Derek préféra éviter de rentrer dans son jeu et l'ignora superbement. Il pensait que Stiles se tairait mais c'était visiblement mal le connaitre ! En effet sa curiosité refit surface.

-Tu bois quoi ?

Derek sourit intérieurement et lui remplit une tasse, sans mettre de sucre, avant de lui tendre.

-Tu n'as qu'à tester, lui proposa-t-il donc.

Le génie ne se méfia pas et prit une grande gorgée de ce liquide sombre … qu'il recrachât aussi sec !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Non, vraiment pas. S'il confectionna des gâteaux en se trompant entre le sel et le sucre, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Inattention, ça arrivait, pas vrai ? Derek refusa d'entendre ses explications et le renvoya dans sa lampe pendant une journée entière ! Après cet incident un calme tout relatif s'installa entre les deux colocataires provisoires. Une forme de statu quo.

Stiles continuait de lui proposer régulièrement des idées de vœux et Derek continuait fermement à faire la sourde oreille. Finalement c'était comme regarder un match de tennis en mode rapide.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagic

Stiles soupira frustré de ne pas trouver le film qu'il avait regardé pour la première fois en sortant de sa lampe ! Il n'avait même pas pu en voir la fin ! Il se souvenait du nom. _Star Wars_. Mais ne réussissait pas à le trouver ! Il aurait pu demander à Derek mais… il n'avait pas non plus envie de passer encore pour un débile.

Le génie sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il regarda l'horloge murale, il était dix-sept heures trente. Normal, comme tous les jours sauf le dimanche qui était visiblement sa journée de repos. Derek entra au pas de charge dans le salon, fronça les sourcils en le voyant et toujours sans un mot se dirigea vers sa chambre. Stiles trouvait toujours que Derek n'était pas des plus bavard ! Bon il avait certes regardé la télé toute la journée mais il s'était aussi creusé la cervelle pour trouver des idées de vœux pour son maitre et autant le dire ce n'était pas simple d'en trouver ! Il tendit distraitement l'oreille en entendant Derek se diriger et entrer dans la salle de bain. Il devait bien manquer d'un truc quand même …. En y réfléchissant … Mais bien sûr ! Il se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre. Il ouvrit avec un certain empressement la porte de la salle de bain et s'exclama, fier de sa trouvaille :

-J'ai trouvé ! Tu as besoin d'une compagne ou d'un compagnon ! Tu peux faire le vœu d'en avoir un ou une parfait(e) !

Stiles s'attendait plutôt à des remerciements pour son idée génialissime mais tout ce qu'il eut fut…

-Sors d'ici tout de suite ! gueula Derek visiblement furax tout en cachant ses attributs intimes.

-Tu sais j'en ai vu des tonnes de corps nus masculins et il y en a même qui m'ont demandé de leur grossir leurs …

-Dégage de ma salle de bain !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles s'était assis dans le canapé et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Après tout, il avait seulement voulu lui rendre service ! Peut-être aurait-il dû s'annoncer avant d'entrer ?

Quand Derek arriva dans le salon, habillé et les cheveux encore mouillés, il avait encore des envies de meurtres sur ce génie de malheur ! Entrer comme ça dans SA salle de bain pendant qu'il prenait sa douche en plus ?! Il aimait son intimité ! Merci bien ! Le génie le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Ma salle de bain, mon intimité, lui grogna Derek.

-Je voulais te faire part de mon idée et…

-Je prenais ma douche, Stiles !

-Tu es très bien constitué tu n'as carrément pas à avoir honte, le rassura le génie ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il était en colère.

-Retourne dans ta lampe et n'en sors que quand je te l'ordonnerai ! marmonna Derek en se passant une main agacée sur les yeux.

Stiles poussa un soupir boudeur et retourna sans un mot de plus dans sa lampe, qu'avait-il fait pour tomber sur un maître aussi grognon et incompréhensible ?

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek tentait de se concentrer, vraiment ! Il grogna, se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, relu pour la énième fois le même texte, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, grogna une nouvelle fois et fixa son attention sur son travail. Il regarda l'heure, soupira en voyant que seulement cinq minutes venaient de passer alors que pour lui cela faisait forcément plus longtemps dans sa tête ! On toqua et Lydia fit son entrer avec une pile de dossier. Il se retint à grande peine de soupirer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la concentration le fuyait !

-Tout va bien, Monsieur ? s'enquit sa secrétaire en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

-Oui, oui…

-Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas, vous semblez … contrarié ce matin.

Derek se frotta les yeux en se disant que oui il se sentait assez contrarié. Mais le pourquoi restait encore un mystère.

-Vous vous êtes disputé avec quelqu'un ? Vous savez moi cela m'arrive assez souvent de me prendre la tête avec un de mes amis, lâcha Lydia tout en lui tendant des papiers à signer.

Derek n'avait pas l'intention de répondre mais…

-Je ne me suis pas disputé avec un ami, grogna-t-il.

Non, Stiles n'était pas son ami ! Un indésirable ? Oui. Un chieur ? Sûrement ! Lydia acquiesça sans rien ajouter mais elle avait comme… une lueur triste dans le regard, certainement un effet d'optique. Mais cela poussa malgré tout Derek à ajouter :

-C'est juste mon colocataire provisoire, il est très chiant…

Voilà, il l'avait dit ! C'est vrai Stiles était finalement une sorte de colocataire, le terme semblait approprié.

-Oh ?

Derek se rendit soudain compte que cela sonnait bizarre qu'il puisse avoir un colocataire. C'est vrai, pourquoi lui Derek Hale s'encombrerait-il d'un colocataire ? Il était riche, possédait plusieurs propriétés, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il réfléchit et trouva une idée.

-Je l'héberge pour un ami, je rends service le temps de quelques semaines.

-Votre colocataire a des problèmes d'argent ?

Derek s'accorda un temps de réflexion et préféra opter pour une réponse finalement assez honnête.

-Son logement lui est inaccessible pour l'instant.

Ce qui n'était pas faux !

-Cela ne doit pas être simple pour lui, ne plus avoir de chez soi c'est douloureux, souffla la rousse, le regard soudainement lointain.

Elle semblait parler d'expérience.

-Là, c'est surtout moi qui en souffre, grommela Derek.

-Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer son nouvel espace, suggéra Lydia en faisant une petite moue.

-Peut-être. Mais entrer dans la salle de bain alors que la personne prend sa douche, cela ne se fait tout simplement pas !

Voilà il l'avait dit, bizarrement le dire, en parler lui permettait d'extérioriser au moins un peu la tension matinale. Pourquoi il en parlait à sa secrétaire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée ou plutôt il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Oui c'est sûr. Mais avez-vous mis des règles au préalable ?

-Des règles ?

-Oui. Dans toute bonne colocation, c'est bien de mettre en place des règles d'or. Par exemple, qui fait le repas ? Ou les heures de la salle de bain. C'est assez simple mais ça peut aider.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se dit que cela pouvait être une bonne idée.

-Je vous conseille de les noter, lui dit Lydia en lui souriant gentiment.

Derek hocha la tête, choppa une feuille et retrouva tout de suite sa concentration pour faire ce travail. Lydia allait partir mais s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder.

-Pensez aussi à y faire des concessions, ajouta-t-elle.

-Des concessions ? demanda Derek dubitatif en relevant la tête.

-Oui, je ne sais pas, par exemple vous pourriez lui autoriser d'utiliser un espace autre que sa chambre dans votre appartement, lui expliqua Lydia.

Derek tenta de ne pas culpabiliser en se rappelant qu'il laissait Stiles dormir sur le canapé du salon… Il avait peut-être été un peu dur ? Il secoua la tête agacée par cette réflexion.

-Mais lui autoriser ça, cela serait comme accepter cette colocation, répliqua le jeune Hale dans un soupir.

Il venait enfin de mettre le doigt dessus ! S'il l'autorisait à vivre librement dans son appartement, cela serait comme …accepter sa présence, non ?

-Pas forcément. Faire des concessions c'est aussi un moyen de mettre un équilibre en place, c'est un mal pour un bien, j'en faisais souvent avec mon compagnon. Et puis vous m'avez dit que ce n'était que provisoire, donc c'est vous qui serez gagnant au final, lui dit Lydia avec une certaine logique.

Derek lâcha un soupir, après tout pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait au moins essayer.

-Merci, Lydia.

-De rien. Discuter permet souvent de mettre à plat les problèmes et de les regarder sous un nouvel angle.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Si Derek rentra plus tard ce soir-là, c'est d'abord parce qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec sa filiale qui gérait la maçonnerie, un problème de mauvaise gestion. Implacable comme toujours, Derek avait licencié le patron et en avait nommé un autre. Cora nommait cette méthode « le Dark vadoresque », vous savez la scène où Dark Vador tue et nomme un nouveau capitaine ? Eh bien Derek faisait pareil sauf qu'il ne tuait personne. Cora estimait que c'était sensiblement la même chose, les patrons licenciés sortant traumatisés de leur session avec le Hale. Le reste de sa journée, il l'avait passé à noter des idées de règles d'or puis l'avait couché au propre. En entrant dans son appartement, il prit le temps d'encadrer le fameux papier et de l'installer sur le mur en face de la télé. Il se plaça ensuite devant la lampe et ordonna au génie d'en sortir. Ce dernier se matérialisa face à lui et resta silencieux.

-Je crois que l'on s'est mal compris ce matin, commença Derek calmement, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que pour mieux se comprendre il faut que l'on installe des bases. J'ai encadré des règles d'or en face de la télé.

Derek lui montra du doigt et Stiles toujours aussi muet alla les regarder de plus près. Le génie restait silencieux parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois coincé dans sa lampe. Il y avait dix règles et il les lut avec sérieux.

 **Règles d'or de la cohabitation**

 **-Il est interdit de gêner l'intimité de l'autre colocataire, cela comprend : son moment dans la salle de bain, son espace personnel (sa chambre, le bureau).**

 **-Utiliser l'espace cuisine implique ensuite un nettoyage rigoureux de l'ensemble de la pièce !**

 **-Pas de bruit dans l'appartement de 23h au soir à 7h du matin.**

 **-Le colocataire doit choisir s'il fait à manger le matin, le midi ou le soir. Un planning sera mis en place en temps et en heure.**

 **-Chacun son espace dans le frigidaire.**

 **-Ne pas fouiller, ouvrir, subtiliser les affaires de l'autre colocataire.**

 **-Chacun son espace dans la salle de bain.**

 **-Le colocataire doit s'engager à nettoyer tous les trois jours l'appartement et cela chacun son tour (la magie n'est pas autorisée dans ce cas-là précis).**

 **-Les colocataires doivent discuter et ne doivent pas se donner d'ordre sauf cas d'absolue nécessité.**

 **-La discrétion est exigée quand des invités viennent dans l'appartement.**

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant la règle qui spécifiait l'interdiction d'utiliser de la magie dans le cadre du ménage.

-Pas de magie pour faire le ménage ? Mais mais !

-Tu n'utilises pas la magie pour faire le ménage mais moi je m'engage à éviter de te donner des ordres, le coupa Derek campé sur ses positions.

Stiles resta bouche bée un moment puis :

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Non. Nous allons devoir cohabiter et j'ai moi-même fait des concessions, rappela justement le Hale.

Le génie lâcha un petit soupir dépité mais accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Tu peux aussi utiliser une des chambres d'ami, comme ça tu arrêteras de traîner dans le salon, grommela Derek en allant se chercher à boire dans la cuisine.

Stiles le suivit, stupéfait.

-J'ai … j'ai le droit à une chambre ?

-Oui, celle que tu veux, marmonna Derek dans un soupir.

-Oh merci ! Une chambre c'est cool !

-J'ai aussi mis une brosse à dents pour toi dans la salle de bain.

Derek se répéta que c'était pour mettre un équilibre dans la cohabitation, que cela la rendrait plus vivable.

-Oh je n'en ai pas besoin, un claquement de doigt magique et je suis propre !

-Tu utiliseras cette putain de brosse à dents et cette putain de douche, grogna Derek à bout de patience.

Devant le ton brusque de Derek, Stiles préféra éviter de pousser un peu trop loin le bouchon. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation mais ne retenait qu'une chose à cet instant : il avait le droit à une chambre ! Il se dépêcha alors d'aller la choisir, c'était un choix important tout de même ! Derek soupira de soulagement en entendant le génie galoper joyeusement dans l'appartement. Soudain il sentit son portable vibrer. Il fronça les sourcils et lut le sms qui était de sa grande sœur Laura :

 _Tellement hâte de voir ton chat ! Tu as finalement un cœur tendre sous ton armure ! Je viendrai te voir dès la fin de mon voyage ! T'aime frérot !;-))))_

Soupir. Cette histoire de chat aller le coller encore trèèès longtemps…

 **Hi hi ! Alors bien, pas bien ? ;-)**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _calliope83 : j'adore faire de l'humour, ça remonte toujours le moral je trouve ! Oh journée de merde ? Arff j'espère que ce chapitre te boostera aussi :-) ! Kissou ma petite Calliope (tout ce qui est petit est mignon ;-)) !_

 _nathydemon : Eh oui Stiles est sorti ;-) Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles va tout faire pour ne pas retourner dans sa lampe ;-)) Kissouuu !_

 _juju : Contente de te faire rire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :-) Kissouu !_

 _Kitsune Aquatik : Oui tu as eu du flair pour la cover ! :-) Merciii, je suis très heureuse que la fic te plaise ! ;-)) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !_

 _kamkam85 : Oui Stiles est un grand comique ! Hé hé ! La suite t'a plu ? ;-) Bizzzz !_

 _ZephireBleue : Contente que la mise en place de l'histoire te plaise tant ! ;-) Stiles découvre les plaisirs humains et ce n'est pas fini ^^. Oui Stiles et Derek n'arrêtent pas de se battre, maintenant qui domine qui ? ^^ Lydia qui porte un collier ancien ? Hummmmmm je ne sais pas (sourire mystérieux) … Kissouuu !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Merciii ! Stiles ne devient pas humain mais il peut ressentir des besoins humains ;-) J'adore les pancakes, ma grande sœur en fait avec des morceaux de poires, de pommes et des pépites de chocolat ;-) ! Oui Lydia est tip top ! ^^ J'espère que tu as adoré Cora ;-) ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !_

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! La suite samedi prochain !**

 **BBB !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les caribous !**

 **Vous savez que je vous adore ? ^^ Piouuh je suis surbookée en ce moment et vos commentaires me font un bien fou ! :-) Comme d'hab je réponds à vos commentaires en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Le coloc'

 _Thai n'avait qu'un seul but en tête : faire payer au prix fort ces djinns qui se croyaient tellement supérieurs. Sa haine était puissante et il l'a transmis à ces si malléables humains. Il était fier d'avoir transformé cette peur en une colère ardente. Après tout pourquoi les humains seraient obligés de vivre dans les montagnes ? Ne méritaient-ils pas ces plaines verdoyantes ? Il leur promit de leur donner leur dû mais pour cela il allait falloir faire preuve de patience. Thai était intelligent, très intelligent. Il savait en bon tacticien que la patience pouvait être une bonne alliée et en effet cela paya…_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

 **Tâches ménagères :**

 _Lundi:_

Stiles = repas midi et soir

 _Mardi :_

Stiles = repas midi et soir

 _Mercredi:_

Stiles = repas midi et soir + ménage

 _Jeudi: _

Stiles = repas midi et soir

 _Vendredi:_

Derek = repas soir

 _Samedi:_

Derek = repas midi et soir

 _Dimanche:_

Derek = midi et soir + ménage

Stiles fit la moue en lisant une nouvelle fois le planning repas et ménage placardé en dessous des règles d'or. Il trouvait qu'il y avait eu un peu de triche quand même ! Le matin n'était pas compté dans les repas car ce n'était pas bien compliqué de se beurrer une biscotte ! Derek n'avait pas compté le midi en semaine puisqu'il ne rentrait pas mais Stiles se ferait quand même un repas ! Donc si on comptait bien Derek ferait le repas cinq fois par semaine alors que lui les confectionnerait huit fois ! L'autre avait été intraitable et n'y voyait aucune triche de sa part… En plus il allait devoir faire le ménage SANS magie ! Le génie soupira et se rassura après tout Derek ne serait pas là mercredi…

Comme on était dimanche, Derek pouvait profiter tranquillement d'un bon livre dans son canapé moelleux du salon. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Stiles qui faisait les cent pas, il se retint à grande peine de grogner. Aujourd'hui, le génie avait clairement la bougeotte ! Comme il voulait du silence il avait estimé que la télé devait rester éteinte, ce qui n'avait pas plu au génie. Derek voulait bien faire des concessions pour la bonne cause mais il y avait quand même des limites !

Stiles lâcha un soupir dépité en fixant Derek lisant son foutu bouquin. Il s'ennuyait tellement ! D'un pas lourd, il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa chambre. Il sourit, voilà qui le remettait quelque peu de bonne humeur ! Il s'écroula sur son lit et chercha ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'occuper. Il se releva et fouilla ses grands placards, peut-être trouverait-il un truc intéressant ? Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une boîte de couleur bleue et dorée. Monopoly. La curiosité l'emporta et il l'ouvrit. Après tout, la boite était dans la chambre donc selon toute logique elle était à lui, non ?

Derek vit un Stiles arriver d'un pas sautillant tout en secouant … une boîte ?

-Dereeeek ! Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

-Non.

Réponse claire, nette et précise, comme toujours. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

-Alleeeez ! Derek !

-Non.

-Tu parlais de concessions hier !

-Je parlais de concession, pas de torture.

-Tu n'aimes pas jouer au Monopoly ?

-Je n'aime pas les jeux de société.

-T'as peur de perdre surtout !

-La manipulation ne fonctionne pas non plus avec moi.

Stiles gémit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Derek.

-Tu es d'un cruel !

-Merci, j'essaie de m'y appliquer comme je peux, lui dit Derek avec petit sourire sarcastique.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Moi pas, je lis.

-S'il te plaît !

-Toujours non.

-On joue une partie et je te promets que je te laisse tranquille pour le reste de l'après-midi !

-Monte les enchères.

-Hein ?!

-Si je joue une partie de Monopoly, il faut que ça vaille le coup et là j'y perds plus que je n'y gagne. Donc c'est toujours non.

-D'accord ! J'arrête de t'embêter pendant une semaine !

-Pas assez.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est énorme ce que je te fais comme proposition !

-Tu peux trouver mieux.

-D'accord alors je fais tes corvées repas le weekend prochain !

-En plus d'une semaine où tu me laisses entièrement tranquille ?

-T'es dur en affaire !

-Toujours, répliqua Derek avec un sourire carnassier.

-D'accord ! Deal ?

-Deal, accepta Derek en serrant sa main tendue.

Stiles installa avec empressement le monopoly sur la table basse.

-C'est moi qui fait la banque ! s'exclama le génie.

-Je ne te fais aucune confiance, c'est moi la banque, pas de négociation possible, grogna Derek en choppant la boîte pour la mettre de son côté.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste !

-Rien n'est juste dans ce monde, sourit sombrement Derek en commençant à distribuer l'argent.

Stiles fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras. Pour lui, c'était surtout Derek qui était injuste !

-Eh ! s'anima soudain le génie, je suis sûr que j'ai le droit à deux billets de cinq euros !

-Non !

-Si !

-T'es chiant !

-Peut-être mais j'ai dit que j'arrêterai de t'embêter que la semaine prochaine, aujourd'hui ne compte pas ! sourit Stiles, toujours aussi malicieux.

Derek grommela quelque chose sur le fait de jeter un génie par la fenêtre.

-Je t'ai entendu ! s'écria le concerné scandalisé.

-Tant mieux ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver dans ce cas !

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu paries ?

En voyant l'air parfaitement sérieux de Derek, Stiles préféra rester silencieux le temps qu'il finisse de distribuer les billets.

-C'est moi qui commence ! s'écria le génie en prenant les dés.

Derek lui concéda ce point. La partie commença doucement malgré Stiles qui protesta quand il fallut attendre un tour avant d'acheter. Derek fit taire ses protestions d'un regard. Rappelons tout de même, la menace d'un jeté par la fenêtre si le génie allait trop loin. Tous les deux étaient terriblement ambitieux et n'aimaient pas l'idée de perdre. Ils se donnèrent donc à fond et les cartes furent rapidement distribuées. A cet instant, le Monopoly ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un simple jeu de société.

-Ah non ! T'es tombé sur ma ville ! Tu dois payer ! cria Stiles, en voyant le pion de Derek sur une de ces propriétés.

-Je viens de lancer mes dés, tu as remarqué trop tard que mon pion était sur une de tes villes ! Donc je ne paie pas.

-Faux ! Je suis sûr que tu triches !

-Tu as été inattentif, c'est ta faute ! La prochaine fois au lieu de compter tes billets, observe la partie !

-Je proteste !

-La banque est de mon côté donc je continue ! fit Derek sur un ton suffisant.

-C'est toi la banque, ce n'est pas juste !

-N'oublie pas que je suis très fort en lancer, le menaça Derek.

-Mauvais joueur, marmonna le génie en le fusillant du regard.

Derek continua à jouer en ignorant les grimaces que lui envoyait Stiles. Le jeu se déroula un peu plus calmement jusqu'à un nouvel incident. En effet, le génie venait de calculer que s'il faisait un trois avec les dés, il pouvait tomber sur le parc gratuit et donc se faire une tonne de fric ! Il lança discrètement un regard à Derek qui ne le regardait pas. Utiliser un peu de magie, ce n'était pas vraiment de la triche, si ? Non ce n'était qu'un petit coup de pouce selon le génie. Il lança les dés et les orienta comme il le voulait. C'était sans compter le regard aiguisé de Derek.

-Je t'ai vu, dit-il le plus calmement possible.

-De quoi ? demanda Stiles innocemment.

-Tu viens d'utiliser la magie et c'est de la triche !

-N'importe quoi !

-Stiles, grogna Derek sur le ton d'un avertissement.

-Prouve-le alors, fit Stiles sûr de lui.

-C'est simple sois tu relances les dés sans magie soit je te balance par la fenêtre !

-Pffff !

-Je ne rigole pas.

-Change de menace, ton disque est rayé ! chantonna le génie, fanfaronnant.

Derek se leva à bout de patience et Stiles partit en courant en gloussant. Allez savoir comment une course poursuite s'engagea dans l'appartement et le Hale réussit à faire tomber le génie qui riait aux éclats.

-T'es impossible, soupira Derek en secouant la tête mais en maintenant toujours fermement Stiles.

Le génie était tellement insouciant que cela en était assez déstabilisant pour Derek. Stiles le fixait maintenant avec des yeux brillants d'amusement.

-Tu peux enlever tes mains de mes côtes, ça chatouille, pouffa le génie.

Alors que d'habitude il n'agissait pas de cette manière, Derek décida de faire le contraire et gratouilla exprès ses côtes, une bonne punition selon lui ! Stiles eut beau se débattre en hurlant de rire, Derek tint bon.

-Pitié ! l'implora enfin Stiles en se tortillant pour se libérer de son étreinte.

-Tu promets de ne plus tricher avec ta magie ? lui demanda Derek avec un air implacable.

-Cruel dilemme, gloussa le génie.

Derek intensifia ses chatouilles comme représailles. Il dut se retenir de rire ou de sourire mais il fallait avouer que l'hilarité de Stiles était assez communicative. Stiles se tordait de rire et lui demanda une nouvelle fois d'arrêter.

-Tu jures de ne plus recommencer ?

-Je le jure ! cria Stiles, n'en pouvant plus de ce traitement.

Derek le lâcha et se releva pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé, il ne le dirait pas mais cette bataille l'avait laissé complètement crevé et un brin…euphorique ! Le génie mit un peu plus de temps avant d'arriver, il se tenait encore les côtes mais avait un sourire joyeux aux lèvres et s'exclama :

-Allez avoue, on a bien rigolé !

-Non pas du tout.

Il mentait et ils le savaient tous les deux.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut mais n'avait aucune idée du rêve qu'il avait bien pu faire. Dommage, il aurait aimé rêver, cela semblait agréable pour les humains ! Il sortit du lit et bailla. Depuis qu'il dormait dans un lit et plus dans le canapé, il se réveillait plus tard. D'ailleurs, Derek devait déjà être parti vu l'heure. C'est pour ça qu'il fut assez surpris de le trouver dans le salon à lire. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Derek partirait peut-être plus tard. Stiles prit le temps de se faire des toasts avec du beurre et surtout de la gelée de groseille. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce petit-déj, il ne mangeait plus que ça le matin ! Il retourna dans le salon et en voyant toujours Derek en pleine lecture, il s'interrogea. Etait-ce normal qu'il soit encore là ? Selon ses calculs, on était mercredi donc… il ne voyait vraiment pas !

-Tuuuu ne devrais pas être au travail ? lui demanda le génie en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Derek releva la tête de son bouquin et lui offrit un petit sourire ne laissant présager rien de bon.

-J'ai pris ma journée, comme je suis mon propre patron cela ne pose aucun problème, lui expliqua Derek visiblement satisfait.

Stiles acquiesça pas franchement convaincu et passa devant le planning sans s'arrêter avant de brusquement revenir pour fixer ce maudit papier. Cinq mots terribles : Mercredi, Stiles, ménage et sans magie. Aujourd'hui on était mercredi ! Merde ! Bon il pourrait utiliser la magie quand même et… Soudain il se rappela le sourire suffisant de Derek et le fait qu'il allait rester toute la journée… Re-merde !

-Un problème Stiles ? s'enquit Derek, l'air de rien.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! l'accusa tout de suite le génie.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Stiles plissa des yeux en voyant son air faussement innocemment, ce qui était assez inhabituel sur son visage. Il grogna, une habitude à force d'être au contact de Derek, et se détourna pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine afin de réfléchir à un plan.

-Le matériel de nettoyage est au fond du couloir, la porte en bois ciré, l'informa Derek un sourire dans la voix.

-Gros chieur, marmonna le génie récoltant un petit rire de l'intéressé.

Si ça mettait Derek de bonne humeur, tant mieux pour lui ! Cet homme semblait se repaitre du malheur des autres ! Bon peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu mais il avait des raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur là ! Il tenta de se rassurer, peut-être que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ? S'il le faisait maintenant, il serait rapidement tranquille !

Remontant ses manches imaginaires d'un geste décidé, le génie ouvrit la fameuse porte en bois ciré. Il y avait plein de… trucs. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, on n'avait pas besoin d'autant de machin pour faire le ménage, si ?

-Tu devrais commencer par la cuisine.

Stiles poussa un cri en se retournant pour voir Derek qui le fixait clairement moqueur.

-Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?!

-Ca résoudrait une partie de mes problèmes.

-Ah ah très drôle ! marmonna Stiles pas du tout amusé.

-Passe un coup d'eau dans la cuisine.

-Euh… Franchement ça ne serait pas plus simple de faire le souhait d'avoir un super domestique ?

-Toujours non. Tu auras besoin du seau, lui spécifia Derek avant de retourner dans le salon.

Le génie se gratouilla la tête en tentant d'analyser les paroles de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais fait le ménage donc il n'avait aucune idée du comment procéder. Donc un coup d'eau avec un seau… Après tout si Derek le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Concentration. Stiles tenait fermement son seau d'eau et se préparait à le balancer dans la cuisine, le plus difficile serait d'en déverser sur la totalité du carrelage, tâche relativement compliquée ! Mais Derek avait bien précisé un coup d'eau donc cela devait pouvoir se faire ! Finalement faire le ménage était assez amusant ! Il souffla un bon coup et jeta la totalité de son seau sur le carrelage… inondant avec brio la pièce. Derek arriva sur ses entrefaites et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant… ça ! Le génie le vit passer par tout un panel de couleurs. Cela alla d'un blanc crayeux à un rouge vif défrayant la chronique. Cette fois-ci pas besoin de faire un dessin à Stiles pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Tu as inondé ma cuisine, articula enfin Derek.

-Je… tu m'as dit de passer un coup d'eau dans la cuisine avec le seau… lui dit le génie d'une petite voix ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser.

-Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre de balancer un seau d'eau dans la cuisine ?!

Stiles secoua la tête négativement. Le ménage chez les humains était d'un compliqué !

-Mais je peux faire tout disparaître ! s'empressa de répondre Stiles.

-J'y compte bien ! Va chercher une serpillère et éponge moi tout ce bordel !

-Une... serpillère ? Mais non je voulais dire avec ma magie !

-Sûrement pas ! Pas de magie !

-Mais mais !

-Tout de suite ! le coupa Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Éponger le carrelage d'une cuisine tout cela sur la surveillance d'un maniaque de la propreté se révéla être une … tâche que le génie se promit de ne plus réitérer ! Derek le suivait maintenant partout afin d'éviter toutes catastrophes.

Épuisé, Stiles vit avec soulagement qu'il ne restait plus que le bureau de Derek à faire. Soulagement total ! Comme pour la chambre de Derek, il ne devait y passer qu'un coup d'aspirateur. C'est à ce moment-là que son implacable surveillant reçut un coup de fil et sortit du bureau en lui lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, monsieur ronchon ne lui ferait-il jamais confiance ? Il sourit, il allait faire en sorte que la moquette soit impeccable ! Il avait hâte de voir la tête de l'autre en voyant le résultat ! Mettant plus de vigueur à la tâche, il donna un grand coup avec l'aspirateur dans l'une des étagères. Manque de bol pour lui c'était celle pleine de jolies statuettes de loup. Une seule tomba, ce qui était finalement un coup de chance ! Il grimaça en voyant les bouts de porcelaines éparpillées dans la pièce. Merde. D'un geste du bras il la reforma en un seul morceau, il sourit et celle-ci apparut dans sa main. Catastrophe évitée ! Soudain il entendit le pas si distinctif de Derek revenant vers le bureau. Zut zut ! Il fonça vers la bibliothèque afin de replacer la statue pour éviter que monsieur grognon ne se doute de quelque chose ! Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il se prendrait l'aspirateur et qu'il percuterait tellement fort l'étagère que cette fois-ci toutes les statuettes s'écraseraient au sol ? Pas lui en tout cas. Et lui qui avait tellement hâte de voir la tête de Derek… Celle-ci fut en effet mémorable mais pas vraiment comment lui l'escomptait …

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles releva la tête de son assiette et croisa le regard plus que tueur de Derek, il la rabaissa aussitôt. Bon, il devait encore lui faire la tête…Il lui avait pourtant proposé de rafistoler les statuettes avec sa magie mais Derek n'avait rien voulu entendre, selon lui elles n'avaient plus la même valeur. Du coup pour calmer sa colère, le génie avait fait une pizza comme offrande pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Peine perdue ! Cela ne semblait tout simplement pas suffire ! Stiles lâcha un petit soupir et opta pour un silence prudent, c'est dommage il avait senti qu'il y avait une sorte d'entente entre eux ces derniers jours ...

Derek vit le génie le fixer une nouvelle fois. Franchement ce n'était pas le moment ! Il l'obligea à baisser le regard, eut la satisfaction de voir Stiles le faire et put se concentrer sur son repas. Allez savoir comment le génie avait su qu'il aimait les pizzas avec des pommes de terre et du fromage raclette ! Ne surtout pas montrer qu'il trouvait ça bon ! Sa colère commençait malgré tout doucement à retomber, surement à cause de la pizza. En voyant ses statuettes de loup brisées au sol lui avait donné de fortes envies de meurtre, il avait refusé que le génie utilise sa magie, selon lui quand une chose était brisée, elle devait le rester, sinon cela ne bousculait-il pas l'ordre des choses ? La magie n'était finalement qu'une illusion. C'est comme-ci en réparant la statue, le génie en fabriquait une pâle copie selon lui. Il avait pris du temps en plus pour réunir cette collection ! A chacun de ses voyages, il faisait en sorte de trouver une statue de loup, elles étaient uniques pour lui. Il aimait cet animal, le loup avait quelque chose de sauvage, de magnifique. Et le génie les avait brisés… Le connaissant assez bien maintenant c'était sûrement à cause de sa maladresse … Il retint un soupir, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi sévère…

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

En ce jeudi matin, Derek fut soulagé de partir de l'appartement, ce silence pesant commençait à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Silence qu'il avait lui-même instauré hier… C'était dur de revenir en arrière, surtout pour lui Derek Hale ! Il grogna sur le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser auprès de Stiles, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait merdé dans cette affaire ! Il s'installa dans son fauteuil en face de son ordinateur. Lydia entra avec un dossier et Derek ronchonna plus qu'autre chose. Sa secrétaire resta calme et attendit qu'il finisse de signer tous les documents avant de demander l'air de rien. Elle tripota distraitement son collier fait à l'ancienne et se décida à parler.

-Un problème, Monsieur Hale ?

-Non, non, marmonna Derek.

-Sûr ? s'enquit Lydia en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Derek n'était vraiment pas du genre à se confier mais alors pas du tout sauf … que sa secrétaire semblait être quelqu'un de confiance et qu'il avait le soudain besoin d'en parler ! Il avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver dans le même cas de figure que la dernière fois où Lydia lui avait donné des conseils… Cela commençait à devenir répétitif !

-Mon colocataire, grommela-t-il.

-Ah vous voulez parler de votre colocataire provisoire ? sourit Lydia.

-Oui.

-Encore un désaccord ?

-Il cassé quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur.

Derek était sûr d'avoir raison dans cette histoire, c'était lui la victime dans ce cas de figure donc pas besoin de culpabiliser !

-Il l'a fait exprès ?

Derek se souvint du visage décomposé de Stiles et de son regard plus que désolé…

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je me suis énervé.

-Ah…. Sans vouloir allez au-delà de mes prérogatives, vous avez un caractère assez volcanique, j'imagine assez bien la suite….

Il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu… Lydia reprit.

-Il s'est excusé ?

-Oui.

-Et c'était quand ?

-Hier.

-Vous vous êtes reparlé ensuite ?

-Non. Disons que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne me parle pas.

-Qu'est qui vous embête finalement ?

-De quoi ?

-Vous semblez embêté, c'est bien de savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne me sens pas embêté !

-D'accord, mais quelque chose vous titille !

-Ma colère était légitime !

-Oui mais ?

-Je… Eh bien maintenant il y a comme une tension !

Derek avait du mal à mettre des mots sur tout ça. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il commençait à s'habituer à la présence exubérante du génie et que ce soudain silence le gênait !

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ? lui demanda Lydia sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Non ! ça serait comme avouer que j'ai eu tort !

-Très bien alors tentez quelque chose de plus subtile pour rétablir le dialogue, suggéra-t-elle.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, aime-t-il quelque chose en particulier ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, il n'allait tout de même pas devoir offrir quelque chose pour se faire pardonner ? Vu le regard de Lydia, cela semblait pourtant être le cas.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, grogna Derek, catégorique.

-Très bien c'est soi la méthode subtile, soit le pardon, soit vous restez dans votre silence gênant ! Alors vous choisissez quoi ?

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek arriva dans l'appartement avec deux sacs dans les mains, il soupira et entra dans le salon. Il savait que Stiles préparait à manger vers 21 h donc en arrivant à 20 h avec le repas il ne risquait pas le doublé. Le génie était sagement installé dans le canapé à regarder la télévision.

-J'ai ramené à manger, marmonna Derek en montrant les sacs au génie.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire ravie.

-De la nourriture chinoise ? s'enquit le génie avec lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais se détendit légèrement. Il sortit les plats des sacs et les disposa sur la table basse. Le génie, lui, se dépêcha d'aller chercher des verres et de l'eau. Stiles regarda le tout avec énormément de curiosité.

-Tu devrais commencer par les rouleaux de printemps, lui conseilla Derek faussement agacé.

Stiles lui sourit joyeusement. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait plus à un gamin ouvrant ces cadeaux. Il en prit un et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

-Il y a quoi dedans ? lui demanda le génie curieux.

Derek se prêta donc au jeu et finit par lui expliquer ce que contenait chaque plat. Méthode subtile avait dit Lydia, eh bien cette méthode payait !

 **Alors satisfait du chapitre ? -)**

 _Réponses aux commentaires_ _:_

 _calliope83 : Heureuse que mes préambules aiguisent ta curiosité ;-) ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! kiss !_

 _ZephireBleue : Frustrée ?^^ Tu y es presque pour l'histoire des djinns mais seulement presque ^^. Oui les règles de collocation vont aider à ce que ça se passe mieux entre eux et tout doucement Stiles va se faire une place. Oui Stiles a comme … une fêlure que vous découvrirez ensuite … Niark niark ^^ Kissouuu !_

 _Bayruna : Oui, la relation entre Stiles et Derek évolue mais tout doucement ;-) Contente que cela te plaise ! Bizzz !_

 _Nathydemon : Niark, Derek méritait d'avoir les genoux réduit en charpie :-))) ! Vive les chats ! :-) Oui que Stiles ait son propre espace me semblait important. Stiles n'aura pas besoin de payer, Derek veut juste qu'il participe au ménage ;-). Bizz !_

 _Yugai : Oui j'imaginais trop la scène avec Stiles en chat faisant une danse de papous à Derek ;-)), il fallait l'écrire ! Kiss !_

 _Guest : Merciii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bizz !_

 _Juju : Stiles en chat est carrément dément :-) La scène de la salle de bain était mûrement réfléchi ^^ Kiss !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : hello ^^ ! Oui Cora est chouette ! Comme j'adore les chats et que j'adore Stiles, j'en ai donc fait une combinaison ;-) ! Oui les règles de cohabitation permettent un équilibre entre les deux et ça peut leur permettre de mieux s'entendre ;-) Oui Lydia est hyper top, c'est une sorte de médiatrice ^^. Ce soir pour moi, c'est crêpes ! hi ^^ Kissouuuu !_

 _kamkam85 : merciii ! :-) Oui la tronche de Derek était épique ^^ ! La suite t'a plu ? ^^ Kiss !_

 **La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, samedi ou dimanche (selon mes disponibilités ^^)**

 **BBB !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà !**

 **Je m'excuse de ne le poster que maintenant mais j'ai bossé toute la journée donc … encore désolé ! Piouhh ! (Vivement les vacances !) Vos commentaires me font particulièrement plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Une routine bien huilée.

 _Laissons le récit de Thai de côté pour l'instant, bien sûr nous allons y revenir mais pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire je me dois de-vous conter quelque chose d'autre avant. Cela remonte un peu avant la naissance de Thai. Cette année-là fut exceptionnelle dans la mesure où il y eut plusieurs naissances djinns, sept au total, deux filles et cinq garçons. Ces enfants furent élevés ensemble et devinrent un groupe particulièrement soudé. Mais nous allons nous intéresser plus particulièrement à l'un des garçons. Pourquoi ? Il faut savoir que sa mère était un djinn très influent au sein du peuple mais pas seulement. En effet, chaque djinn a une particularité dans ses pouvoirs et cette djinn avait des pressentiments qui s'avéraient souvent exacts. Cette djinn eut donc un fils qu'elle nomma Solntse. Elle l'aima au premier regard et tout le monde le sait l'amour d'une mère est quelque chose de terriblement puissant. Sauf que… elle ressentit aussi que son enfant courait un grave danger, elle ne savait pas quand mais quelque chose d'horrible allait lui arriver dans l'avenir. Une terrible inquiétude la consuma alors dans le plus grand secret elle utilisa sa magie pour lui créer un sort de protection. La magie djinn est quelque chose de complexe, d'assez instable et un brin capricieux, ce sort peut parfois évoluer de manière tout à fait inattendue …_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek garda un œil attentif sur ses pommes de terre afin qu'elles ne grillent pas. Stiles était occupé à parler de… Il tendit l'oreille. Bon visiblement le génie était lancé sur un sujet concernant une série fantastique. A intervalle régulier, il hochait la tête pour éviter de le vexer, il savait que sinon qu'il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps ! Il regarda le calendrier et vit qu'il était déjà le 17 novembre et… bon sang ! Eh bien oui cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Peter et aussi…que Stiles avait envahi son appartement ! Il ne ressentit pas de la colère juste une vague d'agacement. Après tout ils avaient réussi à cohabiter et il fallait l'avouer qu'à part des disputes (beaucoup) et quelques bêtises (pour la plupart venant de Stiles), ils ne s'étaient pas encore entretués. Miracle ! Ils respectaient le planning dans l'ensemble et c'est surement ce bout de papier qui permettait d'éviter un bain de sang ! Derek s'accommodait de la présence bruyante de l'autre et non il refuserait de dire qu'il appréciait ne serait-ce qu'un peu le génie !

Derek déposa une grande côtelette d'agneau dans l'assiette de Stiles. Il ignora le regard critique du génie et lui rajouta ensuite des pommes de terre. Il s'assit et se prépara à manger mais c'était sans compter l'interruption de Stiles.

-J'ai vu un reportage aujourd'hui, tu sais que manger plus de légume est meilleur pour la santé ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, commença à manger tout en sachant que le génie ne s'arrêterait pas, cela serait mal le connaitre sinon !

-Trop de viande ce n'est pas bon aussi, du coup pour la semaine prochaine ça sera plus de légumes verts, termina le génie sur un ton décidé en commençant à découper sa viande.

-Bonne nouvelle puisque ce n'est pas toi qui fait les courses, conclut Derek sur le même ton que le génie.

Stiles lui lança un regard scandalisé.

-Ta santé est en jeu, Derek !

-Ma santé se porte bien.

-Ce n'est pas en faisant que du sport que tu te porteras bien dans quelques années !

-Ce n'est pas en restant avachi devant la télé qu'une certaine personne va avoir une bonne hygiène de vie, répliqua Derek toujours aussi calme.

-Sauf si la personne en question mange de manière équilibrée !

-Cette personne devra alors dire adieu aux pizzas et aux plats chinois.

-Pas du tout ! Une fois de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

-Tu vois ? Nous avons mangé des poireaux, des petits pois, des haricots verts et des lentilles cette semaine. Je te rappelle aussi que nous n'avons mangé qu'une seule fois des pizzas. Tu t'énerve donc encore une fois pour rien, lui répliqua Derek sachant très bien qu'il remporterait haut la main cet échange verbal.

Stiles, toujours aussi immature, lui tira la langue, Derek se retint de justesse de faire de même, il ne s'agissait tout de même pas de passer pour un gamin !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek fut interrompu dans son travail par un coup de fil venant d'un numéro inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils mais décrocha quand même.

-Neveu ! Rassure-moi tu es seul ? s'enquit Peter dans un chuchotement.

-Peter ! Putain ça fait deux mois que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles !

-Oh c'est bon ! Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai eu quelques problèmes et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te contacter trop tôt ! Bon, rassure-moi tu as réussi à résister à la tentation de faire un vœu ?

-Des problèmes ?

-Hummm disons que je vais me faire discret pendant un petit moment, histoire que ça se tasse mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! s'offusqua Peter toujours en murmurant.

-Non, je n'ai fait aucun vœu ! Mais toi-même tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question !

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, Derek.

-… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis étonné… marmonna Derek avant de continuer, et tu as trouvé une solution à mon problème ?

-Hum pas exactement, pas pour l'instant. Par contre j'ai trouvé des informations sur ton génie et tu peux être rassuré ce n'est pas un génie maléfique. Il est décrit comme un djinn curieux des humains et qui tentait de faire comprendre à ces semblables que les Hommes devaient être considérés autrement. Tu ne crains avec lui, c'est déjà un bon point pas vrai ?

Derek n'avait pas eu besoin de Peter pour se rendre compte que Stiles était inoffensif mais il se retint de lui dire.

-Oui… j'imagine.

-Ah aussi, il ne faut pas qu'il sorte de l'appartement ! Rassure-moi il est resté à l'intérieur ?

Après deux mois de silence, Peter lui disait ça ? Il se retint de grogner. A sa connaissance Stiles était plus intéressé par la télé que par dehors donc il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire. Mais ce qui le préoccupait c'était surtout le pourquoi de cette demande.

-Il n'est pas sorti une seule fois depuis son arrivé, pourquoi ne doit-il pas sortir ?

-Il se pourrait…que certaines personnes lui veuillent du mal.

Derek resserra inconsciemment ses doigts sur le combiné.

-Qui ? demanda t-il seulement.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas pour l'instant tout du moins ! Je dois rassembler encore des documents et cela peut prendre encore un peu de temps….

-C'est ça qui te met en danger ? s'enquit Derek, malgré tout inquiet pour son oncle.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une super cachette !

Derek s'interrogea enfin sur pourquoi son oncle chuchotait.

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Eh bien pour ne pas le réveiller !

-Hein ?!

-Ah merde ! Je dois te laisser !

Et Peter raccrocha sans cérémonie.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Il fallait avouer une chose, deux mois cela pouvait être terriblement long quand on restait enfermé dans un appartement. Heureusement l'appartement en question était grand mais le génie ne rêvait que d'une seule chose depuis à présent trois semaines : sortir ! Voir ce monde si étrange et pourtant si intrigant ! Au début, il ne se posait pas la question mais maintenant c'était différent. Le souci majeur à cette envie était bien entendu Derek. Il avait l'intime conviction que ce dernier refuserait qu'il sorte. La raison semblait toute trouvée, en effet Derek était visiblement toujours persuadé qu'il était un danger. Donc il ne lui demandait pas pour éviter d'être déçu. Il devait avouer qu'il avait assez peur de retourner dans sa lampe avant de même de pouvoir voire le monde extérieur …

Stiles décida, pour éviter de déprimer, de fixer son attention sur la chaine de télé qui diffusait des musiques. Il était assez fasciné par cette culture où la chanson avait une telle place ! Il se laissa donc submergé par une des chansons de Justin Timberlake : _What Goes Around… Comes around._ Les peines d'amour étaient terribles chez les humains ! A la réflexion, toutes les histoires d'amour humaines finissaient mal ! Ensuite, il aima beaucoup la musique d'Eminem et de Rihanna : _Love the way you lie._ C'est surement au moment où commença la chanson _In my arms_ de Kelly Minogue que Stiles se retrouva à se déhancher furieusement au beau milieu du salon ! Les musiques s'enchainèrent et le génie dansa en inventant à chaque fois sa propre chorégraphie ! Après tout personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir et Derek était allé travailler donc autant en profiter pour se laisser aller !

Quand Derek rentra chez lui, il n'eut pas à tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour entendre une musique assez forte venir de son appartement. Heureusement que l'immeuble lui appartenait et que personne d'autre n'y vivait sinon les voisins se seraient plaint ! Franchement, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Stiles en pleine … danse. Il se demandait pourquoi jusque-là il n'avait pas remarqué que le génie était … aussi captivant. Comment était-il possible d'avoir autant d'énergie ? Le génie se tourna vers lui et fut visiblement ravi de le voir parce qu'il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant le bonheur, c'était comme perdre d'un seul coup ses repères et de ressentir cette espèce de joie en constatant que le sourire était pour vous et pour vous seul. C'était … Derek se secoua et repoussa ses idées gênantes. Il passa ensuite devant le génie afin d'éteindre la télévision, ces tympans en soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Oh allez Derek ! Tu ne peux pas éteindre la musique comme ça !

-Je t'empêche de devenir sourd, lui répliqua le jeune Hale en s'exilant dans la cuisine.

Stiles le suivit en ronchonnant. Derek s'empêcha de sourire en l'entendant faire.

-Ce soir, c'est haricots verts ! se vengea alors le génie.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel comme seule réponse et se mit à travailler avec en bruits de fond un génie qui déblatérait sur tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui à la télévision. Derek était au moins soulagé sur un point, Stiles n'était visiblement pas intéressé par l'extérieur puisqu'il semblait vouer une sorte d'addiction pour la télé, voilà un problème réglé !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Après s'être préparé un gâteau au chocolat, Stiles alla s'affaler dans le canapé. Il avait vu que le chocolat était un bon antidépresseur, non il ne déprimait pas enfin pas vraiment. Il ne détestait pas être là mais … il voulait aller dehors ! Il aimait bien l'appartement mais il préférait quand il y avait Derek. Précisément il n'aimait pas être seul. Au moins quand Derek était là, il pouvait lui parler, aller l'observer à son insu quand il faisait du sport (ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'autre avait un corps de dieu grec !), jouer avec lui et même se disputer avec lui ! Encore une fois il alluma la télé et zappa. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un reportage sur Derek ! Impressionné et heureux d'en apprendre plus, il se cala confortablement dans le canapé. La présentatrice, une blonde pulpeuse, prit la pose et commença à parler.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du célèbre Derek Hale. Nous le connaissons tous en tant que patron de la grande entreprise Hale Corps. Pourtant son histoire ne commence pas là… »

A ces mots, des photos commencèrent à défiler montrant tout d'abord une jolie femme brune tenant contre elle un bébé. Stiles sourit en déduisant que c'était Derek bébé avec sa mère.

« Nous nous souvenons tous de sa mère Talia Hale, une femme au tempérament d'acier. Avant que Derek ne naisse, elle avait déjà eu une fille, Laura Hale. C'était Talia Hale qui dirigeait son entreprise d'une main de fer. Le père de Derek, Kyle Milanovich, était un artiste célèbre notamment pour ses peintures à la laque. Couple assez improbable, ils étaient malgré tout très soudés. Talia a eu ensuite un dernier enfant, Cora Hale. »

Des photos continuaient de défiler montrant un homme brun pinceau à la main avec un sourire rêveur. Une photo de trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon qui souriaient tous joyeusement. Laura, Derek et Cora. Une photo de famille avec les deux parents qui serraient contre eux les trois enfants vus précédemment. On sentait un amour fort dans ces photos, c'était une famille heureuse. Le génie trouva le petit Derek hilarant, il avait hâte de toucher un mot de cela au Derek adulte !

« Talia Hale avait d'ailleurs un frère plus jeune qu'elle, Peter Hale, qui vivait avec eux. C'était finalement une famille atypique. Peter Hale se maria avec Helena Mors mais continua à habiter dans le manoir de sa grande sœur. »

Une photo d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu qui affichait un sourire moqueur apparut soudain à l'écran. Puis une seconde photo avec le même homme, surement Peter, mais cette fois-ci accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde à l'air timide prit place. Bon sang ! Après réflexion tous les mecs Hale était beau à tomber ! Question de gène sans doute !

« Derek était alors un petit garçon de six ans à peine quand un drame le priva de ses parents et de sa tante. En effet, de manière accidentelle le manoir Hale a pris feu emportant avec lui Talia Hale, Kyle Milanovich et Helena Mors. Peter Hale, Derek et ses sœurs ont survécu de justesse, un miracle selon les pompiers. »

La photo d'un manoir en ruine fit son apparition sur l'écran. Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux en prenant soudain conscience de ce que Derek avait traversé. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi grognon et renfermé ! Le génie se fustigea de lui avoir dit qu'il pouvait réaliser tous ses vœux ! Il n'avait pas précisé alors qu'il lui était impossible de ramener les morts à la vie ! Bon sang ! Et si Derek souhaitait que sa famille soit ressuscitée ?! La présentatrice continuait de parler mais Stiles n'écoutait plus, estomaqué.

« C'est Peter Hale qui a alors prit les trois orphelins en charge. Il les éleva mais entre l'oncle et le neveu, les relations furent plus que tumultueuses ! Derek grandit et très rapidement prit son essor dans le monde des affaires. Peter Hale lui donna alors les clés de l'entreprise et disparut dans la nature.

En amour, Derek Hale est célibataire mais il n'est clairement pas resté puceau ! Il enchaina les relations sans lendemain. Rappelons aussi que Derek ne fait pas de distinction quand il s'agit de coucher avec un homme ou une femme ! Souvent cela a d'ailleurs fait les gros titres de magazines à scandale et… »

Le génie se demandait comment il allait annoncer à Derek qu'il y avait des limites à ses pouvoirs, il serait surement dévasté ! Selon Stiles, il était évident que son vœu le plus cher serait une résurrection d'une partie de sa famille ! Le génie, agacé de ce bruit de fond, éteignit la télé et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, malade à l'idée de décevoir Derek.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek était vraiment étonné que Christopher Argent accepte toutes ses conditions pour leur accord. Cela l'arrangeait fortement bien sûr, mais c'était bizarre quand même ! Bon avouons que le plus étrange était d'avoir Christopher Argent face à lui, dans son bureau. Il n'en laissa rien paraitre évidemment ! Son concurrent était semble-t-il d'excellente humeur, ce qui était aussi rare que lui acceptant d'avoir tort.

-Le contrat me semble plus qu'acceptable, acquiesça Christopher, le stylo déjà en main.

Derek remarqua que son concurrent semblait assez … pressé, il regardait régulièrement sa montre.

-Vous êtes prêt à signer ? demanda Derek seulement pour la forme.

Chris s'empressa de signer.

-Pressé ? commenta Derek.

-Je me prends une semaine de vacance, répondit seulement Christopher Argent avec un petit sourire.

Bon ça c'était encore plus étrange, Christopher ne prenait jamais de vacance, c'était un travailleur acharné et beaucoup de monde se demandait si ce chef d'entreprise ne dormait tout simplement pas dans son bureau. Derek ne laissa rien paraitre de sa surprise, le salua et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas voir Stiles ne pas l'accueillir, il arrivait au génie de rester vautrer dans le canapé. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans le salon et Derek fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans toutes les pièces en finissant pas la chambre de Stiles. Avec un certain soulagement, il trouva le génie recroquevillé sur le lit.

-Stiles ? Alors tu as décidé de migrer du canapé jusqu'à ton lit ? Cela n'a pas été trop dur ? s'enquit Derek, amusé à l'idée d'embêter le génie.

Le génie se retourna vers lui comme surprit qu'il soit là. Derek se figea, Stiles semblait … triste ?

-ça va Stiles ?

Stiles se frotta les yeux et des paillettes violettes voletèrent à ce geste.

-Je … je… balbutia le génie presque au bord des larmes.

Derek se figea ne sachant pas quoi faire à cet instant ! Merde de merde… Qu'est-ce qu'une personne normale ferait dans ce type de situation ? Il imaginait très bien Lydia le fixer d'un air consterné et lui dire implacable : le réconforter. Il grimaça mais il n'était juste pas doué dans ce domaine ! Stiles continuait de bégayer et ses propos n'avaient tout simplement aucun sens. Derek serra les poings et décida, vaillamment, de prendre la situation en main.

-Stiles, tais-toi et viens avec moi dans la cuisine.

Voilà, un ton ferme et décidé ! Derek se félicita en voyant Stiles le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Il venait d'avoir une idée, il se souvenait avec pincement au cœur de sa mère lui faisant un chocolat chaud pour lui redonner le sourire quand ça n'allait pas. Il fit asseoir le génie d'autorité. Il mit du lait sur le feu et fit tomber dedans des carrés de chocolat noir. Voilà la recette pour un bon chocolat chaud, celle de sa mère. Il remplit deux tasses et les installa sur la grande table.

-Bois, ordonna-t-il au génie.

Stiles lui lança un regard un peu perdu mais s'exécuta pour une fois docilement, une première ! La question était pourquoi Stiles était triste ?

-Merci… pour le chocolat chaud, murmura le génie en regardant le fond de sa tasse maintenant vide.

-Ma mère le faisait comme cela, ça me redonnait toujours le sourire, lui confia Derek naturellement.

Et là le génie craqua.

-Je suis désolé ! pleura soudainement Stiles.

Derek regarda affolé, le génie sangloter.

-Stiles, Stiles ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses ! dit Derek en haussant le ton vers la fin pour que l'autre l'entende.

Ce dernier s'arrêta brutalement et le regarda d'un air coupable.

-Stiles ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Je suis désolé…

-Oui ça je sais mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu es désolé, le coupa Derek.

-Je… Je t'ai menti, je ne peux pas exaucer tous tes vœux…

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? demanda Derek, interloqué.

-Je ne pourrais pas ressusciter ta famille, c'est une de mes limites dans mes pouvoirs…

-Ressusciter ma famille, répéta le jeune Hale n'y comprenant décidément rien du tout.

-Oui…

-Comment as-tu entendu parler de ça ? l'interrogea Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un reportage sur toi, lâcha Stiles en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Derek acquiesça et soupira. Cela lui paraissait logique qu'à un moment donné le génie tombe sur un reportage sur lui, même cela ne l'enchantait pas que le génie puisse connaitre tout ça.

-Stiles, je n'aurais jamais fait le vœu de ressusciter mes parents, je te l'ai dit je ne ferais aucun vœu.

-Mais tout le monde veut quelque chose !

-J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

-Mais…

-Non ! Mes parents et ma tante sont morts, point ! Je ne veux plus en parler ! le coupa Derek de manière brusque en se fermant complètement.

Derek ne laissa pas le temps au génie de faire autre chose puisqu'il s'exila dans sa salle de sport. Ce sujet le mettait toujours sur les nerfs, c'était tellement plus facile de ne pas en parler, de mettre cette peine sous clés… Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle cet évènement qui lui avait arraché une partie de sa famille. Les années passant, il ressentait maintenant un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il ne restait que quelques photos de leur famille que les journalistes exhibaient constamment, cela le mettait en rage, lui donnant l'impression que l'on volait leurs moments d'intimité. Alors il avait écouté les conseils de Laura, se souvenir juste de ses petits moments joyeux, un moyen d'atténuer la douleur de la perte. A cet instant, il avait juste envie de faire des pompes, des tractions, se fatiguer pour mieux oublier…

Transformé en petite sourie, Stiles observait Derek avec culpabilité. Encore une fois il avait tout fait capoté, Derek refuserait maintenant de lui parler, peut-être même le renverrait-il dans la lampe… Merde ! Mais… Oui ! Derek lui avait fait un chocolat chaud donc lui-même devait trouver quelque chose à lui offrir ! Logique ! Le cadeau était trouvé : une statuette de loup ! Mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il sorte dehors pour en chercher un ! Chose élémentaire à savoir sur sa race : il lui était impossible de créer un objet, il pouvait faire apparaitre un objet du moment qu'il sache où il était ! Il sourit, s'il allait dehors pour trouver un cadeau à Derek, cela serait moins condamnable, non ? L'autre lui pardonnerait sans problème !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek avait été d'humeur maussade sur le reste de la soirée et cela n'avait fait que renforcer la détermination du génie pour sa petite surprise ! Patiemment, il attendit que l'autre parte travailler et quand il entendit la porte claquer, il bondit un peu surexcité. Aujourd'hui, marquerait sa première sortie ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot et pour éviter d'attirer l'attention il piqua un pantalon et une chemise à Derek. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit en sorte qu'ils soient à sa taille. Bon, il était plus que prêt ! Stiles sortit d'un pas d'abord un peu hésitant, avant de partir il verrouilla la porte en posant le doigt dessus.

Une ville, c'était grand, genre immense ! A la télévision cela paraissait moins effrayant et moins bruyant ! Un peu perdu, Stiles tentait de s'y retrouver et c'était moins simple que prévu ! Il manqua de se faire écraser plusieurs fois, on lui marcha une centaine de fois sur les pieds et il se prit plusieurs insultes car il marchait d'un pas mal assuré. Une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans sa gorge et il se retint de justesse d'utiliser ces pouvoirs. Il se rassura, en un claquement doigt il pouvait retourner à l'appartement. Sauf que têtu comme une mule, il se refusait de retourner lâchement en sécurité. Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se caler sur le rythme de ces citadins. Il devait trouver le cadeau ! Après une longue marche, il entra, poussé par la curiosité, dans un grand magasin qui proposait des jeux pour enfant. Fasciné il parcourut les rayons et finit dans un qui vendait des animaux en peluche. Elles étaient tellement mignonnes ! C'est là qu'il la vit ! Une magnifique peluche de loup gris ! Ce n'était peut-être pas une statuette mais restait malgré tout un loup ! Il l'a pris avec lui et se dirigea vers les caisses. Heureusement qu'il avait vu des séries télé qui lui permettait de savoir comment les humains procédaient ! La personne devant lui ouvrit son porte-monnaie où plusieurs billets y étaient. Stiles d'un léger mouvement de la main fit apparaitre l'un de ses billets dans sa propre poche. Voilà un bon moyen selon lui pour payer son achat, il n'en ressentait pas une grande culpabilité, après tout il n'avait subtilisé qu'un seul billet !

Stiles sortit ensuite de ce grand magasin, tout sourire. Il était tellement fier de lui-même ! Serrant la peluche contre lui, il se demanda s'il ferait une nouvelle fois le chemin à pied ou qu'il utiliserait la magie pour arriver plus vite à l'appartement. Il heurta quelqu'un ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber par terre. Le génie s'inquiéta tout de suite pour la peluche, il se releva aussitôt et l'épousseta soigneusement. Rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas abimée, il leva les yeux et se figea, tétanisé.

-Alors, Stiles, heureux de me revoir ?

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek lisait tranquillement un document sur son ordinateur quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit lui faisant lever la tête pensant que c'était sa secrétaire, Lydia. Avec surprise, il vit que c'était Cora suivit d'un inconnu.

-Derek, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-elle visiblement au comble de la joie.

Derek fronça les sourcils mais la laissa continuer. Il préféra se lever pour accueillir celui qui l'accompagnait.

-Derek, voici Théo Raeken, un inventeur exceptionnel, le présenta-t-elle en le montrant d'un geste assuré.

Ledit Théo Raeken tendit la main vers lui avec un sourire charmeur, Derek accepta la main tendue et la serra.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Hale, je soupçonne que notre future collaboration sera à la hauteur de nos attentes mutuelles.

 **Tadaaaaa ! ^^**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _Angeliquebucaille : Contente de t'avoir donné le sourire ! ^^ Merci de me suivre ! Kisss !_

 _MeliaTheDiablesse : Derek ne peut pas rester fâcher longtemps contre Stiles de toute manière -) ! Bizz !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : ^^ Mdr « je s'appelle Derek », j'adore ! ^^ Lydia est la meilleure (je comprends mieux le pourquoi de ton pseudo ^^). Vive les rouleaux de printemps !:-) Merci ! Kisss !_

 _Yugai : Lydia est toujours la meilleure en conseil ! ^^ Elle va devenir THE conseillère de Derek ^^. Pas de chat pour l'instant -) Bizz !_

 _Juju : Dans une relation il y a toujours de hauts et des bas ! ^^ Lydia est trop forte ! Bizz !_

 _Nathydemon_ : _Oui Stiles n'est pas le plus doué en ménage, ça c'est sûr ! ^^Lydia est une super médiatrice ! Tout le monde le pense -) ! Kiss !_

 _calliope83 : Oui, Derek est tout ronchon et n'aime pas jouer au monopoly !^^ Contente que tu te reconnaisse en lui ! Merci de me lire ! Bizz !_

 _ZephireBleue : Stiles a connu beaucoup de propriétaire et quelque part heureusement qu'il n'en garde aucun souvenir ! Oui Stiles est heureux, les deux s'apprivoisent doucement ^^ Merci ! Kissouuu !_

 **Merciii à vous et à la semaine prochaine !;-)**

 **BBB !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée du retard ! Alalala j'avais des dossiers à finir, des moments pas simples à vivre et bref je profite d'une pause pour vous envoyer le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Disparition

 _Solntse était un djinn insouciant, curieux de tout, il débordait constamment d'énergie et aimait tout particulièrement découvrir de nouveaux endroits, ses amis avaient souvent des difficultés à le suivre. Un jour son regard se porta sur la seconde race qui peuplait cette Terre, les humains. Ses semblables voyaient les Hommes comme des insectes mais il trouvait fort injuste cette manière de les voir. Après tout comment cette race pouvait-elle évoluer si on ne lui donnait pas les bons outils ?_

 _Tout d'abord, il préféra les observer de loin et ne dit mot à personne de sa nouvelle lubie. Il remarqua que les Hommes essayaient de planter sans beaucoup de succès mais comment auraient-ils y arriver dans ses montagnes où un climat rude y régnait ? C'est alors qu'il le vit, un homme qui démontrait plus d'ingéniosité que les autres. Il fut fasciné par cet humain à la forte volonté et à la beauté sauvage. Grand, blond comme les blés, musclé et des yeux verts qui brillaient de détermination._

 _Un jour, le djinn n'y tint plus et décida de le rencontrer. Il attendit patiemment que cet humain si particulier s'éloigne des autres et il lui apparut. L'homme faillit prendre peur mais le djinn réussit à lui montrer qu'il ne craignait rien. Ce fut une première rencontre pleine de surprises et ils parvinrent à se comprendre malgré leurs langages différents. Le djinn aima tout de suite le nom de l'autre. Vous l'aurez compris chers lecteurs, Solntse venait de rencontrer Thai…_

 _Cette première rencontre fut suivie de bien d'autres et Solntse tomba amoureux de cet humain. Thai avoua lui-même ressentir les mêmes sentiments. Un couple magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek grogna en voyant l'heure tardive, il détestait partir aussi tard de son entreprise. Pour ça, il pouvait remercier sa très chère sœur Cora et leur nouvel ingénieur en technologie high-tech, Théo Raeken ! Franchement, il ne comprenait pas l'engouement que Cora semblait ressentir envers ce Théo. Une chose était sûre après cette entrevue, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas cet ingénieur, non pas du tout. Ne lui demander pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le gênait chez cet homme, surement son sourire qu'il trouvait dérangeant. Il fit craquer sa nuque pour évacuer la tension de la journée et entra dans son appartement. Tout en déposant ses clés et sa mallette dans l'entrée, il se dit que commander chinois ce soir ferait surement plaisir à Stiles. Il avait déjà oublié leur désaccord de la veille et voyait déjà leur petite soirée tranquille. Bon tranquille, il exagérait sans doute, rien n'était jamais calme avec le génie dans le coin ! Il sourit, amusé et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon pour le trouver vide. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'aller se chercher une canette de bière avant de chercher où s'était caché le génie. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces et ne le trouva pas. Inquiet, il regarda même sous les canapés !

-Stiles ?! Sors de ta cachette ! l'appela-t-il en envoyant au diable sa promesse de ne plus lui donner d'ordre.

Sauf que le génie ne répondit pas à son appel. Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux et se sentait à deux doigts de l'affolement. Si Stiles ne répondait pas à son ordre c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Et s'il n'était pas dans l'appartement c'est… qu'il était à l'extérieur… Et merde ! Réfléchissant à toutes allures, il se demanda comment retrouver un génie dans une si grande ville … A part si… Il choppa son portable et composa un numéro. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion. Il préférait penser que Stiles était parti de son propre chef pour visiter la ville plutôt qu'imaginer le pire, c'est-à-dire l'hypothèse de Peter qui se réaliserait. De toutes manière, il y aurait des traces de lutte sinon ? Nerveusement, il attendit que son correspondant lui réponde.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Jordan Parrish était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un bon policier. Il aimait son travail et le faisait bien. Beaucoup de mauvaises langues disaient qu'il avait gravi les échelons de la hiérarchie un peu trop rapidement. Jordan préférait ignorer ses rumeurs car elles étaient malheureusement en partie vraies. Il y avait bien une personne qui l'avait propulsé au plus haut et cette personne se trouvait devant lui. Derek Hale. Ce dernier l'avait appelé et l'avait sommé de venir fissa à son appartement. Parrish n'avait pas tenté de protester car Derek Hale pouvait se montrer particulièrement implacable. Il le savait puisqu'il le connaissait depuis le lycée, ils n'avaient jamais été ami plutôt des connaissances. En sortant du lycée, chacun avait suivi son chemin et cela aurait pu en rester là. Mais Parrish s'était un jour frotté aux mauvaises personnes et qui l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas ? Derek Hale. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Depuis ce jour, il lui donnait parfois des informations et Derek sans lui demander son accord lui faisait gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie. De toute manière, il savait que l'autre avait le pouvoir de lui faire regretter un refus d'obtempérer, il était donc pieds et poings liés. Avec un soupir, il attendit les instructions de Derek Hale et elles ne se firent pas attendre.

-Parrish, j'ai un ami qui a disparu et je veux que vous le retrouviez. Mais je veux que vous restiez discret et que vous n'en parliez pas à vos collègues, c'est clair ?

Jordan nota que Derek paraissait tendu, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'autre voulait retrouver « cet ami ».

-Et il a disparu depuis quand ? s'enquit calmement Parrish.

Derek Hale balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

-Ce n'est pas important ! Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'il s'appelle Stiles, qu'il a la vingtaine, des yeux couleur ambre, des cheveux bruns et il fait à peu près ma taille.

-Stiles ? Et son nom de famille, c'est ?

-C'est juste Stiles, pas besoin de le chercher dans vos bases de données, vous ne le trouverez pas. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail et vite !

Derek lui tourna le dos mettant ainsi un terme à leur conversation.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek ne dormit pas, il préféra rester dans le salon avec son téléphone bien en vue. Cette attente était insupportable ! Il n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament patient ! Il tournait comme un lion en cage ! Le matin était déjà là et toujours aucune nouvelle de Parrish ! Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était que Stiles avait passé la nuit dehors… Il inspira profondément, Stiles avait des pouvoirs donc il savait se protéger. Non, il ferait mieux de réfléchir au sermon qu'il lui passerait quand il rentrerait ! Brusquement, la sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées, il l'attrapa et décrocha rapidement.

-Parrish ?! Alors ?

-Il est au poste enfin je pense que c'est lui.

-Vous pensez que c'est lui ? articula Derek agacé par la réponse vague du policier.

-Eh bien, il correspond à la description que vous m'avez donnée mais il semble en état de choc et il reste obstinément muet donc…

-Ne soyez pas idiot, envoyez-moi une photo ! aboya Derek en lui raccrochant au nez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un texto avec une photo. Du premier coup d'œil, il reconnut Stiles et il se détendit, soulagé. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir le regard plus qu'inexpressif du génie et ce dernier serrait contre lui… une peluche ? Il fronça les sourcils et rappela Parrish.

-Parrish, c'est Stiles, ramenez-le à l'appartement, ordonna Derek avant d'une nouvelle fois lui raccrocher au nez.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller le chercher lui-même, ils connaissaient les paparazzis, ces derniers le suivaient constamment à la recherche d'un scoop et la présence de Stiles amènerait inévitablement des questions.

Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit pour voir Parrish tenant fermement un Stiles pâle et tremblant. Sans attendre, il arracha le génie de la poigne du policier sans autres formes de procès. Il était en colère mais pas contre Stiles à cet instant, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, c'est tout.

-Vous devriez peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital, suggéra Parrish.

-Je m'en occupe, grogna Derek sur la défensive en serrant inconsciemment Stiles contre lui.

-D'accord, soupira Parrish mais il ajouta, ce sont des passants qui nous ont signalé qu'un jeune homme semblait en détresse sur la voie publique. Il ne semble pas avoir subi d'agression mais il était déjà comme ça quand nous l'avons trouvé.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé, c'est l'essentiel, fut la seule réponse de Derek en refermant en même temps la porte au nez du policier.

Derek guida le génie vers le canapé du salon. Stiles se laissa faire sans protester.

-Stiles ?

Le génie ne lui répondit pas et garda le même comportement amorphe. En le voyant grelotter, Derek s'empressa d'aller chercher une couverture et l'enveloppa dedans avec douceur. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment aider le génie. Il se sentait impuissant et cela l'énervait énormément. Il décida d'appeler Peter. Ce dernier ne répondit qu'à la troisième sonnerie.

-Neveu ? Tu sais que c'est impoli de réveiller les gens de si bon matin ? s'enquit Peter d'une voix ensommeillée.

-C'est Stiles…

-Stiles ? le coupa son oncle en baillant.

-Oui, mon génie !

-Ton génie ? demanda Peter, moqueur et maintenant complétement réveillé.

-Putain ! Peter ! Tu m'écoutes à la fin bon sang ?! Stiles ne va pas bien !

-C'est-à-dire ? l'interrogea son oncle cette fois-ci sérieusement.

-Il est sorti et je l'ai retrouvé en état de choc… Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Reste calme Derek, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider ! Bon, appelle Deaton !

-Deaton ?

-Tu sais, notre sorcier-guérisseur ! Il a mon entière confiance.

-Très bien, marmonna Derek.

-Tiens moi au courant, fut la dernière réponse de Peter avant de raccrocher.

Bon raccrocher au nez des gens devait être un trait de famille Hale ! Derek appela Deaton et ce dernier lui répondit qu'il arrivait dans l'heure. En fait il fut là trente minutes plus tard. Le sorcier-guérisseur le poussa sur le côté en ignorant ses réponses et s'approcha calmement du génie. Derek dut s'empêcher de se mettre en lui et Stiles dans une tentative stupide de protection. Pour cacher sa tension, il préféra croiser les bras et s'appuyer contre le mur tout en gardant un regard sur ce que faisait Deaton, sait-on jamais… Ce dernier ausculta Stiles et posa ensuite une main sur le front du génie en murmurant des paroles inintelligibles. Cela dura quelques minutes et soudainement Stiles ferma les yeux et tomba sur le côté.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?! gronda Derek en bondissant vers le canapé pour vérifier que le génie allait bien.

Deaton toujours aussi calme répliqua :

-Je l'ai endormi, cela devrait lui faire du bien.

Derek grogna, dubitatif, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il gardait une main dans les cheveux de Stiles.

-Ne doute pas des vertus d'un sommeil réparateur, Derek. Quand il se réveillera, il sera surement déstabilisé, n'hésite pas à lui faire boire quelque chose de sucré, du jus d'orange devrait suffire.

Derek avait toujours détesté l'air excessivement zen de Deaton, il avait beau le connaitre depuis qu'il était né, cela ne changeait pas son sentiment à son égard. Les Hales étant une famille riche et puissante depuis longtemps, ils avaient le luxe de pouvoir s'attacher par contrat à une famille de sorcier. La famille d'Alan Deaton œuvrait pour eux depuis des générations. Personne n'avait vraiment compris le choix des Hale, pourquoi s'attacher à des sorciers guérisseurs alors qu'ils auraient pu être liés à des sorciers bien plus puissants ? Derek hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris mais une question le titillait encore.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il alors.

 _Et par pitié pas encore une de vos réponses sibyllines !_ pensa Derek.

-Seul lui le sait.

Plus sibyllin, tu meurs ! Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra éviter de répliquer quelque chose qui serait passablement désagréable.

-Je repasserais en fin de journée, lui signala Deaton avant de partir silencieusement de l'appartement.

Derek attendit d'entendre la porte claquer avant de réfléchir pleinement à la situation. Il fixa le corps endormi du génie et décida que dormir dans le canapé ne serait pas confortable pour l'autre alors il le souleva. Stiles gémit faiblement en se tortillant mais Derek n'en tint pas compte. Il le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa dans le lit. Il prit soin de le border et retourna dans le salon afin de prévenir sa sœur de son absence.

-Allo, Cora ?

-Tu sais que t'es en retard ? grogna celle-ci.

-Je ne viens pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir en avance !

-C'est un imprévu !

-Un imprévu ?

-C'est mon chat, grommela Derek pour couper court aux interrogations de sa sœur.

-Oh ? Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Le vétérinaire vient de passer, il va s'en sortir.

-Et donc … Tu préfères rester pour veiller sur lui ?

-Oui, dit Derek après un léger moment d'hésitation.

-Ohhhhh c'est trooop mignon !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel face à la réponse de sa petite sœur.

-Je dois te laisser, Cora.

-Oui je comprends ! Prends bien soin de ton minou !

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter de plus et alla rejeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre du génie, voyant qu'il dormait toujours, il décida d'aller se faire un casse-croute pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Cela faisait au moins six heures que le génie dormait ! Etait-ce normal ? Il aurait dû demander à Deaton plus de précision… Il n'était pas inquiet, non pas du tout… Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que Stiles respirait normalement. Bon cela semblait aller… Il soupira et alla se faire son sixième café de la journée, histoire de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Il aurait dû être soulagé du silence qui régnait dans l'appartement… Pourtant cela le mettait sur les nerfs, surement qu'il n'aimait pas patienter. Stiles lui devrait des explications et des bonnes ! Il se ferait un plaisir de lui gronder dessus ! Connaissant le génie, il refuserait d'avouer avoir tort… Foutu génie ! Son portable vibra et il y jeta un coup d'œil maussade.

 _Prends bien soin de ton chat ! T'aime ! Ta grande sœur adorée -)))_

Super, Laura était au courant… Les nouvelles allaient vite dans sa famille ! Il en profita pour envoyer un sms à Peter où il lui résumait la situation. Il reçut une réponse dans les cinq minutes.

 _OK. J'ai demandé à Deaton de jeter un sort de protection sur ta maison. Tkt pas. Tiens-moi au courant s'il y a un autre prob._

Derek soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il s'interrogeait toujours sur qui voulait faire du mal à un génie. Il ne comprenait rien dans cette situation. Stiles avait visiblement eu une altercation mais avait été retrouver errant sur la voie publique. Si ces personnes voulaient du mal au génie pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tué ou enlevé ? Ou alors Stiles avait réussi à s'enfuir… Dans tous les cas, il était arrivé quelque chose au génie quand il était à l'extérieur mais quoi ? Mystère… Seul indice, la peluche de loup que Stiles avait ramené avec lui… enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un indice ! Cette dernière était restée sur le canapé du salon. Un gémissement le sortit de ses réflexions et il se précipita vers la chambre. Stiles se débattait vainement avec ses couvertures et criait des paroles inintelligibles. Derek se rendit compte à ce moment-là que l'autre dormait encore et semblait faire un cauchemar particulièrement intense.

-Stiles ? s'enquit Derek dans l'espoir que cela le réveillerait.

-Ne le laisse pas entrer ! marmonna Stiles comme seule réponse.

Derek se rapprocha, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui secoua l'épaule.

-Réveille-toi Stiles !

-Ma faute ! Ma faute !

-Stiles !

Il avait crié plus fort cette fois-ci et le génie ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La respiration hachée, ce dernier regardait maintenant partout et tentait désespérément de se lever. C'était sans compter la force de Derek qui gardait une main ferme sur son épaule pour le garder allongé. A vrai dire, il avait surtout peur que le génie se fasse mal dans son agitation. Sauf que les étagères commencèrent à trembler et que les objets volèrent à travers la pièce dans un jolie bazar. Derek, sentant la catastrophe arriver, empoigna le visage de Stiles dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Stiles ?! Regarde-moi ! Tu es en sécurité à l'appartement !

-Qui … qui êtes-vous ? demanda Stiles, un air complètement perdu sur le visage.

Derek fut complètement déstabilisé par la question. C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

-C'est moi Derek, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? répliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Stiles le regarda fixement puis il vit un espoir naitre sur son visage.

-Derek ?

Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer face cette détresse contenue dans cette petite question.

-Oui, c'est moi, le rassura-t-il.

Stiles s'apaisa immédiatement, les étagères arrêtèrent de trembler et les objets regagnèrent sagement leurs places. Derek le relâcha avec douceur.

-Stiles ? Que s'est-il passé dehors ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, les réactions de Stiles l'inquiétaient énormément. Les yeux du génie se perdirent dans le vague, Derek posa une main sur son épaule pour avoir son attention, Stiles sursauta à son contact et lui jeta un regard troublé.

-Stiles ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Il…

-Oui ?

-Il était là ! Il était là ! s'affola Stiles en regardant à nouveau partout autour de lui.

-Qui ?

-…

-Stiles ?

-Derek ? J'ai mal à la tête …

-Je vais te ramener de l'aspirine, lui proposa Derek en se levant pour aller en chercher.

-Non ! cria le génie apeuré en le retenant par la manche.

Derek se figea et préféra se rasseoir à ses côtés afin de le calmer.

-Je reste, le rassura-t-il.

-Ne me laisse pas…

-Je ne bouge pas, promis.

-Je suis fatigué… souffla Stiles en se frottant les yeux.

-Dors alors.

-Tu vas me laisser si je m'endors !

-Mais non ! Je vais rester.

Stiles le regarda suspicieux puis dut voir que Derek ne plaisantait pas. Il bailla et commença à fermer les yeux mais les rouvrit avec cette fois-ci une certaine timidité dedans.

-Tu…Tu peux dormir avec moi ?

-Quoi ?! Non !

-S'il te plait…

-Non ! N'exagère pas !

-J'ai peur… lâcha Stiles, un peu honteusement.

-De quoi ?

Mais Stiles resta muet et le regard à nouveau dans le vague. Derek n'aimait pas le voir aussi… perdu, c'est surement ce qui le convainquit. Il grogna et poussa Stiles afin de s'installer à ses côtés.

-Content ?!

Stiles dodelina de la tête et s'endormit dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Derek soupira, le fixa un moment et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek se réveilla en sursaut et fronça un sourcil en sentant un poids sur son torse. Il cligna des yeux pour évacuer les brumes du sommeil, il découvrit alors la tête de Stiles reposant sur lui. Bon maintenant qu'il connaissait l'origine du poids, il s'autorisa à jurer intérieurement. Comment le génie avait fait pour atterrir là ? Il était partagé entre l'envie de ne pas bouger pour éviter de le réveiller et celle de se lever pour éviter de créer une situation déjà assez dérangeante. Dans un soupir, il se rappela que Deaton devait passer et qu'il ferait mieux de se lever. Avec précaution, il mit Stiles sur le côté et sortit de la chambre d'un pas silencieux. Il regarda l'heure par la même occasion et constata qu'il avait dormi deux bonnes heures. Il décida d'attendre dans le salon, c'était peut-être mieux, en effet…

Deaton n'arriva finalement qu'en début de soirée, la ponctualité n'était visiblement pas une de ses qualités ! Le sorcier-guérisseur se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre où Stiles se reposait et l'ausculta une nouvelle fois. Il jugea son cas apparemment bon puisqu'il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises. Quand il sortit de la chambre, Derek le suivit voulant des réponses.

-Il ne se souvenait plus de moi et il avait peur de quelqu'un, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? attaqua Derek en lui barrant la route.

Deaton sembla hésiter mais lui offrit tout de même une réponse.

-Stiles a été enfermé dans cette lampe voilà des siècles, cela peut rendre n'importe qui instable.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus de moi !

-Je pense… Je pense que cet enfermement provoque une forme d'oubli… Imaginez oublier tout ce qui fait votre identité et que brusquement quelque chose ou quelqu'un de votre passé vient réveiller votre mémoire défaillante, cela créer un choc particulièrement intense. C'est mon hypothèse mais je peux très bien me tromper. Votre oncle vous apportera les réponses en temps et en heure.

-Et… cette personne de son passé, est-elle hostile ?

Deaton lui offrit un sourire mystérieux.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Derek se retint de taper sur le sorcier et le laissa passer à contrecœur. Deaton partit comme il était venu, dans le silence le plus complet.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Le matin arriva assez rapidement et Derek vit avec soulagement Stiles arriver dans la cuisine. Ce dernier avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient encore plein de sommeil. Il s'installa à table sans un mot et commença à beurrer ses biscottes.

-ça va mieux ? s'enquit Derek pour capter son attention.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda le génie en faisant une moue d'incompréhension.

-Eh bien, hier tu étais sacrément secoué donc je préfère m'assurer que ça va mieux, lâcha Derek en fronçant les sourcils face à l'attitude de Stiles.

-De quoi ? J'ai fait une bêtise ?

-Mais non enfin si ! Quand tu es sorti hier, tu as rencontré quelqu'un et ça t'as fait du mal, insista Derek espérant en apprendre un peu plus.

-Je… je suis sorti ? Ah oui ! Je t'ai ramené une peluche loup ! Elle est où d'ailleurs ? Elle te plait ? demanda Stiles avec soudain un grand sourire.

-Elle est sur le canapé mais j'ai dû envoyé quelqu'un te chercher, tu sais un policier, Jordan Parrish ?

-Non, je suis rentré tout seul hier !

-Stiles, tu as disparu toute une journée…

-Non ! le coupa Stiles, persuadé de ces dires.

Derek pouvait voir que le génie croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il disait, il avait comme oublié les évènements qui le liaient à cet individu, il se souvenait de la peluche mais de rien d'autres après ! Il était même persuadé d'être rentré par ses propres moyens ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi cette amnésie sur un moment aussi précis ? Derek tenta autre chose.

-Stiles, tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant ? Avant d'être enfermé dans la lampe ?

Stiles eut une nouvelle fois un moment d'absence. Derek continua quand même.

-Stiles ? Tu as bien eu des parents ? Une enfance ?

Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Tu avais une vie avant la lampe, j'en suis sûr !

Stiles resta obstinément silencieux mais sa respiration était devenue hachée. Derek préféra s'arrêter en voyant dans quel état cela le mettait. Il attendit et vit Stiles relever lentement la tête, cligner des yeux d'un air surpris et se remettre à beurrer ses biscottes comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Derek soupira, regarda l'heure et sut qu'il allait devoir y aller pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous, il ne pouvait pas y couper malheureusement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul sans savoir quel danger il courrait vraiment.

-Stiles, j'aimerais que tu ne bouges pas de l'appartement.

-Mais ! T'as bien vu ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Je t'ai même ramené un cadeau ! protesta Stiles, indigné.

-Stiles, j'ai dit non ! grogna Derek en se levant pour partir.

-Donne-moi une raison valable alors ! cria le génie agacé en se levant à son tour.

-Putain ! Tu en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et regarde où ça nous mène !

-C'est toujours toi qui décide ! Moi je suis malheureux de rester enfermer ! Je veux sortir ! Je veux voir le monde !

-Je préfère que tu sois malheureux que mort !

-Tu exagères ! Je me suis très bien débrouillé hier ! Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin et traite moi comme un adulte !

-Tu aurais pu mourir ! Je fais ça pour te protéger ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un que j'aime ! hurla brutalement Derek à bout.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Horrifié d'avoir avoué son attachement à Stiles, il préféra la fuite. Donc, sans laisser le temps au génie de répliquer, il partit en courant de l'appartement, oubliant sa veste et sa mallette mais à cet instant précis il s'en foutait…

 **Tadaaa ! Que d'émotion ! ^^ La suite samedi prochain mes agneaux !**

 _Réponses aux commentaires : _

_calliope83 : Eh oui les embrouilles arrivent et ça ne fait que commencer ! ;-) J'aime les cliff, on pourrait m'appeler Miss Cliffhanger ! Hé hé ! J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant miss Calliope ;-) Kisss !_

 _ZephireBleue : Oui ça se complique mais les révélations vont suivre, promis ! ;-) Solnste est Stiles ? oooh je ne sais pas ^^ (sourire joyeux). Chris louche ? Humm un indice tu sauras tout ça dans le chapitre 9 techniquement ^^. Ah Théo… Oui Stiles est dans le pétrin, disons en grand danger… Kiss !_

 _Yugai : Mais qui est-ce ? ^^ Mystère et boule de gomme ! Oui Derek était furieux ^^ Bizzz !_

 _kamkam85 : Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! ;-) kissouu !_

 _MeliaTheDiablesse : Stiles est sorti car il est têtu ^^ ! T'as vu Derek a géré (bon il est particulièrement irascible envers les autres^^) ! Bizzz !_

 _juju : Oui Derek s'attache à Stiles et cela lui fait peur. Merci de me lire ! ;-)_

 _Guest :^^ Je ne dirais rien sur le sujet Chris et le sujet Peter ^^ Gardons le mystère ;-)) Oui Stiles souffre d'amnésie… Bizzz !_

 _Nathydemon : Rassuré ? ^^ Biz !_

 **Voilou !**

 **BBB !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo !**

 **C'est les vacances ! Bonheur ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer mon soulagement ! Piouh ! Et en plus je ne poste pas en retard ! ;-) Bref pendant ces vacances je vais enfin pouvoir m'accorder des moments écritures !**

 **Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 7 : Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière et rebelote !

 _Solntse ressentit une terrible peine quand sa mère ne fut plus. Les djinns vivaient longtemps, très longtemps mais ils n'étaient pas non plus éternels. Ils ne vieillissaient pas, ils gardaient une apparence jeune. Ils ne mouraient pas, ils s'éteignaient, se fanaient et perdaient cette luminosité intérieure qui les caractérisaient. C'était ainsi. Solntse décida qu'il ne pouvait plus porter le nom que sa mère lui avait donné. En effet son prénom signifiait dans leur langue : soleil. Comment pouvait-il être nommé ainsi alors que sans sa mère il avait perdu cette luminosité qui le caractérisait tant ? Il décida de changer de nom et le premier qui l'entendrait serait Thai. Il rejoignit son amant humain qui il en était sûr le comprendrait mieux que les autres. Sa douleur le rendait particulièrement vulnérable mais il n'en tint pas compte, il s'en fichait._

 _Thai l'accueillit et prit soin de lui, le poussant avec force de persuasion à se reposer, à s'endormir dans leur refuge. Dans un souffle, il lui murmura son nouveau prénom et Thai le félicita. Puis, le djinn terriblement fatigué, ferma les yeux avec confiance. Quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se releva sur le qui-vive ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi… faible. Il se heurta à un mur invisible et vit avec horreur qu'un cercle noir avait été tracé autour du lit. Il n'avait jamais été face à ce type de magie qui n'était clairement pas djinn._

 _Il chercha son amant du regard, inquiet pour ce dernier. Il l'aperçut enfin mais celui-ci était à l'extérieur du cercle. Thai l'observait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le djinn comprit qu'il avait été dupé, la douleur de la trahison le cloua sur place. Il tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais ceux-ci semblaient comme diminués. Thai se moqua de lui et de sa crédulité. Il n'était pas un simple humain, il clama haut et fort qu'il était un sorcier, la troisième race de ce monde. Le djinn tenta de le raisonner ne comprenant pas cette haine qui semblait l'animer. Thai lui sourit et lui expliqua qu'il serait l'outil de sa vengeance…_

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles fixait avec incrédulité la porte d'entrée par laquelle Derek était parti avec fracas. C'était officiel, les humains étaient beaucoup trop compliqués ! Il se repassa la scène et ne retint qu'une chose : Derek avait dit tenir à lui ! Il sourit bêtement et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. Quelque part cela le rassurait car il n'était carrément pas insensible au charme du si ténébreux Derek. Mais l'appréciait-il comme un ami ou… plus ? Zut ! Pourquoi Derek avait fui comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il semblé avoir peur ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé placer un mot ? Pourquoi se sentait-il à la fois triste et heureux après cette révélation ? Ça faisait beaucoup de pourquoi sans réponse ! Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et ferma les yeux, oubliant totalement par la même le refus de Derek de le laisser aller dehors…

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur ! Il arriva au pas de charge jusqu'à son bureau et aboya en même temps sur plusieurs employés qui selon lui n'en foutaient pas une. Tout l'immeuble fut bientôt au courant que leur chef Derek Hale n'était pas de bonne humeur et qu'il valait mieux pour leur survie de ne pas le croiser. Il grogna et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux, mais dans quelle merde s'était-il foutu ?! Dire à ce génie de malheur qu'il l'appréciait un peu ! Bon, un peu beaucoup ! Sa petite voix intérieure lui souffla qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à être intéressé par Stiles, après tout il était un bi qui s'assumait parfaitement ! Oui… mais c'était un génie ! Ce n'était pas prévu ! Pas prévu du tout ! Le plan était pourtant simple : renvoyer le génie pour toujours dans sa lampe et reprendre une vie normale… Depuis quand avait-il commencé à éprouver autre chose que de la colère et de l'agacement pour cette situation ? Depuis combien de temps ressentait-il de l'affection pour Stiles ? Et pourquoi avait-il un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne plus le revoir ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il détestait les imprévus… Il aimait quand tout était bien rangé à sa place, que tout se déroule sans accrocs ! Pourtant Stiles y avait foutu un désordre monstre ! Il ne comptait plus les fois où le génie laissait tout en bazar dans l'appartement ou le nombre de fois où il le surprenait dans une situation rocambolesque ! Il aurait dû détester ça ! Stiles était son contraire, quand lui était maniaque au possible, le génie lui était bordélique. Lui, était quelqu'un de calme, l'autre était une vraie pile électrique ! Et la liste était encore longue ! Il leva et alla se poster devant sa grande baie vitrée pour observer la vue en contrebas. Il n'aimait pas créer des liens avec d'autres gens que sa famille car cela n'apportait en fin de compte que de la douleur. S'attacher, c'était souffrir. Pourtant… La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Lydia qui lui apportait des dossiers, il se détourna de la baie vitrée et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, le tout en grognant. Sa secrétaire resta silencieuse ne prêtant visiblement pas attention à sa mauvaise humeur. En regardant la rousse, il se souvint qu'il devrait lui demander où elle était mardi dernier. En effet, quand Théo Raeken était venu, Cora avait dû se charger de l'accueillir car Lydia n'était tout simplement pas à son poste. Pour l'instant, il décida de laisser couler, il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir à tout ça. Il marmonna et signa les papiers nécessaires pour chaque dossier.

-Vous voulez un café spécial ? s'enquit sa secrétaire avec un calme olympien.

-Un café spécial ? grommela Derek ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Je vous ramène ça tout de suite, fit Lydia en partant du bureau, décidant visiblement que son interrogation était une affirmation.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit la décision que cette fois-ci, non il ne s'épancherait pas ! Il pouvait régler son problème tout seul… si un jour, bien sûr, il se décidait à retourner à l'appartement. Lydia revint quinze minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant des biscuits au chocolat ainsi qu'une tasse contenant du cappuccino nappé de chantilly.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, marmonna Derek en détournant la tête.

-Rassurez-vous, j'ai fait en sorte que vos employés traumatisés par votre mauvaise humeur en bénéficient eux aussi, lui glissa Lydia en lui mettant sa tasse en face de lui.

-Ils le méritaient !

Lydia leva un sourcil plus que dubitatif face à la réaction de Derek. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le liquide sucré et poussa un soupir de dépit, il n'aimait pas reconnaitre avoir tort et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer !

-Le cappuccino est toujours un bon remède contre les idées noires, lui expliqua finalement Lydia en changeant de sujet.

-Je n'ai pas d'idées noires !

-Peut-être.

Derek se leva, agacé et préféra regarder dehors. Malgré tout, il lâcha dans un souffle :

-Problème de colocation…

Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se taire ! Il détestait se confier à quelqu'un !

-J'avais deviné, c'est généralement cela qui vous met dans un tel état.

-Je suis donc si facile que ça à lire… souffla Derek avec amertume.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis quelqu'un d'assez clairvoyant, lui dit Lydia, un sourire dans la voix.

-Vous m'en voyez rassuré… maugréa-t-il.

-Vous devriez boire votre cappuccino, il va refroidir sinon.

-Mon… mon colocataire… Je ne le déteste plus vraiment, grogna Derek en ignorant la dernière phrase de sa secrétaire.

-Alors c'est plutôt positif, non ?

-Non ! Je ne peux pas aimer ! Cela n'amène que souffrance ! s'énerva-t-il avec un geste rageur de la main.

-Aimer ?

-… Je voulais dire apprécier !

-Il le sait ?

-De quoi ?!

-Que vous l'appréciez ?

-Malheureusement oui !

-Et il a dit quoi ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance !

-Certes mais comment a-t-il réagi ?

-J'ai préféré partir…

-Non ?! Vous avez choisi la fuite ?! s'exclama Lydia, abasourdie.

-Bien sûr que oui ! J'avais l'air d'un idiot, je n'allais pas me ridiculiser encore plus !

-Et comment allez-vous faire ce soir ?

-Quoi, ce soir ?

-Ce soir ! Quand vous allez rentrer chez vous !

Derek resta silencieux, n'ayant pas encore réfléchi à ce problème-ci.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous n'allez pas pouvoir toujours fuir, l'avertit sa secrétaire, avec un air désapprobateur.

-Je ne vois pas d'autres options !

-Vous savez, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais quelqu'un au moment où on me l'a enlevé, lâcha Lydia en se dirigeant vers la porte et son visage n'exprimant à ce moment précis qu'une tristesse déchirante.

-Je…

-Le manque, c'est quelque chose de terrible, le coupa Lydia en quittant précipitamment la pièce, laissant un Derek pantois.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

-Vous êtes actuellement en attente sur notre service : interrogations et conseils en tout genre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, un conseiller va vous prendre en charge dans cinq minutes. N'oubliez pas, cet appel sera facturé un dollar la minute ! Vous êtes…

Stiles mit le téléphone en haut-parleur afin de pouvoir continuer à faire son gâteau au chocolat. Cela lui permettait de s'occuper le temps qu'un conseiller le prenne en charge. Il trouvait l'idée sensationnelle ! En effet, alors qu'il regardait la télévision, une publicité avait vanté les effets plus que bénéfiques de ce service et c'était pile ce dont il avait besoin !

-Bonjour ! Je suis le conseiller Danny ! Des questions ? Je peux y répondre et vous donner des conseils adaptés à vos besoins !

Stiles se dépêcha de s'essuyer les mains et prit le téléphone. En même temps d'un geste expert de la main, il anima les ustensiles de cuisine qui continuèrent à faire le gâteau.

-Bonjour, voilà j'ai un problème et je suis un peu perdu…

-Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien je vis avec quelqu'un et nous avons eu une dispute…

-Oh, une dispute de couple ?

-Non, non ! Nous vivons ensemble mais lui n'a pas envie que j'habite avec lui ! dit le génie en balbutiant, gêné.

-D'accord … situation complexe alors ! Vous êtes colocataires alors ?

-C'est ça !

-Mais, il était contre cette colocation depuis le début ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mis en colocation avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de vous ?

-Euuuh, on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

-D'accord et donc vous vous êtes disputés à cause de ça ? s'enquit le conseiller pensant avoir enfin compris le problème.

-Pas vraiment…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il a dit m'apprécier…

-Attendez, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez en colocation par nécessité et là vous me dites qu'il vous apprécie ?

-Je pense qu'il a changé d'avis. Il me détestait à cause de mes… différences mais maintenant… C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il m'appréciait alors qu'il me déteste ?

-…

-Allo ?

-Désolé, votre cas est assez complexe. Bon et vous dans cette histoire ? Vous en pensez quoi de votre colocataire ?

-Eh bien, il est maniaque, colérique, chiant…

-Oui mais que ressentez-vous quand vous le voyez ?

-J'évite de le regarder, il est sexy, s'il me voit en train de baver devant ses muscles, il va m'étriper !

-Donc… Vous l'aimez bien ? s'enquit Danny, un sourire dans la voix.

-Quand il n'est pas de mauvaise humeur, oui.

-Maintenant parlez-moi de son comportement, au début il ne vous acceptait pas ?

-Oui, il ne me laissait même pas sortir de ma lam… euh de ma chambre !

-Il vous séquestrait dans votre chambre ? demanda le conseiller, perplexe.

-Oh vous savez, cela n'a duré que quelques jours puis on a commencé à cohabiter.

-D'accord… et comment a commencé la dispute ?

-Je voulais sortir de l'appartement mais lui a refusé et il s'est mis en colère !

-Vous savez si vous avez besoin d'aide parce qu'il vous séquestre, il faut appeler la police, lui conseilla Danny imaginant le colocataire de son client complètement psychopathe.

-Il a dit qu'il faisait ça pour me protéger et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait. Bon c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il est parti sans raison.

-Je vois…

-Je dois faire quoi du coup ?

-Eh bien, selon toute logique votre colocataire ressent des sentiments forts pour vous et a du mal à les assumer. Vous devez donc le confronter ou partir de l'appartement. Vu votre cas je vous conseillerais la seconde option !

-Oh… Le confronter, c'est-à-dire ?

Le conseiller se retint de soupirer, il sentait que ça allait être encore long !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek avait beaucoup hésité avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait même fait un détour dans un bar pour retarder le moment. Maintenant, il était presque minuit et il se convainquit qu'avec un peu de chance, Stiles dormirait. Et puis ne devait-il pas vérifié que le génie était bien en sécurité ? Sur cet argument solide, il entra d'un pas décidé dans le salon. Il se figea en voyant Stiles l'attendant clairement sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas le fait que Stiles semblait l'attendre qui le mit sur ses gardes mais plutôt l'air extrêmement décidé de celui-ci. Derek songea à fuir mais réprima cette envie de justesse. Il était un Hale, bon sang ! Les deux restèrent silencieux, chacun n'osant pas se lancer. Puis le génie, sûrement plus courageux, décida de commencer.

-Derek, faut qu'on parle !

Bon dit comme ça, ça sonnait assez bizarre. Généralement, dans les séries TV, cela se finissait toujours mal quand ça débutait ainsi. Stiles espéra que cela ne s'appliquait qu'aux humains et pas aux génies ! Il vit l'expression de Derek devenir encore plus méfiante et il regretta son choix de phrase. Il essaya de se rattraper.

-Je veux dire : il faut qu'on discute calmement.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, je suis fatigué et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher, grogna Derek en tentant de contourner Stiles.

-Non ! Attends Derek ! S'il te plaît, je voudrais juste tester quelque chose et je ne t'embêterais plus !

Derek fronça les sourcils mais resta sur place, ce qui encouragea le génie à continuer.

-Assieds-toi sur le canapé et ferme les yeux !

-Hors de question !

-Allez Derek ! Après je ne t'embête plus ! Je le jure !

-Tu veux faire quoi ? lui demanda Derek, toujours aussi méfiant.

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal ! Mais… tu dois me faire confiance !

-Confiance ? A toi ?

Derek vit l'air blessé de Stiles et se sentit malgré lui tout de suite coupable. Il tenta de rectifier le tir.

-Bon, d'accord mais t'as intérêt à ce que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps !

Dire que Derek ne le sentait pas, serait un euphémisme ! Il se demandait ce que voulait faire le génie mais en même temps cela lui éviterait avec un peu de chance une discussion gênante ! Il s'assit donc et ferma les yeux avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

Pour Stiles, ce n'était pas simple non plus. Danny lui avait donné un conseil où il était sûr qu'il en sortirait plus perdant que gagnant. Il avait un peu peur que Derek ne le tue pour ce qu'il allait faire ! Mais Danny avait spécifié qu'en faisant cela, ils seraient tous les deux fixés ! Il se mit à la hauteur de Derek en prenant une inspiration sensée le détendre.

-Derek, surtout reste calme, ne me tue pas ! balbutia le génie avant de fondre sur la bouche si sexy du Hale.

C'était un baiser chaste mais ce fut électrique ! Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ça, les lèvres de Derek étaient chaudes et terriblement douces. Derek fut trop choqué par le geste du génie pour seulement réagir. Le génie se détacha rapidement de Derek, le cœur battant, ne comprenant pas les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux, complètement perdus.

Derek tentait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, était-ce normal ce frisson électrique qui l'avait envahi ? Stiles avait-il ressenti cela aussi ? Il regrettait que le génie n'ait pas continué car, assez honteux, il aurait aimé que cela se prolonge ! Il avait pourtant embrassé des tonnes de personnes tout sexe confondu sauf qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce type de sensation ! Il remarqua alors que les yeux de Stiles, habituellement ambrés avaient tournés en un or brillant. Pour Derek, cela fut le détail de trop et il chopa le génie pour le ré-embrasser. L'effet fut le même mais en deux fois plus fort et leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se mêler dans une danse enflammée. Comment se retrouvèrent-ils enlacés dans le canapé ? Derek n'en savait foutrement rien ! Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait trop pour seulement y penser !

C'est Stiles qui s'écarta, le souffle court. Derek lâcha un grognement dépité en ne comprenant pas le recul du génie, il voulait plus et maintenant !

-Waou ! Danny avait raison ! souffla Stiles en portant une main assez tremblante à ses lèvres rougies par les baisers.

C'est sûrement cette phrase qui déconcerta assez Derek pour qu'il évite de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur l'autre.

-Qui est Danny ?

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, chacun à un bout de table. Stiles attendait que Derek parle mais l'autre restait juste silencieux et continuait de fixer le mur en face de lui. Stiles n'avait pas répondu à la question de Derek, tout simplement parce que le génie savait intuitivement que l'autre serait furieux. Afin d'éviter de répondre à cette question, le génie avait préféré s'exiler dans la cuisine, il ne pensait pas que Derek l'y suivrait ! Bon sang, Danny avait dit qu'après le baiser tout serait plus facile ! Là, il avait plutôt l'impression que la situation était devenue bien plus désastreuse ! Vu que Derek restait silencieux, Stiles se décida à parler, après tout il détestait le silence !

-Je voulais juste te montrer que je t'appréciais aussi… Beaucoup ! C'est ce que les humains font tout le temps ! J'aime quand on parle, j'aime quand on se dispute, j'aime quand tu fais à manger en grognant, j'aime quand tu fais des exercices dans ta salle de sport quand tu ignores que je te regarde ! J'aime quand tu es maniaque même si ça m'énerve ! J'aime énormément tes yeux verts ! J'aime ces moments où on est dans le salon, j'aime…

-Stiles ! le coupa Derek en se passant une main sur les yeux, épuisé.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Stiles en reprenant son souffle.

-C'est qui moi qui ai dérapé, je n'aurais pas dû…

-C'est parce que je suis un génie ? lui demanda Stiles, une lueur douloureuse dans le regard.

-Je suis humain et…

-J'ai compris ! Parce que je suis un génie, je n'ai pas de cœur ? Je… je pensais que ta perception avait changé ! JE ressens des émotions ! Fais tes putains de vœux et renvoie-moi dans ma lampe ! J'arrêterai de souffrir comme ça ! cria le génie, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se leva sur ces dernières paroles et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Derek ferma les yeux, perdu et ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi faire…

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek était allé se coucher de manière automatique. Il préférait éviter de repenser à tout ça. Alors allez savoir pourquoi il eut dû mal à s'endormir ?

Derek avait le sommeil léger, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir d'un léger grincement. Il ouvrit les yeux, grogna et alluma sa lumière de chevet. La première chose qu'il vit fut un Stiles qui sanglotait devant son lit. A cet instant, il ressemblait à un enfant perdu avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses yeux rouges.

-Stiles ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Derek en le voyant dans cet état.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, hoqueta Stiles, visiblement honteux.

-Un cauchemar ? s'enquit Derek, hésitant quant à la posture à adopter.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas… Mais il était vraiment horrible…

Cette phrase était terriblement incohérente. Derek soupira et se rappela que Cora quand elle était petite venait se blottir contre lui pour être consolée après de mauvais rêves. Mais accueillir le génie dans son lit… ça c'était une toute autre histoire ! Il y avait à peine quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et il devait avouer que la tentation était grande de recommencer… Il se fustigea et se dit que pour une nuit, il pouvait bien résister ! Il souleva la couette de l'autre côté du lit et lui fit signe de venir se coucher. Le génie le regarda, hésitant.

-Viens, grommela Derek en affichant une mine agacée.

-Euh… Dormir avec toi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?! Dépêche ! Je travaille moi demain !

Stiles vint presque timidement se mettre sous la couette et lui tourna le dos pour éviter de le gêner dans sa nuit de sommeil. Le génie entendit Derek éteindre sa lumière et se réinstaller pour dormir. Stiles sourit, se sentant en sécurité, il tapota son coussin et poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Le cauchemar était déjà complètement oublié !

Il y avait trois choses à savoir sur un Stiles qui dormait ! Tout d'abord, il bougeait énormément ! Ensuite, il bavait ! Enfin, le génie… faisait de la magie en dormant ! Si, si ! Des paillettes multicolores sortaient de ses mains et créaient des formes diverses et variées ! Des animaux, des triangles, des ronds, des bateaux… Essayer de dormir dans ses conditions était tout simplement infernales ! Au bout d'un moment, après s'être reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia, Derek décida de prendre les choses en main ! Il chopa le génie, le colla fermement contre son torse et le coinça en mettant ses mains autours de sa taille. Stiles gémit dans son sommeil mais accepta finalement puisqu'il arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Derek soupira de soulagement mais se crispa en se rendant compte de leur… position ! Il déglutit et tenta d'avoir des pensées calmes, il avait du self-control quand même ! Finalement, il réussit s'endormir en fixant les formes pailletées…

Stiles se réveilla, l'esprit embrumé. Il comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Simple comme bonjour, des mains autours de sa taille qui n'étaient clairement pas les siennes. Il cligna des yeux et réussit en se contorsionnant à regarder derrière lui et se fut pour voir un Derek endormit. Stiles sourit en le voyant aussi détendu. Puis il remarqua que Derek était entortillé autour de lui comme du lierre… Il rougit en sentant le torse puissant et diablement sexy contre lui. Mais… Derek péterait à coup sûr une durite en voyant ce… rapprochement ! Stiles n'avait aucune envie de créer une nouvelle dispute de si bon matin ! Il remarqua alors que Derek… brillait ? Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux en comprenant que l'autre avait une tonne de paillettes sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps ! Aie aie ! Le génie se mordit la lèvre et décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit dans les parages quand l'autre se réveillerait ! Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait pailleté ! Il claqua des doigts et son corps se transforma en fumée pour réapparaître au bord du lit. D'un pas silencieux, il quitta la chambre afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

Derek ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une place vide à côté de lui, il grogna en ne voyant le génie nulle part. Bon peut-être que ce dernier s'était levé plus tôt et… Merde ! Il regarda l'heure et lâcha un grognement agacé. Il prit son portable et appela sa petite sœur.

-C'est dingue, mon frère m'appelle enfin pour m'expliquer cet énième retard ? s'enquit Cora d'une voix glaciale.

-Panne de réveil, maugréa Derek qui détestait devoir se justifier.

-Oh ! Toi Derek Hale, le mec qui arrive toujours avant tout le monde, tu as eu une panne de réveil ? Tu me diras, tu cumules en ce moment ! Tu me caches quelque chose ?

Derek grinça des dents, Cora pouvait se montrer particulièrement sarcastique quand elle était en colère !

-Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi ! gronda Derek, tentant de rappeler implicitement que c'était aussi lui le grand frère !

-C'est la première fois que tu me fais ça aussi ! Mais si tu as trouvé quelqu'un et qu'elle te rend heureux alors je te pardonne ! Je n'en parlerai même pas à Laura à condition que tu me la présentes bientôt !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Cora lui raccrocha au nez. Derek se laissa retomber sur son coussin, sa petite sœur était vraiment une chieuse professionnelle ! Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et décida d'affronter Stiles, le courage était malgré tout une qualité chez les Hale !

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit que Stiles était en pleine élaboration du petit-déjeuner, avec un peu de chance, ils éviteraient une discussion gênante, Derek croisa discrètement les doigts derrière son dos. Le génie se retourna et lui lança un sourire crispé. Bon visiblement lui aussi se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il s'assit et d'un claquement de doigts Stiles fit apparaître devant lui une assiette où il disposa avec fluidité des œufs au plat avec du lards légèrement grillés. L'odeur était appétissante et Derek le remercia d'un geste de la tête. Ce dernier trouvait injuste que le génie lui offre un repas alors que lui, il avait grogné des propos fort peu sympathiques à son encontre. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'excuser et surtout cela voudrait dire reparler d'hier soir. Il trouva le génie particulièrement silencieux et se dit que finalement il devait être encore fâché. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un Stiles muet.

-Stiles… soupira enfin Derek dans une tentative maladroite d'attirer son attention.

-Tu vas prendre une douche ? le coupa Stiles en évitant de le regarder.

Derek eut comme un coup au cœur ! Stiles l'ignorait, c'était évident ! Visiblement, il devait avoir hâte qu'il quitte la cuisine ! Il serra les poings d'impuissance et il avait le sentiment terrible que l'évènement d'hier soir avait creusé un fossé entre eux !

-Non ! Ma douche attendra ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Derek l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Tu es un génie mais tu n'es pas non plus inhumain ! T'embrasser hier n'a pas été désagréable, pas du tout même ! Je m'excuse, d'accord ?

-Tu admets donc avoir été un enfoiré doublé d'un con hier soir ? lui demanda sérieusement Stiles en le fixant cette fois-ci.

-Oui ! Alors tu arrêtes de m'ignorer ? lui demanda Derek en se sentant stupide de ressentir de l'espoir pour ça.

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir et lâcha finalement :

-Embrasse-moi.

-Stiles…

-Embrasse-moi !

Derek ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, se leva et s'approcha de Stiles. Si un baiser lui permettait d'éviter de perdre le génie, était-ce un si lourd tribut ? Dans un soupir, il arrêta de réfléchir, se pencha vers Stiles et l'embrassa avec précaution. Même sensation qu'hier soir et il ne put s'empêcher de la savourer et de l'approfondir.

-C'est normal, ce que je ressens ? demanda Derek en relâchant les lèvres de l'autre, le souffle maintenant court.

-Aucune idée, marmonna Stiles en mettant sa tête en arrière afin d'avoir une meilleure vision de son visage.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. C'était tellement étrange ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Indéfinissable. Ils voulaient tous les deux éviter de réfléchir aux conséquences.

-Tu devrais vraiment aller prendre cette douche, lui fit savoir Stiles avec un sourire amusé et un geste maladroit de la main en lui touchant la joue.

-Je pue ? s'enquit Derek en ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre un ton joueur, il aimait l'idée de rentrer dans une joute verbale avec Stiles.

-Tu brilles, plutôt, pouffa le génie en gardant sa main sur la joue de l'autre.

Derek leva un sourcil ne voyant pas trop où Stiles voulait en venir.

-Va te regarder dans le miroir, lui conseilla le génie, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Derek ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute mais les yeux du génie étaient tout simplement magnifiques. A cette pensée, il préféra partir de la cuisine et aller se nettoyer. Il entra dans la salle de bain, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, commença à enlever son pantalon mais arrêta son geste. C'était normal ou… Putain, il brillait ! Avec stupéfaction, il vit les paillettes incrustées dans ses mains, son visage, son torse…

-Oh putain !

Seul le rire de Stiles lui répondit.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _Calliope83: Oui Derek est comme ça, il a souvent peur de ses sentiments ;-) ! J'aime bien faire plusieurs intrigues, ça donne plus de piment à l'histoire ^^ ! Mercii ;-) Prends soin de toi aussi -) ! Kissouu !_

 _MeliaTheDiablesse : J'aime les rebondissements ! ^^ Kiss !_

 _ZephireBleue : Malheureusement Thai est particulièrement vil donc Solnste n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de ce côté-là ! Hummm pour ta seconde question je ne peux rien dire, je maintiens le suspense ! ^^ L'oubli est une véritable malédiction pour Stiles, comment être quelqu'un si on a plus de passé ? Bizzzzzz !_

 _loclo4 : Oui Derek est choupinet ^^ ! Bizz !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Oui qui ? ^^ Oui Derek est a-do-rable ^^ ! Il est mignon quand il montre ses sentiments ! ;-) Hé hé ! Kiss !_

 _angeliquebucaille : C'est normal de se sentir triste, Stiles est amnésique et ça c'est une sacré malédiction ^^ Mercii ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi ! ^^ Bizz !_

 _Yugai : Oui, Derek gère, d'ailleurs il a plutôt bien géré dans ce chapitre ?^^ Kiss !_

 _Irkyno : Tu vas me faire rougir ^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour vous écrire de super chapitres, je suis donc heureuse de recevoir des compliments ! Oui Stiles est un super personnage, un djinn facétieux et malicieux ;-) J'adore écrire sur lui ^^ ! J'aime bien mêler du comique à du dramatique, c'est un bon mélange ^^ T'as vu Derek s'est bien rattrapé ^^ Bizz !_

 _kamkam85 : Oui Derek avoue enfin ses sentiments ^^ Pas simple pour un Hale ! Biz !_

 _juju : Stiles ne va pas avoir de moments faciles à cause de son amnésie et Derek était choupinou^^ Biz !_

 _nathydemon : T'as raison de pas le sentir le Théo ^^ ! Oui c'est vrai mais en même temps c'est le seul moyen pour Derek de se calmer^^ ! Kissouu !_

 _AnthonyRd : Contente que cela te plaise ! Bizz !_

 **Le prochain chapitre, samedi prochain ! Je vous aime fort ! ^^**

 **BBB !**


	8. Chapter 8

**C'est Noël ! ;-)) Joyeeuuuux Noël mes blancs louveteaux ! Manque plus que la neige ! (J'adore la neige, j'adore Noël, j'adore l'hiver, j'adore cette période…). Bon sang que j'adore cette fête ! L'odeur du sapin embaume toutes la pièce principale ! Demain matin, ça sera l'ouverture des cadeaux (on le fait toujours le matin chez nous ;-))) C'est aussi le soulagement, quelqu'un aurait pu ne pas être là pour fêter Noël cette année donc oui je savoure pleinement !**

 **Donc voici mon cadeau : un chapitre plein de rebondissements, allez un indice : Derek va faire une bêtise…**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Je souhaite que tu te souviennes…

 _Le djinn regarda l'homme qu'il avait aimé, ce dernier n'avait finalement été qu'une illusion. Le vrai Thai était devant lui, un humain avec des pouvoirs, le premier sorcier. Il comprenait ça avec une horreur croissante. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son instinct qui lui avait soufflé que quelque chose clochait ? Il s'était malgré tout rassuré pendant tout ce temps…S'il ne ressentait pas cette décharge d'énergie quand il embrassait son amant, c'était sûrement parce que c'était un humain et pas un djinn ! L'amour chez les djinns étaient quelque chose de passionnel, d'électrique, de tout simplement magique. Maintenant il savait, Thai n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour lui, voilà pourquoi il n'y avait jamais cette étincelle particulière entre eux. Il ferma les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois de contrer la magie huileuse qui l'emprisonnait. Thai éclata de rire devant ses vaines tentatives. Ce dernier savourait sa victoire mais certaines choses ne pouvaient pas attendre !_

 _« L'heure est venue de payer ! Ton peuple mérite mille châtiments et tu seras l'outil de ma vengeance que tu le veuilles ou non ! Ce cercle qui t'entoure est un sortilège d'enfermement et d'asservissement ! »_

 _Sur ces paroles remplies de venin, Thai leva les mains et des flammes entourèrent le cercle noir._

 _« Par ce cercle, je t'enlève ta volonté ! »_

 _Le djinn tomba au sol en sentant une terrible douleur lui brûler la nuque. Ses membres devinrent, d'un seul coup, lourds et sa tête bourdonna bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux et repoussa cette magie noire en dehors de son corps. Thai recula d'un pas et sa bouche se plissa de mécontentement._

 _« J'ai dit par ce cercle je te plie à ma volonté ! »_

 _Le djinn serra les dents en sentant la brûlure sur sa nuque devenir un brasier. La magie huileuse profita de sa douleur pour s'infiltrer insidieusement dans ses veines et lui entrava ses pouvoirs. Il était incapable de parler ou même de bouger. Thai sortit alors un long couteau à la lame sombre et se coupa lentement les veines de son bras droit. Le sang coula dans les flammes qui grésillèrent et s'amplifièrent._

 _« Par mon sang, je t'ordonne de m'accorder trois demandes ! Ils ne pourront être brisés ! »_

 _Le djinn baissa la tête, vaincu, exposant ainsi sa nuque pâle. Cette dernière était maintenant marquée par une étoile noire à cinq branches. La marque de Thai._

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles secoua joyeusement de la tête en rythme avec la musique provenant de ses écouteurs et de son MP3. Derek lui avait offert ce gadget, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait écouter sa musique sans lui casser les oreilles. Il sourit en se souvenant de son air impassible quand l'autre lui avait offert le MP3, c'était sans conteste un cadeau et cela avait rempli son cœur de joie. Derek avait même installé la peluche de loup dans sa chambre ! C'était un signe, non ? Aussi une routine… étrange s'était mise en place depuis bientôt trois semaines, depuis leur premier baiser à vrai dire. En effet, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur tout premier baiser mais ils s'étaient quand même ré-embrassés à de nombreuses reprises. Sauf qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient qu'à des baisers passionnés, il n'y avait jamais plus et Stiles devait se l'avouer, c'était frustrant ! C'était toujours Derek qui stoppait leurs embrassades, le pourquoi restait un mystère ! Le génie n'avait pas encore abordé ce sujet épineux, il ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Derek lui accordait déjà tant ! Bien sûr, il aurait pu rappeler Danny pour qu'il puisse lui dispenser des conseils mais cela aurait soulevé pas mal de questions de la part de Derek et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir donner de nouvelles explications à ce dernier vis-à-vis d'une facture téléphonique salée. Cela ne posait pas non plus de problème, après tout Derek était riche, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait répliqué à juste titre ! Donc pour l'instant il se satisfaisait de tous ces moments volés. Il jeta discrètement un regard dans le salon où Derek lisait. Il sourit en sachant que l'on était jeudi et que normalement l'autre aurait dû être au travail, seulement il était là avec lui sans explication.

La minuterie du four lui rappela que les cookies devaient être cuits. Il les installa dans une assiette, éteignit son MP3, entra dans le salon et déposa son butin sur la table basse. Il eut la satisfaction de voir Derek lever le nez de son livre et accorder toute son attention à l'assiette de pâtisseries. Stiles alluma la télé et s'assit lui aussi dans le canapé. Puis naturellement, le génie vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et celui-ci posa un bras autour de ses épaules. Voilà c'étaient ces moments précis que Stiles appréciait !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek arriva en sifflotant au bureau, il croisa plusieurs de ses employés à qui il sourit cordialement. En passant devant le bureau de Cora, il vit que celle-ci s'entretenait avec Théo Raeken, il grimaça et préféra ne pas s'arrêter. Il lisait ses mails quand Lydia apporta de nouveaux dossiers.

-Pas de paillettes, ce matin ? s'enquit Lydia avec un petit sourire amusé.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Sa secrétaire le taquinait beaucoup par rapport à ça. Le matin où il s'était découvert plein de paillettes, il avait eu du mal à les enlever et malheureusement il lui en restait encore quand il s'était rendu au travail. Cela avait soulevé pas mal de questions chez ses employés. Lydia ne se privait pas de lui en faire part. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il évitait de dormir avec son génie pour l'instant. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur la … relation qu'il entretenait avec Stiles. C'était tellement plus facile de se laisser aller ! Il se sentait bien, infiniment bien. Il aimerait aller plus loin mais… il avait peur que Stiles soit assez … innocent et inexpérimenté en la matière ! Il préférait donc y aller doucement. Sans se rendre compte qu'il souriait, il se rappela de ce moment dans la piscine…

 _Derek savait que Stiles déprimait dans l'appartement et il avait sa petite idée pour lui rendre le sourire. Ce que le génie ignorait c'est que tout en haut de l'immeuble, il y avait une grande piscine couverte. C'était son espace à lui, mais il en était sûr, cela ferait plaisir à Stiles. Le génie fronça les sourcils quand Derek lui demanda de le suivre en dehors de l'appartement. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et Stiles sautilla excité à l'idée d'aller ailleurs que son lieu habituel._

 _-On va où ? Allez Derek ! Dis-moi on va où ?_

 _Les lèvres de Derek se relevèrent en un sourire amusé mais il garda obstinément le silence. Stiles continua à l'assaillir de questions et il eut enfin sa réponse quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir dans un ding retentissant. Stiles sortit et resta bouche bée face au spectacle qu'offrait l'immense piscine._

 _-Tu as une piscine sur le toit ?!_

 _-Etre riche offre bien des avantages, fut la seule réponse de Derek, satisfait._

 _-C'est dément !_

 _Derek secoua la tête et enleva ses vêtements un à un, ne restant qu'en caleçon et se tourna pour voir où en était le génie. Ce dernier était figé et le fixait, rouge vif._

 _-Un problème ? s'enquit Derek sachant très bien, le fourbe, que Stiles se sentait gêné par sa nudité soudaine._

 _-Je… Je dois aussi enlever mes vêtements ? demanda le génie en balbutiant._

 _-A moins que tu ne veuilles te baigner avec, se moqua l'autre avant de sauter avec agilité dans l'eau._

 _La tête de Derek creva rapidement la surface de l'eau._

 _-Alors, tu viens ? le défia clairement ce dernier._

 _Stiles, le cœur battant, enleva à son tour ses vêtements ne gardant que son caleçon et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à plonger dans la piscine. Il rejoignit Derek à la nage et lui envoya par jeu une vaguelette d'eau. Il ne s'attendait pas ce que Derek réplique et tous les deux se retrouvèrent à s'envoyer de l'eau avec entrain. Leurs rires résonnèrent longtemps dans la grande pièce et cela se finit par des baisers passionnés et …_

-Monsieur ?

Derek sursauta et remarqua que Lydia devait lui parler depuis un moment.

-Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée, hein ? soupira la rousse en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Bien sûr que si, marmonna Derek.

-Très bien, n'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous avec Monsieur Raeken, lui signala sa secrétaire avant de sortir du bureau.

Derek grimaça à cette idée, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il regarda sa montre et se rappela que son rendez-vous était au restaurant _Nemeton_ dans une heure. Il se massa les tempes et préféra penser au repas du soir qu'il passerait avec son Stiles.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se concentrant sur son jeu vidéo. C'était Derek qui lui avait offert ces nouveaux gadgets. Il lui avait montré comment s'en servir et maintenant il y jouait activement. Il avait aussi la possibilité de faire plus de choses. Par exemple, il avait accès à tout l'immeuble qui était constitué de neuf étages, rien que ça ! Il ne pensait pas au début que tout appartenait à Derek mais visiblement si. Il avait aménagé chaque étage selon ses goûts, chacun dédié à un caractère particulier. Par exemple le quatrième étage était une énorme bibliothèque et ainsi de suite. Il aura fallu un peu plus de trois mois pour que Derek lui dévoile ce secret-là mais cela en valait largement la peine ! Il aimait tout particulièrement l'étage de l'art, il y avait des toiles magnifiques qui y étaient entreposées, il pouvait y passer des heures. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas sortir de l'immeuble mais au moins maintenant avait-il plus d'espace ! Avec un peu de patience, Derek finirait par lui donner l'autorisation de sortir… Il rêvait d'aller dans un de ces restaurants humains pour un dîner romantique avec Derek…

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek vit Théo Raeken se faufiler parmi les tables du restaurant pour venir à sa rencontre. Il se constitua un visage impassible refusant que Théo puisse voir qu'il ne l'appréciait guère.

-Monsieur Hale, heureux d'avoir le privilège de manger avec vous !

-Moi de même, lui répondit Derek avec une froide politesse.

Un serveur leur donna les menus et les laissa choisir. Derek survola des yeux les différents plats et se décida rapidement. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il fallait bien sauver les apparences. Théo lui sourit et Derek se crispa, il aurait préféré que cela soit Cora qui finalise le contrat.

-Vous avez lu le contrat dans sa totalité ? s'enquit Derek calmement.

-Oui et il me convient parfaitement, lui dit l'ingénieur avec sourire mielleux.

Derek lui offrit pour sa part un sourire crispé.

-Vous êtes donc prêt à signer ?

-Bien sûr ! Dommage que votre charmante sœur ne soit pas là !

-Ma charmante sœur est aussi votre patronne, commenta glacialement Derek n'aimant pas les propos de ce blond décoloré.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, rigola Théo en montrant ses mains en signe d'apaisement, je vous rassure votre sœur ne m'intéresse d'aucune manière ! Voyez-vous, je préfère les hommes !

Le serveur les interrompit pour prendre leurs commandes. Après que le serveur leur eut servi du vin, il repartit les laissant continuer leur conversation.

-Et vous monsieur Hale, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? sourit Théo en faisant nonchalamment tournailler son vin dans son verre à pied.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé si c'est votre question, fit Derek toujours aussi froidement.

Le rire de Théo résonna dans la grande pièce.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous n'êtes pas mon type, rigola l'ingénieur.

-Tant mieux alors.

Derek n'aimait pas l'air suffisant de Raeken, mais Cora tenait vraiment à ce qu'il intègre leur entreprise, il avait selon elle tous les critères pour faire fructifier leur filiale high-tech et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle lui voudrait énormément s'il envoyait son poing dans le visage si angélique de Théo. Donc il devait rester calme et prier pour que ce repas se termine au plus vite. Pour l'instant : faire preuve de courtoisie. Si Stiles avait été là, il lui aurait dit qu'avec un peu d'efforts il pouvait y parvenir ! Penser à son génie l'obligea à se détendre.

-Et pourquoi la ville de New York ? s'enquit Derek pour tenter de relancer la conversation sur de bonnes bases.

-Quelqu'un que j'aime énormément s'y trouve, j'ai pensé qu'il serait idéal que je me rapproche afin de reprendre contact !

-Oh, cette personne a dû être terriblement heureuse de vous retrouver.

-Surprise serait un terme plus approprié ! J'ai l'intention de la revoir bientôt, fit Théo avec une moue ravie.

Des frissons désagréables coururent dans le dos de Derek mais il n'en tint pas compte et adressa un sourire polie à cet étrange ingénieur. Il regarda sa montre, avec un peu de chance il pourrait prétexter un rendez-vous de dernière minute ? Les plats arrivèrent et Derek se promit de ne pas prendre de dessert !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek rentra dans l'appartement avec un soupir de soulagement, il enleva sa cravate qu'il laissa tomber sur la table du salon et se dirigea ensuite naturellement vers le salon où une odeur alléchante embaumait l'air. Visiblement ce soir, ça serait mexicain. Il sourit en voyant Stiles concentré à mélanger la sauce. Mu par une pulsion, il s'approcha de celui-ci pour venir nicher sa tête dans son cou. Ce dernier pouffa et tenta de le déloger.

-Derek ! Je prépare à manger, je vais en mettre partout si tu continues !

Derek s'en fichait à vrai dire et il fit en sorte que Stiles délaisse la sauce pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrasser. Le génie se laissa faire et mit ses mains contre son torse. Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il accordait à Stiles ce qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à personne d'autre, c'était illogique. Mais quand il l'embrassait, il oubliait tout et tombait dans un océan de chaleur et de tendresse. Etait-ce normal ? Pas vraiment non. Maintenant que leur relation avait atteint ce stade, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait revenir en arrière ou plutôt s'il en aurait envie ! Derek plaça ses mains au niveau de la nuque du génie et passa ses index dessus provoquant des frissons chez Stiles. Derek faillit s'arrêter parce qu'il avait l'impression de sentir… un symbole sous ses doigts ? Cela semblait comme incrusté dans sa peau, il arrêta le baiser et regarda la nuque du génie qui ne comprenait pas l'arrêt soudain de leur embrassade.

-Derek ? Franchement on s'arrête toujours au mauvais moment !

Pourtant… Il n'y avait rien, pas de signe visible d'un dessin ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il repassa sa main à l'arrière du cou de Stiles mais il ne sentait plus rien, c'était juste lisse…

-Merde la sauce ! s'écria Stiles en le poussant sur le côté pour regarder si son plat ne cramait pas.

Derek secoua la tête et alla s'installer sur une chaise pour observer Stiles tempêter sur le fait que la sauce avait été à deux doigts de devenir immangeable. Derek, maintenant amusé, regarda Stiles installer ses préparations mexicaines sur la table.

-Balalabambas pour ce soir ! dit fièrement le génie lui montrant d'un geste le repas.

-Fajitas, tu veux dire ? le reprit Derek avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Je préfère balalabambas, comme dans la pub ! sourit Stiles en commençant à garnir sa galette de salade, de pommes de terre, de viande et de gruyère.

Pour le coup, Derek resta stupéfait de la nouvelle invention terminologique de Stiles puis éclata de rire ! Le génie ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner !

-Tu es vraiment unique, Stiles.

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

-Et ça fait un mois ? s'enquit Danny, attentif.

-Oui, mais ça ne va pas… plus loin. C'est normal ?

Stiles n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il fallait bien qu'il en parle à quelqu'un ! Il avait donc rappelé le service et s'était montré particulièrement têtu pour ravoir Danny et il avait eu gain de cause ! Et si Derek se posait des questions, eh bien il devrait faire avec !

-Vous avez discuté de ça ?

-Non, j'ai peur qu'il ne se braque !

-La peur n'évite pas le danger et puis ton petit-ami semble quelqu'un qui prend son temps pour se décider.

Stiles rougit en entendant le terme de « petit-ami », Derek était son petit-ami, c'était tellement agréable à entendre !

-Ou alors il ne l'a encore jamais fait, suggéra Danny au bout d'un moment.

-Fait quoi ?

-L'amour avec un homme. Peut-être qu'il n'a testé qu'avec des femmes.

-Ah oui… C'est une possibilité !

-Et toi ?

-Eh bien oui j'imagine !

-Tu imagines ? Soit tu l'as déjà fait, soit tu ne l'as jamais fait !

-J'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà fait, lui répondit Stiles après une hésitation.

-Je vois… Eh bien, fais-lui savoir que tu veux aller plus loin.

-Mais… comment ?

-Soit un, « couche avec moi ! », assez direct ou une longue conversation sur le sujet.

-Cela ne va pas… l'effrayer ?

-Vu le mec que tu me décris je pense que le terme effrayer n'est pas vraiment celui qui colle au personnage, lui fit justement remarquer Danny à la patience d'ange.

Ce n'était pas faux, il avait déjà vu Derek furieux mais jamais il ne l'avait vu avoir peur de quoique ce soit !

-Ou alors il risque de m'arracher la tête, lâcha Stiles.

-Il l'aurait déjà fait quand tu l'as embrassé pour la première fois, lui rappela Danny avec logique.

-Je vais quand même opter pour la discussion…

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Stiles lâcha son jeu vidéo et regarda discrètement Derek, il sursauta en voyant qu'il était déjà observé par celui-ci. Stiles se souvenait avoir vu un reportage animalier sur un lion qui courait après une antilope, il avait le sentiment à cet instant précis que lui était le pauvre herbivore et que Derek, le terrible prédateur qui allait le bouffer ! Il lui fallait reprendre la situation en main !

-La vue est intéressante ? s'enquit alors le génie en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-La cambrure de tes reins, peut-être ? le provoqua Derek avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

Stiles sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il aimait quand Derek entrait dans son jeu. Il y a un mois, il n'aurait pas eu ce type de réaction, non il aurait froncé des sourcils et aurait replongé dans sa lecture.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi littéraire ! s'étonna faussement le génie.

Derek sourit, clairement amusé, il aimait quand Stiles était joueur. Il vit le génie se lever pour venir s'affaler sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-On pourrait aller piquer une tête dans la piscine, proposa Derek en caressant les cheveux si doux de Stiles.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta le génie en fermant les yeux.

Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, mais il adorait les cheveux du génie, y plonger ses doigts et jouer avec les mèches brillantes de paillettes était son passe-temps favori du moment. Stiles se laissa faire, appréciant cette attention même s'il réfléchissait aussi à la façon dont il aborderait le sujet du pourquoi ils ne passaient pas à l'étape supérieur.

Derek lui n'avait clairement pas les mêmes réflexions, il s'interrogeait plutôt sur le pourquoi Stiles ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant, il devait l'avouer cela le titillait encore. N'était-ce pas cruel de ne plus avoir une partie de ses souvenirs ? Stiles ne se sentait-il pas incomplet ? Son regard se posa sur la lampe installée sur la commode, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il décida de relancer le sujet mais de manière plus détournée.

-Dis-moi Stiles, quand tu es dans la lampe, ce n'est pas un peu… petit ?

-C'est plus grand à l'intérieur, sourit Stiles, content de citer une référence d'une série qu'il considérait comme culte.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais quand tu es dans la lampe, tu… fais quoi ?

Stiles était dans un premier temps un peu déçu que Derek n'est pas percuté suite à sa phrase culte mais il savait en même temps que Derek préférait lire que regarder la télé, il était donc normal qu'il ne saisisse pas la référence. Dans un second temps, il ressentit un désagréable frisson, il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de sa lampe.

-Je dors, marmonna le génie.

Stiles, chaque fois qu'il était renvoyé dans sa lampe, tombait dans un long sommeil, c'était comme hiberner. Il n'aimait pas ça car les souvenirs de ses sorties devenaient alors flous. S'il était renvoyé maintenant dans sa lampe, il oublierait inévitablement Derek… A cette pensée, il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Et… voulut continuer Derek mais Stiles l'interrompit en l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Couche avec moi, Derek, lui demanda le génie en se détachant de lui et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Derek resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue, il ne comprenait pas non plus le ton désespéré de Stiles.

-Euuh Stiles…

-S'il te plaît Derek ! Promis, ça va bien se passer ! Je te guiderai s'il le faut !

Stiles était dans l'optique : arrêter de parler de cette foutue lampe de malheur et profiter d'avoir le courage nécessaire pour dire à voix haute son envie d'aller plus loin !

Derek venait d'apprendre en l'espace de deux secondes que Stiles le pensait inexpérimenté en la matière ! Son orgueil en prit un coup dur. Il n'avait pas l'intention que le génie continue à croire qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'amour entre deux hommes !

-Stiles ! J'ai déjà couché avec plein d'hommes !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Stiles qui pensait avoir pourtant compris le nœud du problème.

-Bien sûr ! Je voulais juste te… ménager parce que tu as l'air… si naïf en la matière…

-Mais non ! Je l'ai déjà fait !

Stiles l'ignorait à vrai dire mais il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant !

-Tu t'en souviens ? s'enquit Derek, perplexe.

Bizarrement cette question mit Stiles en colère, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'énervait énormément.

-Arrête de me demander ça !

Il avait peut-être des légers soucis de mémoire car il ne souvenait pas beaucoup de ses sorties mais il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un imbécile !

-C'est bon, Stiles, le tempéra Derek en voyant son air furieux.

D'un seul coup, Stiles se calma car il ne souvenait plus trop pourquoi il s'était mis en colère. Il regarda Derek, un peu perdu et tenta de se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient. Ah oui ! Coucher ensemble !

-Alors, tu es d'accord ? s'enquit Stiles avec un petit sourire hésitant.

Derek avait clairement vu Stiles changer de comportement, il était passé d'une colère soudaine à une indécision totale, son regard s'était perdu dans le vague et après quelques minutes de flottement, il s'était soudain animé joyeusement, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé… C'était atroce de le voir dans cet état-là ! Il trouvait cela tellement cruel d'être privé de ses souvenirs ! Si lui ne se souvenait plus de sa famille, que deviendrait-il ? A cet instant précis Derek ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Stiles soit complet et pour cela il devait, selon lui, retrouver ses souvenirs. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, pensant avoir trouver la solution au problème…

-Stiles, je souhaite que tu te souviennes de tout.

Le génie le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, le premier vœu de Derek résonant encore dans sa tête puis ce fut une douleur sans nom qui l'envahit tout entier et il ne put que hurler à s'en arracher la gorge…

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Non loin de là, un jeune homme blond buvait un café en prenant son temps, il avait toujours aimé prendre son temps. Il sourit, il était temps de mettre en place son plan, il avait assez attendu et observé. Il le savait tout près, protégé pour l'instant mais cela ne durerait pas. S'il s'était installé là c'était pour assister à l'accident qui allait bientôt se dérouler et vraiment il avait hâte…

 **Et biiimmmm ! Niark niark ! Je suis un lutin diabolique ! (Non je n'ai rien fumé d'illicite ^^) Surtout me tuez pas après tout c'est Noël aujourd'hui ! -)**

 _Réponses aux commentaires : _

_ZephireBleue : Tout d'abord joyeux Noël ! Oui Solntse morfle pas mal, malheureusement. Thai a été particulièrement injuste et sacrément perfide, je voulais le faire comme ça, pour lui la vengeance n'a pas de prix ! Ah, Lydia est énigme, hé hé ! Oui ça avance entre Stiles et Derek, disons que c'est une progression lente mais nécessaire, je trouve normal que cela prenne du temps de former un lien pareil ;-). Pour l'idée de Derek plein de paillettes, ça m'a fait bien rire, je devais absolument l'écrire ;-) Kissouuu pailletés !_

 _AnthonyRd : Joooyeux Noël ! Oui entre Stiles et Derek c'est le graand amour ;-) Oui, je voyais bien Danny en conseiller de l'amour ;-) Stiles avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à comprendre Derek -) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz licornesque !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Joyeux Noël ! ;-) J'ai adoré écrire la conversation entre Stiles et Derek, cela fait un quiproquo sympa ! J'aime créer un lien entre Lydia et Derek, Stiles a pour conseiller Danny et Derek lui c'est Lydia ;-) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le baiser ! ;-) Kissssss enneigé !_

 _Yugai : Joyeux Noël ! J'adore écrire des scènes comiques ;-) Il reste encore deux chapitres et un épilogue, contente que ma fic te plaise ;-) Bizzzz boules de neige !_

 _Juju : Joyeux Noël ! Oui, Danny et Lydia font de bons conseillers ! Bisous saupoudrés de flocons de neige !_

 _Nathydemon : Oui c'est Noyeelll ! ;-) Joyeuuux Noël ! Oui paillettes et rubans ! Bizzz et paillettes !_

 _calliope83 : Joyeux Noël Callioooope ;-) ! Oui paillettes, bave et baisers enflammés sont de bons ingrédients pour faire un bon chapitre ;-) Une lectrice satisfaite fait une auteur heureuse, CQFD ;-) Oui Lydia cache une blessure béante, un manque… Zouuubiii pandaesque ! ;-)_

 _Innocent1984 : Joyeux Noël ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise ;-) ! Bizz guirlande !_

 _loclo4 : Joyeux Noel ! Pour la saison 6, ça va être difficile car je ne l'ai pas encore vu (tellement hâte de la voir d'ailleurs !) Bisous boules de neige ! ;-)_

 _bayruna : : Joyeux Noel ! Merciiii ! Bizz pailletées!_

 _kamkam85 : Joyeux Noel ! Attention aux vœux, certains peuvent s'avérer dangereux… Bizz licornesque !_

 **Et voilàààà ! Comme je suis gentille, adorable et euuh modeste (hi hi) je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre ! Chapitre 9 : Une révélation un peu tardive…**

 **Il y aura peut-être un peu de retard donc pas d'étonnement ! Je vous laisse et surtout bonne soirée de Noel !**

 **BBB spéciaux (licorne, panda et paillettes !)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne année ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses ! Trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Une révélation un peu tardive…

 _La marque pulsait toujours sur sa nuque quand Thai continua son monologue :_

 _« Ces trois demandes seront les trois premiers vœux qui scelleront votre destin ! Mon premier vœu sera que tous les djinns se retrouvent prisonniers pour l'éternité d'une lampe, vous dépendrez de celle-ci et chaque fois qu'un humain frottera votre lampe vous serez obligés de vous plier à leur offrir trois vœux ! »_

 _Sur ces paroles, le djinn fut obligé d'accéder à sa requête et dans un claquement de doigts, il scella le destin terrible de son peuple. Une lampe dorée apparut et le djinn se sentit entravé à elle. Mais Thai ne s'arrêta pas là._

 _« Mon deuxième vœu est de vous voir perdus, incapables de vous souvenir de votre vie ! »_

 _Perdre ses souvenirs ?! Non, non, non ! Trop tard… Le djinn claqua une deuxième fois des doigts et… perdu, il regarda autour de lui, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait là. Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme en face de lui et il se figea soudain terrifié sans savoir pourquoi. Cet homme était son maître, c'était tout ce qu'il savait mais…_

 _« Enfin je souhaite que ni homme ni djinn ne puisse jamais me vaincre ! »_

 _Le djinn savait qu'en claquant des doigts et en exauçant ce vœu il faisait une erreur, mais n'était-ce pas son devoir, après tout ? Les trois vœux exaucés, le djinn savait intuitivement qu'il devait maintenant retourner dans sa lampe, il se sentit aspiré et se dit qu'au moins il ne reverrait plus ces yeux verts brillant de haine._

 _« J'espère que tu souffriras dans ta lampe, privé de ta précieuse liberté… »_

 _Il se sentit tomber, incapable de se retenir à quoi que ce soit, il n'avait qu'une seule certitude étrange à cet instant était qu'il s'appelait Stiles, juste Stiles…_

 _MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon_

-Peter ?! Je n'arrive pas à joindre Deaton !

-Derek ? Tu peux m'expliquer qui crie à l'arrière ?

-J'ai fait une connerie ! J'ai besoin de Deaton !

-Tu as fait quoi comme connerie ?

-Merde Peter ! C'est urgent !

-J'arrive, le coupa Peter en lui raccrochant au nez.

Derek jura et regarda, sans savoir quoi faire, un Stiles recroquevillé dans un coin du salon en proie à une douleur sans limite. Quand il avait essayé de l'approcher cela avait comme empirer son état déjà chaotique. Ses cris le faisaient tressaillir tout en sachant que c'était entièrement sa faute si le génie était au plus mal. Il ne pensait pas… il ne pensait pas que ce vœu lui ferait aussi mal, il n'avait pas réfléchi, voilà le problème ! Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux en fixant Stiles avec angoisse, Peter avait intérêt à rappliquer et vite !

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Peter partit sans faire un bruit de l'appartement de son « ami » et envoya un sms à Deaton pour qu'il se dépêche de venir à l'appartement de Derek. Il soupira et prit rapidement le métro en se demandant ce que son neveu avait bien pu faire comme connerie tout en sachant d'avance que cela devait concerner le génie.

C'est limite si Derek ne le traîna pas dans le salon, Peter grogna, mais évita de faire la moindre remarque en voyant l'humeur massacrante de son neveu. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il s'approcha du génie et l'ausculta d'un regard.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? interrogea-t-il son neveu d'un ton inquisiteur.

-J'ai souhaité qu'il se souvienne de son passé, marmonna Derek en serrant ensuite les dents en voyant son oncle le regarder d'un air plus que critique.

-Alors là neveu tu as fait la connerie du siècle ! lâcha ensuite Peter.

-Arrête de me critiquer ! Je pense que niveau connerie, tu es le meilleur ! contre-attaqua Derek en colère.

-Généralement mes conneries n'entraînent pas la mort d'autrui !

-Quoi ?! cria Derek en devenant brutalement blanc comme un linge.

-Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Il n'est pas vaillant, vaillant, si tu veux mon avis ! hurla Peter, énervé à son tour.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Deaton et cela coupa court à leur dispute. Toujours aussi calme, le sorcier se dirigea vers le génie souffrant.

-Sortez de la pièce, leur enjoignit le sorcier qui préférait s'occuper de son patient sans la pression des deux Hale.

-Hors de question ! s'insurgea Derek en croisant les bras d'un air décidé.

-J'ai besoin de calme pour soigner le génie.

-Il s'appelle Stiles !

-Très bien, j'ai besoin de calmer pour soigner Stiles.

-Deaton sait ce qu'il fait, tenta de le rassurer Peter.

Derek grogna et sortit en coup de vent du salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Peter le suivit et referma la porte pour donner à Deaton tout le calme possible. Il n'était pas bête et pouvait voir que son neveu éprouvait un fort attachement vis-à-vis du génie. Il savait aussi qu'il était peut-être temps de tout dire à Derek, il aurait dû le faire plus tôt.

-Derek, il faut que je te raconte certaines choses pour que tu comprennes toute l'histoire.

-C'est maintenant que tu te décides ?! grogna Derek en le foudroyant du regard.

-Arrête de grogner et écoute-moi pour une fois, soupira Peter en prenant appui contre la table.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bien, il faut que tu saches que tout ce que je sais sur les génies peut nous attirer des ennuis, je le sais parce que si le manoir a brûlé, c'est de ma faute.

-Comment ça ? C'était un accident, lâcha Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse-moi commencer par le début, veux-tu ? Enfant, déjà, j'éprouvais l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire de génies enfermés dans une lampe pour le salut des hommes. Je trouvais cela bizarre que la seule source d'information sur ce sujet ne vienne que d'un seul auteur. Il n'y avait qu'une version de cette histoire et je me suis toujours interrogé sur ce fait-là…

 _-Les génies étaient cruels envers nous les hommes. Beaucoup s'accordent à dire que les génies de par leurs grands pouvoirs estimaient être supérieurs aux humains. Ce fut une époque bien sombre, mais les sorciers alliés des hommes décidèrent qu'ils étaient de leur devoir d'intervenir et d'arrêter cette tyrannie. C'est alors que..._

 _Une petite main se leva et l'institutrice dut s'interrompre et soupira en voyant qui le faisait._

 _-Oui Peter ? lui demanda la maîtresse en cachant mal son exaspération._

 _-Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de génies gentils ?_

 _L'institutrice pinça les lèvres en s'exhortant au calme. Peter Hale était un petit garçon particulièrement précoce et qui posait de multiples questions. Le problème c'est que si le petit garçon n'obtenait pas gain de cause, il devenait encore plus têtu dans le but, certainement, de faire lâcher les nerfs de ses professeurs. Elle inspira profondément et répondit :_

 _-Peter, tous les écrits trouvés sur cette période de l'histoire mettent en évidence la cruauté de ses créatures et..._

 _-Mais ce n'est qu'un seul auteur qui a écrit ça !_

 _-Les sorciers sont d'accord avec ce témoignage et Peter, on ne coupe pas les grandes personnes !_

 _-Vous êtes petite et je ne suis pas d'accord, si chez les humains il y a des gentils et des méchants alors chez les génies ça doit être pareil ! lâcha Peter, peu impressionné par sa maîtresse._

 _-Peter ! Change de ton s'il te plaît !_

 _-Je ne pars pas dans les aigus, moi, lui répondit le petit garçon revêche en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-Très bien, j'en parlerai à ta grande sœur dans ce cas._

 _Le petit garçon souffla agacé et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que l'institutrice disait. Peter détestait bien une chose : les incohérences ! Et cette partie de l'histoire en était jonchée ! Si les autres refusaient de le voir alors il leur ouvrirait les yeux !_

 _MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon_

 _Peter, jeune lycéen, aimait par-dessus tout la recherche. Il pouvait rester des heures dans la bibliothèque familiale à lire, chercher et écumer. C'était une passion dévorante qui pouvait le tenir éveillé pendant de longues heures. Bizarrement, il détestait l'école. Y aller était un véritable supplice et s'il aurait pu sécher, il n'aurait pas hésité ! Malheureusement sa grande sœur veillait et était capable d'être un véritable dragon quand elle s'y mettait !_

 _Marchant d'un pas traînant dans les couloirs, Peter se consolait en imaginant tous les voyages et découvertes qu'il ferait quand il serait majeur. Rêveur, il ne vit que trop tard, le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il se le prit de plein fouet et tomba en arrière. Furieux, il se releva et toisa l'insupportable Christopher Argent qui, manifestement, adorait le faire chier._

 _-Alors Hale, on rêvasse ?_

 _-Va te faire foutre ! marmonna Peter en essayant de le dépasser._

 _Peine perdue ! Christopher le chopa par le bras et le ramena fermement vers lui._

 _-Tu as déjà oublié ? s'enquit Chris avec un sourire de requin._

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était une erreur !_

 _-Un an de relation, une erreur ?_

 _-... Oui !_

 _Cependant que Chris l'embrassa passionnément Peter eut bien du mal à résister à la tentation ! Le souci était que sa grande sœur avait un concurrent féroce dans les affaires et ce n'était qu'autre que Gérard Argent, le père de Chris. Peter ne pouvait se permettre de continuer leur relation car il avait l'intime conviction que Christopher était un espion de son père. Il ne pouvait donc pas réellement l'aimer, point. Peter détestait l'idée même d'être utilisé !_

 _Il réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de Chris et prit tout bonnement la fuite. Cet accrochage marqua surtout son premier voyage. En effet, il parla à sa grande sœur et réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air et vite !_

 _MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon_

 _Peter voyagea beaucoup et en effet il fit des découvertes. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié depuis l'enfance, c'était son interrogation sur l'histoire des génies. Il voulait trouver des réponses. Il devait bien exister d'autres témoins qui avaient, eux aussi, laissé des preuves écrites ! Sur le chemin de la vérité, il fit la connaissance d'Helena Mors, elle était comme lui, passionnée par la recherche. Il en tomba amoureux réussissant par la même à oublier ou tout du moins à enfermer ses souvenirs de Chris sous clé. Il garda secret ses recherches sur les génies ne voulant pas être gêné. C'était son secret à lui et à personne d'autre._

 _C'est au cours d'une de ses recherches qu'il tomba sur sa plus grande découverte. Il avait décidé d'aller sur un site fermé aux visiteurs à cause de danger d'éboulement. Peter n'en avait cure et il y alla quand même. Au diable les dangers, il voulait des réponses ! Il faillit mourir en tombant dans une crevasse. Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une salle en ruine et en son centre sur une table en pierre se trouvait une lampe aux reflets rougeâtres. Peter en resta bouche bée avant de finalement s'en approcher. Cela paraissait invraisemblable ! Aucune lampe n'avait refait surface depuis au moins une centaine d'années ! Le pourquoi restait un mystère. Après tout, il devait y avoir un millier de lampes magiques sur la Terre car rappelons-le c'était tout un peuple qui avait connu le châtiment d'être enchaîné à une lampe._

 _Pourtant, il avait l'une d'elles devant ses yeux. Il la prit dans ses mains et constata qu'elle était légère comme une plume, qui aurait pu deviner qu'un être était enfermé dedans ? Il ne put résister et frotta doucement l'objet. Une fumée rouge en sortit qui se transforma en une femme rousse magnifique._

 _-Tu as frotté ma lampe, ce qui fait de toi mon maître. Tu as le droit à trois vœux. Parle je t'écoute, lui dit cette dernière en inclinant avec raideur sa tête dans sa direction._

 _Peter l'observait avec une grande fascination et décida de ne faire pour l'instant aucun vœu. Il préférait d'abord en savoir plus sur cette créature étonnante._

 _-Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux._

 _Il vit le visage du génie se figer et dans ses yeux brilla quelque chose qui s'approchait à de la... folie._

 _-Je... Je n'ai aucun nom, je suis ta servante c'est tout, lâcha la jeune femme après un long moment._

 _Peter fronça les sourcils, elle devait bien avoir un nom avant d'être enfermée dans cette lampe ! Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux éviter de la titiller pour l'instant._

 _-Je m'appelle Peter Hale et... je pense que nous pouvons devenir amis, lui répondit-il en choisissant avec soin ses mots._

 _-Ami ? s'enquit la rousse en penchant la tête sur le côté, visiblement intrigué par son nouveau maître._

 _-Quelqu'un de confiance, ami, lui expliqua Peter avec patience et en lui tendant la main._

 _Elle fit une petite moue tout en assimilant les mots et accepta la main tendue de cet étrange humain. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit avec une certaine hésitation. Amis._

 _MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon_

 _Il la ramena avec lui. Il préférait agir avec précaution, c'est pourquoi il ne parla à personne de sa découverte. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, ils devinrent amis en peu de temps. Il aurait voulu lui donner un nom mais il persistait à vouloir découvrir son prénom d'origine. Le problème c'est qu'elle devenait complètement folle quand il lui posait des questions sur son passé. Quand elle fit sa première crise, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que faire appel à Deaton leur sorcier-médecin. Ce dernier l'aida à la contenir et il dut tout lui raconter. Deaton garda scrupuleusement son secret et lui apporta une aide considérable dans la poursuite de ses recherches. Ils réussirent à stabiliser le génie. Et quand cela fut fait, Peter retourna vivre au manoir avec Helena qui devint sa femme dans l'année qui suivit. Peter n'avait que vingt ans mais avait l'impression d'en avoir bien plus parfois... Personne ne savait non plus qu'un génie se baladait dans le manoir enfin à part Peter et Deaton bien entendu._

 _Peter, au fil de ses recherches, avait engrangé beaucoup de connaissance et ressentit cette terrible peur de tout oublier. Paranoïa ou pressentiment ? Quand il voyait son amie génie aussi amnésique, il trouvait que c'était une malédiction de perdre ainsi ses souvenirs ! Un soir alors qu'il était seul avec son amie dans le salon, il se dit que c'était le moment de faire un vœu._

 _-Rouquine ?_

 _Peter avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi le temps de trouver son prénom d'origine, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient pour l'instant._

 _-Quoi Peter ? s'enquit-elle tout en continuant de lire un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque familiale._

 _-Je souhaite faire un vœu._

 _La rousse leva tout de suite les yeux de son bouquin._

 _-Je t'écoute, dit-elle prudente._

 _-Je souhaite ne jamais rien oublier._

 _La rousse claqua des doigts et Peter eut l'impression de voir tout de manière plus claire. Néanmoins, il gardait en tête le fait qu'il ne devrait surtout pas faire de troisième vœu sinon cela renverrait le génie dans sa lampe et celle-ci disparaîtrait. Il cherchait d'ailleurs activement une solution pour régler ce problème. Et en effet, il n'oublia jamais rien et cela pouvait aussi s'avérer être une malédiction..._

 _MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon_

 _Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour... Ce jour où il perdit une partie de sa famille. Une odeur de brûlé atroce, les cris des enfants, la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur, sa colère brûlante… Il se rappelait être tombé dans l'inconscience dans le canapé du salon puis de Rouquine penchée au-dessus de lui avec un air inquiet. Elle lui expliqua l'avoir sauvé lui, ses nièces et son neveu mais... elle était arrivée trop tard pour les autres. Elle n'avait pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs et avait dû agir comme n'importe quel humain, Peter n'ayant fait aucun vœu dans ce sens. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de panique et n'avait cessé de répéter que quelqu'un avait brûlé la maison avec de la magie. Puis les pompiers étaient arrivés et elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de se dissimuler aux regards des autres. Une journée horrible..._

 _Peter eut du mal à s'en remettre, il resta obstinément muet les premiers jours. L'hôpital refusait de le laisser sortir car il souffrait de quelques brûlures. Il eut honte de l'admettre mais au début il ne pensa pas aux enfants. Non il pensait à sa grande sœur qui avait toujours veillé sur lui, à son beau-frère toujours la tête dans les nuages, à sa femme au cœur si tendre…_

 _Les policiers vinrent le voir pour boucler le dossier en lui répétant que selon les dernières investigations tout cela n'était le résultat que d'un malheureux accident. Accident ?! Accident ?! Il savait que cela n'en était pas un ! Quand Deaton vint, il lui en fit part avec désespoir et colère, car tout cela voulait dire que l'assassin de sa famille rodait là, dehors ! Tout en lui criait vengeance ! Deaton le calma, le mettant en garde, ressentant lui aussi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Le sorcier-guérisseur avait senti une magie particulière tout autour du manoir. Si ce n'était pas un accident, qui alors était visé ? La pièce qui avait brûlé en premier était la bibliothèque et la chambre de Peter... Étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais en fouillant bien, toutes les personnes avant Peter qui avaient voulu se pencher sur le sujet des génies avaient... mystérieusement disparus ou étaient morts de manière accidentelle. Pour sa sécurité et celle de ses nièces et de son neveu, il allait devoir mentir et donner l'impression d'abandonner. Après tout, sa bibliothèque n'avait-elle pas brûlé avec toutes ses recherches ? Ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien oublier et que tout était dans sa tête. Non en effet, il n'oublierait rien et sa vengeance viendrait à point._

 _Quittant difficilement sa chambre d'hôpital, il passait son temps à broyer du noir. Il savait que ses neveu et nièces étaient dans le service pédiatrie et qu'ils ne souffraient d'aucune blessure physique mais qu'ils étaient surtout traumatisés psychologiquement. Pourtant... Pourtant il avait choisi de ne pas les voir pour l'instant, il préférait se morfondre sur sa propre stupidité qui lui avait fait perdre une partie de sa famille. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il ne recevait aucune visite normalement mis à part celle de Deaton sauf que ce dernier ne prenait jamais la peine de toquer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Christopher Argent franchit la porte ! Il se raidit et l'observa avec une méfiance accrue._

 _-Officiellement, je suis venu voir ma petite sœur en service psychiatrique, lui confia Chris avec un petite sourire fatigué._

 _Que venait faire Chris ici ?! Après toutes ces années ? D'un regard, il remarqua que Chris était toujours le même physiquement, toujours aussi… Il se fustigea, comment osait-il penser cela alors que sa femme venait de mourir ?!_

 _-Que veux-tu ? lâcha froidement Peter._

 _-Rien. Juste t'offrir du soutien si tu en as envie._

 _-Du soutien ?! Vas t'en ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !_

 _-Je ne te donne pas mes condoléances, je sais que cela énerve plus qu'autre chose._

 _-Qu'est que tu en sais ?! cracha Peter en tentant de se relever._

 _-Voilà quatre jours que ma femme est morte, tuée par ma petite sœur dans un accès de folie._

 _Ces mots venaient d'être lâchés de manière neutre et pourtant Peter pouvait le voir, cette tristesse dévorant les yeux bleus de Chris. Un silence s'installa et Peter préféra se perdre dans la contemplation de ses draps blancs._

 _-J'habite maintenant près de Firts Avenu, c'est un quartier calme et parfait pour élever ma fille de deux mois._

 _-Elle s'appelle comment ? souffla Peter les yeux dans le vague._

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait la question car après tout quelle importance ?_

 _-Allison. Tu devrais t'occuper de tes nièces et de ton neveu. Derek veut visiblement te voir et a tenté par cinq fois de fuguer du service pédiatrie. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Voici mon numéro de téléphone si tu as besoin de moi, lâcha Chris en posant un papier sur sa table de nuit et en s'en allant de la chambre d'un pas tranquille._

 _Peter le regarda partir et tenta de bannir tous les souvenirs de Chris de sa mémoire. Il se promit de jeter le papier à la première occasion ! Il ne céderait pas à cette tentation, sinon ne trahirait-il pas sa femme ?_

 _MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon_

 _Les flashs agressèrent leurs yeux à peine sortie de l'hôpital. Peter serra contre lui Cora et resserra ses doigts autour de la petite main de Derek, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que Deaton ne quittait pas d'un iota Laura, il relâcha son souffle en voyant que son ami veillait comme à son habitude. Il aurait aimé que Rouquine soit là mais il valait mieux qu'elle reste en sécurité dans l'appartement du sorcier-guérisseur._

 _-Monsieur Hale ! Est-ce vrai que vous devenez le tuteur légal des trois enfants de votre sœur aînée ? Une tante éloignée veut leur garde, allez-vous vous battre pour les garder avec vous ?_

 _-Monsieur Hale ! Allez-vous devenir le PDG de l'entreprise de votre défunte sœur ?_

 _-Monsieur Hale ! Est-ce vrai que vous n'entreteniez pas de bons rapports avec votre grande sœur ? Maintenant vous devenez le gérant de ce vaste empire, qu'est que cela vous fait ?_

 _Les questions se multipliaient et Peter eut l'envie soudaine de faire une tuerie. Il inspira et se prépara pour la bataille à venir._

 _-Je deviens le tuteur légal de mes nièces et de mon neveu. Ce terrible accident, dire ses mots lui brûla les lèvres, me rend orphelin de ma grande sœur, de ma femme et de mon beau-frère. Je vous prierai de nous laisser tranquilles maintenant, de nous laisser faire notre deuil en paix !_

 _Sur ces derniers mots, Peter fit un signe à ses gardes du corps pour qu'ils repoussent les journalistes et qu'ils puissent rejoindre la limousine qui les attendait pas trop loin de l'hôpital. Dans la sécurité de la voiture, il serra contre lui ses nièces et son neveu et leur promit de s'occuper d'eux, de ne jamais les abandonner. C'était une promesse, mais il s'en fit une autre, celle de reprendre ses recherches quand ses nièces et son neveu seraient devenus assez grands. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction du papier avec un certain numéro dessus qui était soigneusement rangé dans la poche de son manteau..._

 _-_ Derek ? Tu m'as écouté au moins ? s'enquit Peter en fixant son neveu avec insistance.

Peter espérait que ses révélations ne creuseraient pas un fossé entre lui et Derek. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien dit par rapport à Chris, mais il lui avait résumé l'essentiel c'est-à-dire ses travaux de recherches, sa rencontre avec Rouquine et sa version de l'incendie du manoir familial.

-C'est impossible, c'était un accident... souffla Derek les yeux dans le vague.

-Derek, je peux te l'assurer ce n'était pas un accident, quelqu'un l'a déclenché dans un but malveillant. Le souci c'est que personne ne se pose de questions par rapport à cette nuit car un sort puissant a sûrement été jeté. Pourtant avec Deaton, nous avons trouvé des preuves que tous bons policiers auraient dû voir. Ce sort agit toujours et te brouille l'esprit.

-C'était un accident !

Derek n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose parce que... Moment de flou... C'était un accident, point.

-Derek, tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Deaton ne sait pas comment inverser ce sort, moi je n'ai pas été touché car j'étais protégé par mon vœu de ne jamais rien oublier. Deaton est un sorcier, il n'est pas touché de la même manière et peut entrevoir la vérité.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire sinon ?! Ca veut dire qu'à cause de tes recherches, mes parents sont morts !

-Je sais Derek, lâcha calmement Peter acceptant de porter la responsabilité de l'incendie.

-Derek, ce n'est pas ton oncle le coupable, mais la personne qui a incendié votre manoir pour le seul motif de vouloir garder le secret sur la véritable histoire des génies, les interrompit Deaton en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Comment va Stiles ? voulut tout de suite savoir Derek en se détournant de Peter.

-Il est très faible et semble tourmenté par d'horribles cauchemars ou fragments de son passé. Je vais vous le dire franchement, mais il devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et... ? le poussa à continuer Derek.

-Avec Peter, nous pensons que toute cette histoire a débuté avec trois vœux, nous ne savons toujours pas dans quelles circonstances tout cela a eu lieu. Mais une chose est à retenir : ces trois premiers vœux agissent certainement comme le principe de la règle d'or. Ce sont eux qui ont modelé la punition des djinns, il est impossible de les annuler ou d'aller à leur encontre. Je pense que ton vœu doit être en contradiction avec l'un des tous premiers vœux. Le choc de cette contradiction aurait donc dû le tuer. Par exemple, je suis sûr que Lydia, elle, en serait morte.

-Lydia ? demanda Derek dans l'incompréhension la plus complète.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce... détail ! s'empressa d'expliquer Peter, vois-tu quand j'ai mis la lampe de Stiles chez toi, j'ai préféré que quelqu'un garde un œil sur toi au boulot et...

-Oui parce que c'est toi qui a gentiment déposé cette lampe chez moi, lâcha sarcastiquement Derek, en colère.

-Euuuh oui aussi. Mais laisse-moi terminer et tu pourras me tuer après ! Donc je disais Rouquine est Lydia Martin.

Derek croisa les bras comme seule réponse et s'appuya contre une des étagères de la cuisine. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant enfin plutôt deux envies : tuer son oncle et vérifier l'état de Stiles par lui-même. Peter poussa un soupir et continua.

-Quand vous êtes devenus majeurs, j'ai recommencé mes recherches et avec Deaton nous avons entendu parler d'un homme qui collectionnait énormément d'objets, son nom était Tom Smith et trouver sa villa où il entreposait tout nous prit deux ans.

-J'imagine que vous l'avez cambriolé.

-Nous savions que c'était la seule solution pour obtenir des informations. Et en effet là-bas c'était une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba, il y avait des trésors qui n'étaient clairement pas destinés au public. Il y avait aussi bien plus important, un endroit entièrement dédié à l'histoire djinn. C'était magnifique mais nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre car la villa était protégée par de multiples sorts et Deaton devait mettre toute son énergie pour les parer. Nous ne sommes pas partis les mains vides, nous avons ramené avec nous un grimoire mais pas seulement. Le grimoire contenait toutes les descriptions détaillées des génies emprisonnés dans les lampes, tu imagines bien que ce livre était une révélation ! Et c'est là que nous avons fait notre seconde découverte là-bas : une lampe.

-Celle de Stiles, souffla Derek persuadé de viser juste.

-Oui. Les lampes sont toutes différentes les unes des autres, par exemple celle de Lydia est rouge et celle Stiles est...

-Couleur or, le coupa Derek, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai trouvé sa description dans le livre et il n'était pas maléfique, tu ne craignais donc rien.

-J'aurais pu faire un vœu ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont traîtres !

-Merci ! On en voit le résultat grâce à toi ! répliqua sarcastiquement Peter.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

-Ou plutôt tu as oublié d'utiliser ton cerveau !

-Messieurs, ce n'est pas en vous énervant que cela va améliorer la situation et Peter, tu as oublié de lui dire quelque chose, les interrompit Deaton d'une voix calme.

Peter lâcha un autre soupir et se décida de mauvaise grâce à raconter le reste.

-Très bien. Tu n'as jamais été en danger avec ton génie, je te connais, je savais que tu éviterais de faire des vœux, bon je me suis un peu trompé sur ce sujet-là ! Sache une chose Derek, un djinn ami est un génie gentil. Super phrase, hein ? C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Bref un génie a la possibilité de rendre ton vœu bénéfique ou atroce. C'est un maigre pouvoir, mais c'est utile. Quand j'ai fait mon vœu de ne jamais rien oublier, Lydia aurait très bien pu le retourner contre moi, mais elle a.… modelé le vœu à son envie. Nous sommes amis et je lui fais entièrement confiance, ce sont deux facteurs non négligeables pour la bonne réalisation d'un vœu.

-Oui mais mon vœu lui ne s'est pas bien passé, lui rappela Derek.

-Bien sûr qu'il a mal fonctionné ! Tu as fait un vœu pour lui et non pour toi ! Le vœu s'est donc retourné contre Stiles !

-Je ne pourrais donc pas faire le vœu qu'il aille bien ?

-C'est bien là le souci, le vœu pourrait très bien ne pas lui être favorable.

-Il doit te rester deux vœux à toi, non ?

-Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un seul. J'ai fait un second vœu afin de créer trois colliers qui confèrent au porteur une protection puissante. Un pour moi, un pour Lydia et un pour Deaton. Et Lydia ne pourrait pas, de tout manière, aider Stiles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que Lydia devenait folle quand je tentais d'en savoir plus sur son passé ? Eh bien imagine si elle voyait Stiles qui est justement un élément de son passé ?

Derek ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Bordel ! Tout ça à cause d'un vœu !

-Aussi, Derek tu dois savoir que Stiles est sûrement un élément important pour la résolution de l'enfermement des djinns. Il est décrit comme puissant et rusé. Ce qui nous a intrigué, c'est que le livre le décrit comme protégé.

-Protégé ?

-C'est la traduction la plus plausible que j'ai pu trouver.

-C'est de cela que je voulais vous parler, leur expliqua Deaton.

-C'est-à-dire ? grogna Derek qui espérait que le sorcier-guérisseur allait proposer une solution viable.

-Quelque chose a protégé Stiles contre le vœu de Derek. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Stiles ne semble pas avoir les mêmes réactions que Lydia. Quand Lydia est sortie de la lampe, elle a eu de nombreux moments de folie...

-Stiles n'est pas fou, le coupa Derek.

-Justement ! Pourquoi lui aurait-il été immunisé contre cette folie ? Derek, Stiles t'a dit ce qui se passait dans sa lampe ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il tombait dans un profond sommeil.

-L'explication est là, Lydia a laissé entendre qu'elle restait éveillée, imaginez des centaines d'années enfermé dans le noir à attendre, cela rend n'importe qui complètement fou. Stiles est épargné de cela parce qu'il dort.

-Donc ? lui demanda Peter attendant la conclusion de son récit.

-Donc il y a une petite chance pour que Stiles s'en sorte...

La sonnerie du téléphone de Peter les interrompit, ce dernier sortit de la cuisine afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité, il préférait éviter que Derek sache qu'il entretenait une relation avec Chris. Pourtant ce n'était pas son amant...

Derek garda le silence même après que Peter fut sorti de la pièce. Deaton ne dit rien, s'absorbant visiblement dans une profonde méditation. Quand Peter revint, celui-ci était livide.

-Peter ? s'inquiéta Derek oubliant momentanément ses envies de meurtre sur ce dernier en le voyant la mine aussi défaite.

-C'est Cora, elle est à l'hôpital, elle a eu un grave accident de voiture...

 **Ne me tuez pas ! Je sais c'est un cliff mais … il le fallait ! CQFD !**

 _Réponses aux commentaires : _

_The Fanfictionner : Mercii ;-) Ahh Théooo, c'est tout une histoire ^^ ! La question est : Stiles va-t-il se réveiller ? Bizzz !_

 _ZephireBleue : Hello ! Positif ou négatif ? Hummm tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ;-) Oui Derek et Stiles sont adorables, je les adore ^^ ! Oui Théo est louche…. Bizzz !_

 _Yugai : Je m'excuse, je ne le fais presque pas exprès ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! :-) Kiss !_

 _Juju : Je suis cruelle, niark niark ^^ ! Oui pourquoi Stiles réagit si mal ? Bon t'as eu une réponse dans ce chapitre -) ! Et l'accident… Pauvre Cora… Le prochain chapitre va être haletant ;-) Kisssouu !_

 _loclo4 : Mercii ;-) Bizz !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Oui Derek est un impie ! Ne pas connaitre Docteur Who ! ^^ Oui moi aussi je n'aime pas Théo, tu risques de ne pas trop l'aimer non plus dans le prochain chapitre… Oui Stiles est un peu dans la merde… Zoubii !_

 _kamkam85 : Mercii ! Tu sauras pour Théo dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Bizz !_

 _angeliquebucaille : Oui pour Derek ça partait d'une bonne intention ^^ ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !_

 _silvermooon : Coucou ^^ Merci ! Non, se souvenir pour Stiles n'est guère agréable ! Bizz !_

 **Encore une fois bonne année les louveteaux !**

 **BBB !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello !**

 **J'ai terminé mes partiels ! Du coup j'ai le droit à une semaine de vraie pause, c'est-à-dire sans révisions ;-)) Donc je peux me mettre à 100 % dans mes écrits Teen Wolf ! Et donc finir « Beacon Hills, une ville à feu et à sang ! ».**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de « Il était une fois » car la prochaine publication sera l'épilogue de cette fic ;-).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Fais-moi confiance

Cora était dans un sale état. Elle gisait dans un lit d'hôpital, branchée à tout un tas d'appareils qui bipaient à intervalle régulier. Une voiture l'avait heurtée de plein fouet alors qu'elle traversait au niveau du passage piéton. Le docteur n'était pas optimiste quant à ses chances de survie. Pendant que Peter veillait sur Stiles, Deaton était venu voir son état, voir s'il pouvait l'aider, il avait lancé quelques sortilèges mais même lui ne semblait pas penser qu'elle s'en sortirait. Derek fixait sa petite sœur avec l'énergie du désespoir, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait appelé Laura et celle-ci avait pris le premier avion pour New York. Elle arriverait d'ici trois bonnes heures et pour lui ce n'était tout simplement pas suffisant. Pourtant, il suffisait d'un vœu pour que Cora vive et Peter devait penser la même chose. Pourtant avec Stiles plongé dans un profond sommeil et le fait que le troisième vœu de Peter renverrait Lydia dans sa lampe, la situation était franchement désastreuse. Derek détestait les hôpitaux, il se rappelait alors enfant, à la suite de l'incendie, qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Peter pour qu'il les sorte de cet endroit...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Peter qui affichait une mine lugubre et alla s'installer sur une chaise près du lit de Cora. Il lui prit la main avec douceur et la pressa légèrement comme si sa nièce allait le sentir dans son coma. Derek se détourna de cette scène et préféra regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Stiles, serait-il coupable s'il rentrait chez lui pour le voir ? Il lâcha un soupir, Deaton avait promis de le tenir au courant de l'état du génie. Pour l'instant, il ne devait penser qu'à sa sœur, se morigéna-t-il.

-Quand Stiles se réveillera, tu pourras faire ton deuxième vœu, souffla son oncle en gardant un ton calme.

Derek se tendit, bien sûr qu'il y pensait ! Mais si Stiles ne se réveillait pas tout de suite ?! Ou si tout simplement il ne réveillait pas du tout ?! Et si le deuxième vœu dérapait comme le premier ?!

-Le vœu pourrait déraper, grogna-t-il comme seule réponse en serrant ensuite les dents.

-Il suffit que tu le formules bien, répliqua Peter agacé.

Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et sur les nerfs depuis hier soir, un échange entre les deux dérapait donc souvent en dispute.

-Imagine que je demande que Cora guérisse et après ?! Les vœux sont traîtres ! Elle pourrait être bien la première journée et brutalement le lendemain retourner dans le coma !

-As-tu seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?! Stiles est ton ami, il ne te fera pas faux bond ! Tu as toujours eu un souci de ce côté-là, tu n'as jamais réussi à accorder ta confiance à qui que ce soit ! Tu veux connaître ma seconde raison quant au fait que je t'ai laissé la lampe ? Tu étais terriblement coincé du cul et renfermé sur toi-même ! Un génie allait mettre le bazar dans ta vie si bien rangée et cela ne pouvait que te faire du bien !

-Je le savais ! Quand tu estimes que les autres n'ont pas la même vie merdique que toi, il faut que tu viennes y foutre ta merde ! Tu fais confiance aux génies ? Alors pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Lydia ?! Ah oui j'avais oublié si tu fais un vœu, elle sera renvoyée dans la lampe ! Elle compte plus que ta nièce ?!

Derek était en colère, il voulait faire mal à cet instant et en voulait surtout à oncle, tout était de sa faute ! Le visage de Peter se ferma et il se préparait à répliquer quand on toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui leur demanda de baisser le ton car on les entendait dans tout le couloir.

MagicMoonMagicMonnMagicMoon

Derek ne quitta pas la chambre de Cora et Peter fit de même. Les deux Hale gardaient leur portable à porter de main, ils savaient tous les deux que Deaton les préviendrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Stiles. Quand on toqua à la porte en cette fin d'après-midi, Derek crut que c'était le médecin, mais ce n'était clairement pas l'individu attendu.

-Alors comment va Cora ? s'enquit Théo Raeken avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Vous n'avez pas à être ici ! grogna Derek, ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire ce petit con d'ingénieur ici.

-Je peux aller où je veux, pouffa Théo, alors vous le faites votre vœu ?

-Comment... commença Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis venu car il est temps pour vous Derek Hale de faire vos trois vœux, j'ai attendu patiemment mais vous êtes beaucoup trop long ! Donc appelez-le et faites vos trois vœux tout de suite.

-Vous n'êtes pas ingénieur, je présume ? lâcha Derek en comprenant qu'il avait en face de lui plus qu'un simple humain.

Théo éclata de rire, ce qui fit disparaître les dernières traces d'humanité de son visage. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir quelque de plus ancien, de plus dangereux. Les deux Hale se regardèrent et se comprirent sans un mot : l'homme en face d'eux était un danger et ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes. Aussi Théo ne savait visiblement pas que Derek avait déjà fait un premier vœu.

-Non, je ne suis pas ingénieur. Avoir des pouvoirs permet de se faire de multiples identités ! Je ne vous pensais pas intelligent Derek Hale, au moins vous remontez un peu dans mon estime ! sourit Théo, une lueur de fol amusement dans le regard.

-Alors vous êtes un sorcier, s'enquit Derek qui essayait de comprendre qui exactement il avait en face de lui.

-Vous savez j'adore les humains mais franchement la famille Hale m'a toujours profondément agacé. Appelez Stiles et faites vos vœux. Voyez-vous, j'ai énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

-Je ne ferais pas mes vœux, refusa de capituler Derek.

Si ce Théo voulait qu'il fasse ses vœux c'est qu'il y avait une raison et il était persuadé que celle-ci ne lui plairait pas.

-Alors vous allez laisser votre sœur mourir ?

-Les médecins vont la guérir.

-Vous croyez ? fit Théo en penchant la tête sur le côté comme intrigué.

Derek se garda de lui dire que Peter avait mis voilà une heure le collier protecteur à Cora que ce dernier portait habituellement. Surtout que grâce au pendentif les constantes de Cora s'étaient stabilisées, brillante idée que Peter avait eue là. Ce n'était que temporaire mais entretemps ils trouveraient une solution, Derek en était persuadé.

-Et si je vous disais que votre grande sœur Laura qui arrive d'ici moins d'une heure pourrait elle aussi avoir un regrettable accident ? Seriez-vous prêts à perdre vos sœurs adorées ?

Derek se figea, comprenant que les "accidents" devaient être une spécialité de Raeken et que cela voulait dire...

-Alors c'était vous depuis le début ? murmura Peter, vous qui avez brûlé notre manoir familial ? Ma sœur ? Mon beau-frère ? Ma femme ?!

-Vos recherches m'indisposaient, fit Théo en haussant négligemment les épaules.

-Ils étaient innocents !

-Et alors ? L'innocence n'est pas un bouclier invincible. Je pensais que cet événement allait vous faire réfléchir même si mon objectif était que l'incendie tue tout le monde. Je vous ai finalement, dans ma grande mansuétude, laissé vivre pensant que vous aviez arrêté vos stupides recherches. Regrettable erreur, cela ne m'arrive pas souvent. Je n'ai jamais su comment vous aviez réussi à vous sortir de là ... termina Théo, en le regardant soudain songeur.

Il ne savait pas pour Lydia mais alors comment pouvait-il savoir pour Stiles ? Les deux Hale se savaient dans une situation périlleuse, eux qui étaient humains, que pouvaient-ils contre un sorcier ? Ils devaient trouver une solution et pour cela il leur fallait du temps, quoi de mieux que de pousser Théo à parler ?

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous puissions avoir Stiles ? lui demanda Peter le plus calmement possible.

-Nous sommes liés par quelque chose que vous, humain, vous ne comprendriez pas, sourit Théo, l'air suffisant.

Peter fronça discrètement les sourcils, il avait le sentiment que Théo et Stiles s'étaient connus bien avant la chute des djinns et que leur relation avait dû être plus qu'amicale...

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, lâcha Derek particulièrement décidé à faire chier le sorcier maléfique.

-Normal, il est amnésique. Maintenant appelez-le !

-Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Peter.

-Moi l'aimer ?! Je le hais ! Lui, il m'aimait, d'un amour fou ! se rengorgea Théo, une grimace satisfaite sur le visage.

-Il vous a oublié et en aime un autre maintenant, lâcha délibérément Peter en évitant de regarder Derek.

Peter avait compris que Derek ressentait des sentiments forts pour Stiles, il en déduisait donc que le génie ne devait pas non plus être insensible au charme de son neveu.

-Vous mentez.

-Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Après tout, Stiles vous a oublié, il reste un homme capable de sentiment et plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis qu'il est sorti de sa lampe. Vous n'étiez pas là alors pourquoi pas ?

-Mais … mais mais non ! s'énerva Théo refusant visiblement d'imaginer cette idée.

-Vraiment ? C'est une surprise alors que je l'ai vu en embrasser un autre, mentit Peter en prenant un air faussement surpris.

-Vous mentez ! Il est à moi et à personne d'autre !

Théo au comble de la fureur envoya Peter contre un mur. Ce dernier retomba au sol inconscient. Derek voulut secourir son oncle mais se retrouva soudainement dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

-Je dois avoir des dons de prédiction car je savais qu'un Hale allait mourir aujourd'hui ! Je ne pensais que cela commencerait par le plus vieux ! ricana Théo en amassant une brume noire dans sa main droite.

-Non, Thai, s'il te plaît arrête.

Théo se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers la porte que personne n'avait entendu s'ouvrir. Stiles était là, soutenu par Deaton. Sa pâleur faisait peur à voir et pourtant il fixait sans ciller le sorcier maléfique. Derek était tout aussi surpris.

-Solnste ? s'enquit Théo, l'étonnement se peignant sur ses traits.

Théo ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre comme Stiles pouvait se souvenir de son premier nom, c'était tout simplement impossible.

-Pourquoi cet acharnement ? N'avons-nous pas assez payé selon toi ?

-C'est impossible, tu ne devrais pas te souvenir aussi facilement ! D'habitude, il te faut des heures en ma compagnie pour te souvenir de quelques brides !

-Je te regarde et je me souviens. Je me souviens de l'amour que je pensais ressentir pour toi, du pourquoi j'ai abandonné mon premier nom, de la douleur de ta trahison... Je me souviens de tes visites à chacune de mes sorties, tu as toujours aimé me faire souffrir, n'est-ce-pas ? souffla Stiles avec une grande tristesse dans le regard.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais... cela n'a plus d'importance ! cria Théo puis il regarda Deaton : toi ! Même si tu es de ma descendance, je te bannis de cette pièce !

Deaton fut envoyé brutalement en dehors de la pièce et la porte se ferma à double tour.

\- Maintenant, Derek Hale, fais tes vœux ! Un pour chaque personne de ta famille qui va mourir si tu ne fais rien !

Derek restait obstinément silencieux, fixant Stiles qui semblait tellement différent de celui qu'il connaissait d'habitude. Pourquoi Stiles ne lui accordait-il pas un regard ? Il ne faisait que regarder Théo, il ne comprenait pas son attitude distante. Lui en voulait-il à cause du vœu ? Il secoua la tête, se traitant d'imbécile de penser à ce genre de chose alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

-Ton premier vœu nous a emprisonnés, le second nous a rendu tous amnésiques et le dernier vœu te faisait invincible contre humain et djinn. Par ces vœux, j'ai vu la haine que tu nous portes, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi tu nous détestes autant ? demanda Stiles.

Pourquoi Derek avait-il l'impression que Stiles lui envoyait un message ? D'accord il venait de comprendre que son vœu était entré en collision avec l'un des premiers souhaits mais était-ce une raison de le lui rappeler ? Il s'empêcha de grogner en comprenant en même temps que Théo était visiblement intouchable grâce à un des vœux, alors comment le vaincre ?

-Tu veux connaître la vérité ? Très bien ! Ton merveilleux peuple m'a jeté et abandonné dans les montagnes !

-Mais tu n'es pas un djinn...

-Non j'étais autre chose, j'étais le premier sorcier. Une nouvelle race ! Bien plus pure que la tienne ! Les humains m'ont raconté que les djinns m'avaient offert en cadeau. Ils étaient peut-être assez idiots pour croire cela mais pas moi ! J'ai compris au fil des années que les djinns ont été effrayé par ma différence. Je n'ai pas abandonné ! Cette différence était une force. J'ai attendu patiemment et un beau jour, un djinn assez naïf a fait ma rencontre, la suite tu la connais, se moqua Théo, une lueur de malice et de méchanceté dans le regard quand il dit la dernière phrase.

-Ta confiance, je ne l'ai jamais eue, lâcha Stiles terriblement fatigué.

Derek se figea et se demanda si cette phrase s'adressait vraiment à Théo, non à bien y réfléchir Stiles lui lançait un message : vas-tu me faire confiance ? Peter lui avait dit que Stiles ne le trahirait pas et qu'il modèlerait le vœu à son envie. Il connaissait Stiles, il était brillant quand il s'agissait de trouver des solutions, enfin surtout pour faire des conneries astucieuses. Stiles devait avoir une idée en tête...

-Bien sûr que non, lâcha Théo avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Tu as eu une idée brillante de faire un vœu pour être invincible contre les humains et les djinns. Mais as-tu pensé aux sorciers ?

-Je suis leur père à tous, leur fidélité m'est acquise automatiquement. Je suis aussi bien plus puissant qu'eux, je suis le premier, celui qui leur a donné vie.

-Deaton ne semblait pas savoir pour toi, répliqua néanmoins Stiles avec logique.

-Les sorciers croient dur comme fer qu'ils étaient déjà plusieurs au tout début, qu'ils descendaient des humains. Tu sais il n'a pas été difficile, avec plusieurs sorts, de modéliser la vérité selon mes envies. J'ai été beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et j'ai changé de nom un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est agréable de jouer un rôle ! Rester dans l'ombre donne bien des bénéfices ! Après tout, qui chercherait à me mettre hors d'état de nuire si personne ne sait qui je suis ?

Derek venait d'avoir sa réponse sur qui était l'auteur de l'histoire des génies, Théo avait influencé énormément de choses selon ses envies, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la question.

-Mais ça ne te suffit pas, tu veux me renvoyer dans la lampe.

-Tu n'es plus un djinn, tu es un génie, ta nature elle-même a été altérée, il est donc tout à fait normal que tu retournes dans ta lampe. Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai un endroit où personne ne te retrouvera avant une bonne centaine d'années ! A ton tour, Derek Hale, fais tes trois vœux ! Comme je sens ta réticence, je vais t'aider un peu ! Sache que ta grande sœur va faire une crise cardiaque dans maintenant trois minutes, tragique pour son âge, pas vrai ? Les machines qui maintiennent en vie ta petite sœur vont brusquement lâcher à cause d'une panne accidentelle, ce genre de choses arrive dans un si grand hôpital, malheureusement ! Ton oncle saigne terriblement au niveau de la tête, tu ne trouves pas ? Oups! Il fait une hémorragie mortelle ! Il te suffit de faire un vœu pour qu'ils guérissent ! Comme ça, en plus tu es débarrassé du génie ! Tu pourras ainsi vivre heureux parmi ta petite famille pour la nuit des temps ! Bim ! Fin de l'histoire ! s'exclama Théo, un sourire de pure satisfaction sadique aux lèvres.

Derek ferma les yeux. D'abord, il s'étonna du soudain silence de Stiles, mais il devina que ce dernier attendait une réaction de sa part. Il suffisait qu'il fasse ses vœux et personne ne mourrait. Le vœu pouvait déraper... Aussi Théo resterait une menace, c'était une certitude. Que faire ? Il devait arrêter de se questionner. Il espéra qu'il avait vu juste, que Stiles avait un plan. Faire confiance à Stiles, tout reposait sur lui. Théo ne se doutait pas un instant que lui et Stiles partageaient plus qu'une simple relation amicale, c'était un élément important dans ce qui allait se jouer. Théo était trop sûr de lui, tellement habitué à bouger ses pions comme il le voulait sans que rien ne vienne le déranger. Il inspira calmement et rouvrit les yeux, décidé. Il savait comment il allait formuler son vœu et c'était à Stiles de le façonner de la bonne manière.

-Je souhaite que ma famille et moi, nous soyons protégés contre toutes les menaces connues de ce monde.

Stiles sourit, mais continua de regarder Théo avec une intensité presque effrayante.

-Accordé ! Mon maître veut être protégé ? Il le sera ! Plus fort que les humains, que les sorciers, que les djinns ! Rien ne pourra vous blesser car vous guérirez plus vite que la lumière ! Votre force sera sans limite ! La magie n'aura aucune prise sur vous ! Ta famille sera une meute prête contre tous dangers ! Par mes pouvoirs sans limites maître, je fais de vous, la famille Hale, la première famille de loups ! Mi-homme, mi loup ! La quatrième race !

A ces mots, Derek poussa un long hurlement qui se mua bientôt en véritable cri de loup. Son corps d'homme laissa place à un loup noir à la forme imposante et au regard meurtrier. Peter se transforma aussi en un loup marron et se releva sur ses pattes en grondant babines retroussées. Cora s'agita brutalement dans son lit, se réveilla en criant, arracha les fils qui l'entravaient et entama la même métamorphose. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une louve à la fourrure aussi blanche que de la neige se tenait dans le lit d'hôpital et observait avec colère ce qui l'entourait. Théo, d'abord surpris, se reprit et visualisa tout de suite la nouvelle menace. Un bouclier aux reflets noirâtres l'entoura et il toisa avec mépris les animaux sauvages qui le fixaient. Théo se savait invincible, ce n'étaient pas des métamorphes qui pourraient le tuer ! Stiles éclata de rire, comme revitalisé par le vœu qu'il venait d'exaucer.

-Tu pensais que je ne voudrais pas la vengeance pour ce que tu as fait subir à mon peuple ? Que je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres ? sourit Stiles en caressant la tête du loup noir qui se pressait maintenant contre sa hanche.

-Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi ! lui cria Théo, hargneux.

-Tu crois ? s'enquit Stiles puis il s'agenouilla près du loup et toujours sans le regarder lui murmura, tu sais ce que tu as à faire mon sourwolf...

Derek se sentait fort, puissant, loup. Il se sentait aussi envahi par une rage meurtrière quand il regardait cet individu maléfique. Il allait lui arracher le cœur, déchiqueter son corps, il voulait du sang ! Il lança un dernier regard à son génie, celui qui venait de l'affubler d'un sobriquet, le loup en lui hurlait sa joie d'être revendiqué de cette manière. Derek gronda et tourna ensuite sa gueule vers celui qui avait décimé une partie de sa famille. L'heure des comptes avait sonné !

Derek bondit vers le sorcier, traversant avec facilité le bouclier noirâtre. Ce dernier lança des sortilèges pour éloigner la bête de lui mais cela n'eut comme effet de ne la rendre que plus agressive. Peter et Cora se joignirent à Derek pour entourer leur ennemi. Stiles ne quitta pas des yeux la scène sanglante qui se joua devant ses yeux. Le djinn millénaire en lui hurlait sa joie de voir Théo payer pour ses forfaits mais il y avait aussi cette autre part, celle du génie insouciant qui tremblait en voyait le sang d'un homme éclabousser les murs. Cette bataille se termina sur la gueule de Derek se refermant sur la tête de Théo. Dans un long soupir, Stiles ferma les yeux et accueillit avec bonheur le sommeil qui l'emporta...

MagicMoonMagicMoonMagicMoon

Derek crut percevoir un mouvement et lâcha un geignement dépité en voyant qu'il s'était trompé. Dans le salon, il entendit Peter et Laura jouer avec animation. Il grogna, lui n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser ! Il voulait que son génie se réveille ! Voilà pourquoi il restait au bout du lit roulé en boule, attendant avec impatience que Stiles ouvre les yeux. Au moins, il ne ressentait plus cette terrible rage qui l'avait amené à déchiqueter avec sauvagerie Théo. Il sentait encore le sang merveilleusement chaud couler avec délice dans sa gueule… Il repoussa fermement cette pensée.

Être un loup était particulièrement déstabilisant. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait la possibilité de se transformer à volonté en loup et trois jours aussi que Stiles dormait. Trois jours depuis qu'il avait massacré sans aucun scrupule ce misérable, cette sous-merde, ce connard, ce… enfin bref vous comprenez l'idée ! Aussi trois jours que sa meute, non que sa famille, squattait son immeuble. Ils refusaient de partir tant que Stiles ne se réveillerait pas et cela avait tendance à mettre Derek sur les dents ! Deaton était parti après que Derek ait essayé de le mordre, mécontent de ses échecs à réveiller son Stiles. Depuis, Derek préférait rester sous forme lupine, il se sentait bien mieux comme ça de toute façon !

Il entendit Cora couiner derrière la porte de la chambre et il grogna en retour. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Il reposa sa tête sur ses pattes et soupira. Bon, Deaton avait tout de même réussi à se rendre utile en nettoyant magiquement la chambre d'hôpital et en retrouvant Laura. Cette dernière s'était transformée en pleine rue ce qui avait causé une peur panique chez les New-Yorkais. Heureusement un sort d'amnésie collectif avait été lancé et l'incident avait bien vite été contenu. Il avait aussi laissé Peter expliquer la situation à Cora et à Laura. Bizarrement, il pouvait percevoir son oncle et ses sœurs dans sa tête et les tenir à distance en était donc d'autant plus compliqué ! Sa famille, après un moment d'acclimatation, semblait bien gérer leur nouvelle forme. Et… un mouvement ! Il venait de voir un mouvement ! Il se leva faisant grincer le lit et s'approcha avec prudence de l'objet de son attention. Il n'avait pas rêvé tout de même ?! Il vit les paupières de Stiles frémirent ! Oui ! Puis Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Derek se transforma aussitôt en homme.

-Stiles ?

-Tu… tu es nu, genre tout nu Derek, balbutia Stiles encore dans les brumes du sommeil et particulièrement surpris de découvrir Derek sans rien sur le dos.

-Oui c'est à cause de enfin tu sais… ma transformation enfin bref, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui enfin si tu pouvais genre mettre un drap ou autre sur toi parce que là je n'arrive pas du tout à me concentrer, bégaya le génie en rougissant furieusement de savoir Derek à poil ET aussi proche de lui.

Derek grogna, descendit du lit, faisant hoqueter Stiles qui eut une vue parfaite sur son fessier musclé, et mit rapidement un pantalon. Bon, certes il grognait mais il aimait aussi l'idée que Stiles soit impressionné par son physique avantageux. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

-C'est mieux maintenant ? s'enquit Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Stiles déglutit, décidément toujours impressionné par le corps musclé de l'autre, et hocha la tête avec empressement. Bon il était un peu déçu aussi, dingue comme les émotions pouvaient être complexes !

-Tu te sens comment ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment il avait atterri là… Parce que dans ses souvenirs… Il était avec Derek sur le canapé du salon et… Pas moyen de se souvenir du reste !

-Pourquoi je suis au lit ? Je veux dire, on était dans le canapé et là… bim je suis au lit ! C'est normal ?

Il vit Derek froncer les sourcils et se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire de mal. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait des bêtises pourtant !

-Stiles, tu ne te souviens pas de Théo ou plutôt de Thai ?

Il eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Derek.

-Euh non, c'est un ami à toi ?

-Certainement pas. C'est juste que je pensais que tu… enfin que tu te souviendrais, murmura Derek, visiblement déçu et toujours un peu inquiet.

-Ah… souffla Stiles ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait Derek.

Derek pouvait voir l'air désorienté de son génie et il détestait le savoir dans un tel état. Pour sa partie loup, la chose était simple il se devait de lui apporter du réconfort ! Il retourna sur le lit et Stiles ne fit pas prier pour venir se blottir contre lui.

-Et si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêtés la dernière fois ? sourit Stiles en levant comiquement le sourcil.

Derek se retint de lui dire que pour lui la scène sur le canapé remontait maintenant à plusieurs jours. Il réfléchirait plus tard au fait que Stiles semblait être revenu à un état amnésique vis-à-vis son passé et il devait l'admettre, il voulait profiter du réveil de Stiles. Il l'embrassa et comprit que le génie lui avait affreusement manqué. Soudain, Stiles recula rompant le baiser.

-Bon sang, j'ai faim ! Enfin pas faim de tu sais quoi mais faim comme super faim de nourriture ! s'exclama le génie avec un grand sourire.

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire car bon sang Stiles lui avait tellement manqué ! Derrière la porte de la chambre, un concert de hurlements lupins accueillit le réveil du génie, Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, cela ne serait pas une après-midi reposante…

 **Tadaaaa ! Alors ? Je veux vos impressions ! Rassurez-vous l'épilogue arrivera samedi prochain ! ^^**

 _Réponses aux commentaires : _

_Silvermooon : Coucou ! Oui Lydia est Rouquine et fait donc partie du passé de Stiles ;-) Oui Théo, depuis le début j'imaginais sa fin comme ça -) Pour le Petopher … il va y en avoir dans l'épilogue ! ;-))) Encore Bonne année à toi !_

 _Yugai : Hello ! J'aime frustrer mes lecteurs^^ Pourtant j'avais glissé quelques indices pour Lydia ^^ ! Oui Stiles est Solnst ;-)) Kiss !_

 _ZephireBleue : Coucou ! Oui Théo était Thai ;-) Bon maintenant il est un peu beaucoup mort ;-) Il n'avait pas réfléchi qu'une nouvelle race pouvait être créée ;-) Oui Lydia est aussi une Djinn, la pauvre n'a pas vécu des choses simples, Peter l'a énormément aidé et tient beaucoup à elle, c'est sa meilleure amie ;-) Comme tu peux le voir pour l'histoire des vœux tout n'est pas aussi simple, les trois premiers vœux ne peuvent pas être prisées en tout cas pas de manière direct. Dans l'épilogue tu auras ta réponse pour les vœux :-) Bizz !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Kikou ! Trop tard Derek a été plus rapide que toi ! Tu vas donc gifler tout le monde ^^ ! Bizz !_

 _Juju : Coucou ! Oui on sait maintenant tout sur Peter ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ;-)) Bizzz !_

 _Invoges : Hello ! Oh my god j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! ;-) Kisssouu !_

 _AnthonyRd : Hello ! Théo était machiavélique ! ^^ Promis il y aura du Stiles et du Derek dans l'épilogue ! Bonne année à toi aussi !_

 _Angeliquebucaille : Coucou ! « se protège des ferreros » Ne me tue pas ! Ce chapitre était bien donc je mérite des chooocolats ! ;-))) Il reste plus que l'épilogue ! Bizzz !_

 _calliope83 : Hello ! Tu vas me faire rougir, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant ! Je me suis tellement appliquée ;-) J'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne année à toi !_

 _Guest (1) : ;-)))))))))))) Merci de me lire !_

 _Guest (2) : ;-)))) Un smile ça met du baume au cœur ;-) Biz !_

 _Lounia : Hello ! Merci, bien sûr que je vais terminer cette histoire car l'épilogue sera pour samedi prochain sans faute ! Biz !_

 _Fandefic : Coucou ! merci à toi ! Oui Théo est une grosse bouse, c'était le but ;-)) ! Oui Derek a fait une bêtise, pour une fois que ça vient de lui ^^ ! Maintenant tu sais tout sur Stiles ! Oui est Peter est top et l'épilogue lui apportera une bonne fin ;-) Encore une fois merci à toi ! ;-)) Bizz !_

 _Reapersis : Hello ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ;-)) Bizz !_

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour l'épilogue !**

 **BBB !**


	11. Epilogue

**Hellloooooooooooooo mes louveteaux !**

 **Voilà c'est … la fin de cette histoire ! Waou ça fait hyper bizarre de dire ça ! J'avoue c'est un peu dure de dire adieu à cette fic que j'ai adoré écrire et partagé avec vous ! En plus cette histoire a dépassé les 100 commentaires ! Je vous aime !**

 **Vous devez aussi vous demander pourquoi je le poste ce dimanche alors que j'avais dit que je le publierais samedi ? Eh bien parce que j'étais à fond dans le dernier chapitre de « Beacon Hills une ville à feu et à sang ! » ;-)) Pour tout vous dire je viens de l'envoyer en correction ! ;-)**

 **Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Voici l'épilogue de « Il était une fois » :**

Épilogue :

Stiles se renfonça dans le canapé et observa avec satisfaction l'animation qui régnait dans le salon. Il sentait qu'il allait adorer cette fête qu'ils nommaient Noël ! Il trouvait magnifique les décorations vertes et rouges installées dans tout l'immeuble. Les Hale avaient décidé de rester sous forme humaine ce soir. Derek lui avait expliqué que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de les changer en loup et après réflexion il savait qu'au fond cela devait être vrai. Il sourit en voyant Cora se disputer avec Derek, ce dernier tentait d'expliquer à sa petite sœur que non les hommes ça ne se traquaient pas. Les instincts de louve de Cora avaient tendance à refaire surface quand il s'agissait de trouver un amant.

Le regard de Stiles dériva par automatisme vers la cheminée où était posée sa lampe et son esprit eut un sursaut. Immédiatement, ses pensées prirent un autre tournant. Ses souvenirs refirent surface et il les accueillit comme de vieux amis. Avec Derek, Stiles s'était rendu compte que ses souvenirs revenaient dans leur totalité à partir du moment où son regard entrait en contact avec un objet ou une personne de son passé mais dès qu'il arrêtait de le fixer il redevenait ce génie insouciant et amnésique. Un mal pour un bien. Selon Deaton, la protection dont il bénéficiait avait modelé le vœu pour qu'il puisse y survivre. Il entendit Laura glousser et sut que le mari de celle-ci, Nathanaël, venait de faire une blague. La grande sœur de Derek avait de la chance car quand elle lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle nature, son mari avait certes eu un choc mais n'avait pas fui pour autant. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ce couple pour comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Stiles appréciait déjà Laura et son mari, elle était pétillante de vie et avait une âme d'artiste. Nathanaël, lui, était un homme calme et à l'humour plus que développé.

Dans un léger soupir, il retourna à ses pensées quelque peu moroses. Il était toujours entravé à cette foutue lampe, cela ça n'avait pas changé, malheureusement. Avec Peter, il planchait sur une solution pour les libérer de l'emprise de la lampe. Quand il avait appris que Lydia était, elle aussi, hors de sa prison, il avait sauté de joie. Il se souvenait d'elle, car elle avait été une de ses amis les plus proches et elle méritait elle aussi la liberté. Il lui tardait de pouvoir la revoir même si c'était impossible pour l'instant à cause du sort d'amnésie. Lydia, elle, ne le supporterait pas. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite, celle de délivrer son peuple de cet emprisonnement, plus particulièrement ses amis. Il murmura leurs noms comme pour les rendre plus réels : « Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Lydia et Liam. Je vais vous retrouver mes amis » se promit-il en continuant de fixer avec haine cette maudite lampe. Il se souvenait que Peter lui avait dit que Lydia semblait ressentir un terrible manque malgré le sort d'amnésie, Stiles savait que ce manque se nommait Jackson, son amour. Il serra les dents, être séparé ainsi devait être une véritable torture pour elle, et lui-même ne se voyait pas sans Derek ! Il sursauta et se retourna en sentant une main venir se poser sur son épaule. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux n'arrivant pas à se rappeler à quoi il pensait. Il secoua la tête et sourit à son Derek.

-Je crois que ton plat est en train de cramer, lui glissa Derek.

-Quoi ?! Merde ! Ma dinde ! cria Stiles en se levant et en courant vers la cuisine.

En sortant le plat du four, sauvé in extrémis, il se demanda pourquoi Peter semblait aussi nerveux. Il se mordilla la lèvre tout en mélangeant sa sauce spécial Noël et décida que s'il y avait un problème Peter lui en parlerait forcément. Il sourit en contemplant le repas délicieux qu'il venait de cuisiner, il avait préparé une dinde au miel, des pommes de terre sautées, des haricots verts (les légumes, c'est important !), un gâteau triple chocolat et une tarte aux poires caramélisées. Un repas de fête, en somme. Il était tellement excité par cette soirée, ils allaient jouer à des jeux et le matin ils ouvriraient leurs cadeaux ! Des cadeaux, quelle merveilleuse idée ! Il y avait deux jours de cela, Derek l'avait emmené faire les magasins pour trouver des présents pour la soirée de Noël. Stiles avait tellement hâte d'offrir son cadeau à Derek, quatre loups magnifiques en émeraude.

Derek entra dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire. Stiles pouffa de rire quand Derek vint mettre ses bras autour de son torse d'un geste possessif et qu'il vint enfouir son nez dans son cou. Ce geste était assez loup selon le génie.

-Demain soir, je t'invite au restaurant, lui murmura Derek à l'oreille.

Stiles rougit de plaisir, il allait au restaurant pour une soirée en amoureux, comme dans les films romantiques ! Il allait lui répondre quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Derek se détacha de lui et sortit de la cuisine pour voir qui venait à une heure aussi tardive, il n'attendait personne pourtant… Stiles céda à la curiosité et sortit de la salle à manger pour aller observer ce qui se passait dans l'entrée. Peter voulait visiblement ouvrir la porte mais c'est Derek qui le fit à sa place.

-Christopher Argent ? Mais que venez-vous faire ici ? grogna Derek stupéfait en voyant son concurrent dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

En effet, Christopher Argent se tenait là et derrière lui une jeune fille brune regardait timidement ce qu'il se passait. Stiles fouilla ses souvenirs et déduisit que la jeune fille brune devait être la fille de Christopher Argent. Elle se nommait Allison.

-Je viens rencontrer la famille de mon fiancé, lui expliqua Chris avec un calme impressionnant tout en regardant fixement Peter.

Derek fit la navette entre Chris et Peter et lâcha une bordée de jurons en comprenant qui était le fiancé de Chris.

-Bordel, Peter ! Tu te tapais mon concurrent ?! hurla Derek, profondément en colère contre son oncle.

Stiles étouffa un rire en entendant Peter se justifier maladroitement. Oh bon sang ! Cette soirée allait être décidément fort intéressante et mouvementée ! Pas de doute là-dessus ! Avec un petit sourire, son regard croisa sa lampe sur la cheminée et il songea que l'histoire ne venait que de commencer, il lâcha dans un murmure :

- _Il était une fois…_

 **Fin**

 **Snifff, c'est fini ! Oui c'est une fin ouverte ! C'est pour ça que je vous propose … roulement de tambour … que vous me posiez vos questions sur l'avenir de nos personnages ;-) ! J'y répondrai au mieux dans une prochaine publication ;-)) !**

 _Réponses aux commentaires_ _:_

 _ZephireBleue : Hello ! Oui, j'ai été particulièrement fière de la création de la race des loups ;-) Oui Stiles est puissant même s'il ne l'est que dans le cadre des vœux ;-). Tu as vu Stiles ne perd pas non plus complètement la mémoire, disons que grâce à la protection que sa mère a jeté sur lui cela a fait que le vœu s'est modelé afin de ne pas le tuer ;-). Donc c'est mal et bien en fin de compte. J'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu ;-) Bizzz !_

 _Juju : Coucou ! Merci ;-) Oui l'idée d'une nouvelle race, celle des loups, m'est venu quand je réfléchissais à un moyen de tuer Théo ;-) Biz !_

 _Yugai : Kikou ! Eh non même si Théo est mort cela ne brise pas les trois vœux originaux, c'est impossible de briser ce genre de magie ancestrale ;-) Biz !_

 _Bayruna : Hello ! Tu as vu Stiles se souvient mais que dans certaines conditions ^^ Moins déçu ? Bizz !_

 _Reapersis : Hello ! Merci ! Eh oui Théo qui meurt, il l'avait mérité aussi ^^ Kiss !_

 _calliope 83 : Coucou ! Heureuse que la mort de Théo t'ai plu ;-) C'était le but ^^ ! Merci ;-) J'avais cette idée de génie en tête depuis un certain temps et que je trouvais originale ;-). Que va devenir Lydia ? Grande question, je pense que Stiles va arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre à libérer ces amis, Lydia retrouvera inévitablement Jackson, en tout cas c'est comme que j'imagine sa fin heureuse ! ;-) Eh oui bientôt tu auras la suite de Beacon Hills une ville à feu et à sang ;-), il est en correction, il y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant ;-) ! Encore une fois merci de me lire ! ;-) Bizzzzzzzzzz !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Hello ! Bon à ce que je vois la mort de Théo était à ton gout ;-) Oui Stiles est bien entouré ;-) ! Eh oui c'est la fin ! Mais j'écrirais d'autres histoires, promis ! ;-) Bizz !_

 _Aly03 : Salut à toi ;-) ! Contente de te faire rire, l'histoire du sceau d'eau était, je l'avoue en toute modestie, hilarante ;-). Eh oui Stiles perd la mémoire mais pas totalement non plus ! Le vœu s'est modelé pour ne pas le tuer ;-) ! Oui j'avais laissé des indices concernant Lydia et je suis contente que tu es deviné ce qu'elle était ! Oui Chris et Peter vont bien ensemble ;-) Alors pourquoi la malédiction n'a pas été levé : les trois premiers vœux fonctionnent comme des règles d'or, c'est de la vieille magie et impossible à briser donc il faut trouver des manières détournées pour contourner les vœux originels ;-) ! Bon Derek et Stiles ont largement profité de leurs nuits, pas de doute là-dessus ;-) ! Stiles, quand il s'est réveillé, était déboussolé et n'a pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, c'est Stiles quoi ^^ ! Bizz !_

 _Didinou : Salut ! Merci à toi ! ;-) Zoubi !_

 _D2 : Coucou ! Rassure-toi je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic « Beacon Hills une ville à feu et à sang », j'ai terminé le chapitre et je l'ai envoyé en correction ;-) Donc la suite sera bientôt là ^^ ! Merci à toi ! Bizz !_

 _Dark Willoow : Coucou ! Voilou la suite, alors tu as apprécié ? ^^ Bon ils ont fait boum boum, rassure-toi ^^ ! Merci à toi de me lire ! ;-) Bizz !_

 **Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas, posez-moi vos questions sur l'avenir des personnages dans les commentaires et je vous répondrais au mieux (peut-être en écrivant des mini extraits^^) ! Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi, c'est vous l'impulsion de mon histoire ;-) ! Bientôt je posterais la fin de « Beacon Hills une ville à feu et à sang ! » ainsi qu'une nouvelle histoire : « Quand les loups ne sont pas là… ». Je vous fais pleins de bisous baveux !**

 **BBB !**


End file.
